Bird's Eye View
by IzzyPure
Summary: The flock escapes the school and on the plane ride to Colorado Max and Fang fall in love. But when the plane takes a sudden turn, the flock forgets their life and has fake memories. When Max moves to Arizona where the rest of the flock is, will she and Fang fall in love again? Will they remember their real life? What will happen if they do? Will they defeat the School? FAX IggyXOC!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Yeah, it's a little fast, I know. But I had a LOT to cover. Chapter 2 will be a little shorter and slower. This is my first fanfic ZOMG! :3 Review Review Review! Oh and I am heart broken to annonce...I don't own Maximum Ride. Dang JP, can we share?)**

Chapter 1- The Bird Love

I gasped in shock and horror. The small blonde haired toddler was returned to the small cage with two clumps of pure white feathers. I knew what they were. I had them too. Wings.

Yo, I'm experiment five-oh-eight later known as Maximum Ride. I know awesome name right! Thanks, I came up with it. My flock was made up of experiment five-oh-nine (Fang, my best friend/ right hand man), experiment five-oh-ten (Iggy, lover of explosions), experiment five-oh-eleven (Nudge, the talker), experiment five-oh-twelve (Gasman, you can guess what he does. It starts with f and ends with art for those slow-thinkers), and finally experiment five-oh-thirteen (Angel, the infant mentioned above), Angel and Gazzy are brother and sister. And we can all fly.

At least we should be able to. We have wings and light bones and extra air sacks and...anyway we should be able to fly. The only obstacle, we don't know how! The crazy, evil, stupid whitecoats never let us learn. They feared we would escape the School. Like all you kids out there (hi!), I hate school too, just a different kind. I hate the kind that experiments on innocent children, grafting them whoknowswhat DNA in them. The flock and I got stuck with bird DNA. We are 98% human and 2% avian. That's why we have wings and air sacks and bird blood. And that's why I hate my life.

Back to the toddler. That poor baby had been drugged, like the rest of us, to make the wings grow faster. Mine were already 10 feet and I'm only 10! Oh, haha, a foot a year, I get it. My wings were brown, lighter at the bottom with white splashes and dark brown dots (freckles?). Nudge had white wings with brown feathers at the top and bottom. Gazzy's were just varying shades of brown. Fang's were a deep black. Then Iggy had white wings too but closer to blondish colored with brown streaks. Oh, _**not**_-fun fact, Iggy was blind.

He had the best eye sight a few years ago. He could see 3 times better then the rest of us even though we all had the vision of a hawk. So the white coats wanted to see how much they could improve his vision. Bumbadadum, negative 5000 times! Okay, over exaggerating over here. But still they had damaged his vision really bad. He can't see!

I hate white coats. First the eye-sight thing, then the wing thing, then the...um...over-exerting thing? Whatever. There was only one white coat I trusted and his name was Jeb. Jeb Batchelder. He was kind, nice, concerned, caring. He actually wanted us to escape. He had told me one meeting when he was supposed to figure out who we could breed with. They wanted us to reproduce. Major E.W. Iggy is a good guy but he's to explosive (ha, get it get it...whatever) and Fang. He was tall, dark, handsome, but he also was just...Fang. Quiet and reserved. Plus, I was 10 ten so a double triple EW! Off topic. So he had discussed his plan with me. It seemed like a good idea but, I had lived in the School all my life, what did I know? But he threaded through the holes and gave a solid, slightly risky, but solid plan.

It was hope. It was great. But the first thing I thought was, _What about Ari? _Ari was Jeb's son. Sometimes I fantasized he was my adorable little brother. He was so cute, plus, then Jeb would be my dad! Ari always followed me everywhere besides the mazes and the operating rooms. He wasn't allowed there. But he did look up to me and I loved him. He was just adorable and NORMAL! I can't empathize it enough. I wanted to be like Ari. I wanted to be normal and Jeb's child. I wanted to have a mom and a home and just a regular life. Ari didn't have a regular life considering he always went to the School with Jeb and I later realized he didn't have a mom either. But still. You get my point.

_The plan is simple _I told myself over and over the hours leading up to the first move. _Nothing will go wrong_. Except the huge possibility of getting caught. _Don't think about that, think logicaly and carry out the plan to the best of your ability_. Shut up.

All the sudden a big crash had echoed across the room. Outside the door Jeb was apoligising immensly.

"It's time" I whispered to the flock, "Get your butts moving". I opened my already unlocked cage, thanks to Jeb, and grabbed baby Angel from hers. Gazzy was young too, only four and I had to hold his hand and shift Angel into my left arm. This would be bad if we got in a fight. Fang tapped on Iggy's hand and opened Iggy's cage. Iggy crawled out and rose. He reached out his hand so it barley brushed Fang's back. Nudge was quiet for the first time as her she got out of the cage. As she stood she passed through moonlight. It showed the determined clench of her jaw on her mocha skin. Nudge was always the one who looked the sickest because pale cheeks didn't suit her. But we were leaving and everyone would get better. Fang looked at me with his eyebrow raise as in "Come on already". I nodded.

"Let's go".

I went out the door that was on the other side of the room from the door Jeb was behind. The flock followed me. We crept along one passageway, then a next. Finally we found the closet where Jeb had stored costumes, a cart, and two cages. Wow, big closet. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and I got dressed in the white coat outfits. Even though Fang, Iggy, and I were ten and Nudge seven, we were really tall. Nudge could pass for 11 and with a huge glasses covering her childish features, 13. The rest of us besides baby Ang and Gazzy looked almost 14 with the glasses on. Maybe 15. Since Angel and Gazzy are to young to pretend to be a white coats, they had to be in cages. Gazzy crawled in and I helped the clumsy two year old in. I bent down and brushed Angel's dirty hair out of her face.

"It's going to be okay. We are getting out, tonight."

"I know" her lip quivered as I closed the cage door and the lock clicked. We didn't want the door to swing open. Fang locked Gazzy's door. He scrunched his eye's closed and took deep breaths. This was the scary part. We had to convince the real white coats that we were just taking the siblings for a quick test in room 659. If they ask what test, I better come up with something. Or Fang has to kick her butt.

I quickly wheel the cart out of the closet and down the hall. Nudge has a clipboard and is writing down notes. Actually she's pretending. None of us can write crap. Fang and Iggy are discussing "nuclei blood" in low voices. What they are really saying is; "Yes...Do you think that would affect their heart rate?...Bird genes...blood...DNA in blood". Yadda yadda yadda. I just wheel the cart occasionally telling Nudge that experiment five-oh-eleven has been very uncooperative during the mazes. A white coat swings out of a door suddenly and I have to swerve the cart to avoid hiting her. Fang and Iggy go silent and Nudge stares at the black haired women who jumped out of the way of our bombarding cart.

"Oh" she says flustered, "I'm deeply sorry for causing alarm. I didn't realize any experiments had tests tonight. I was being careless. I'm so sorry mam. Forgive me."

"Um yeah", I mutter, "Sure."

"Where are you taking five-oh-thirteen and five-oh-twelve?"

"Room 659", I respond immediately.

"Why may I ask", she questions politely. Crap.

"Um, Dr. Batchelder wants to run a test on how much oxygen the nuclei blood carries in the bird experiments compared to a human."

"Ah. Yes I was wondering that too. You must tell me the results. I work in room 723", she smiles. I nod and bolt.

"That was SO smart Max. Where did you come up with that? And using Jeb was perfect! He's leaving with us so she won't run into him and even if she did he would be heading to this room and he knows about room 659 so that solved the problem and now..." I nudge Nudge and she shut up. That's why we named her Nudge. You had to nudge her to get her quiet. Tonight, we need her quiet. We keep going. Only bumping into a few white coats. Most dont question us or give a second glance. We only needed to knock out one white coat and he deserved it. It was Dr. Grederli who designed the mazes. Those mazes were awful.

Finally we got to room 659 like the plan dictated. Jeb was already there and he smiled. I sighed in relief. We did it. We were almost safe.

But then Jeb pulled out a syringe.

"Sorry" he said and lunged and got Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy easily. Fang shoved me behind him and growled protectively. I looked at him. WTH? Jeb lunged towards me and Fang knocked the syringe out of his hand. I hugged him from behind whispering good job. Fang stumbled and looked down at his hand. When he swatted it, the needle pierced the skin. His knees buckled and he looked up at me. He whispered something but I couldn't figure out what. Jeb knelt and picked up the needle.

**Fang's POV **

That traitorous jerk. How dare he play our Flock like that. He had gotton almost everyone with that evil sedative needle but he was NOT getting Max. Max had to escape. I didn't care if I stayed, Max had to leave. She deserved a free life. So did the rest of us but it was to late for them and I would probably go out fighting Jeb for Max. I shoved her behind me, confident in my plan. Jeb was going to lunge at me. I could see it now. Lightning flashing, highlighting his demonic face as he threw the needle to pierce my heart. Ha, not really. It wasn't raining and Jeb couldn't kill me with a needle.

Jeb lunged at Max instead. I hesitated in shock but still was able to swipe the syringe from his hand. Max hugged me from behind and I felt warm and proud. She said I did a good job. Max said that. Max. The Max. Maximum Ride. With a smile as bright as the sun and brown eyes that twinkle like stars. Her dirty blond hair that was messy and perfect. Wit as sharp as daggers and a personality so tough and strong. Max that...

My hand hurt. It twinged and got numb. I looked down and saw a small hole on my palm with one drop of blood oozing out of it. Dang. My knees gave out and I hit the floor. Hard. Max looked horrified. I was angry. So angry. I would get Jeb. I would get revenge. I would rip a thousand white coats throats and break five hundred cages.

I looked in Max's eyes as she watched me fade into unconsciousness.

"I love you" I told her but I doubt she heard. I couldn't hear myself. All I could hear was my heartbeat. Everything started to go dark. I fought it. No way Fang was going under. But it was hard. The School weakened you and you were so used to being drugged it was hard to fight after a few months. It had been years. I was 10 and wished I was older. If I was older I could have saved Max and not left her alone with Jeb. Jeb the traitor. Jeb, I hate you.

Traitor.

** Max's POV**

Jeb faced me with that stupid needle. Now I was weak considering all my time in the School, but I was still freakishly strong. Yeah, I'm a freak with genetically engineered muscles. So when he came at me with that needle I was able to evade him. First I twirled and rolled. Then I elbowed and and kicked where the sun never shines. He groaned and had tears streaming down his face but he never stopped. I smacked, punched, and bite. He kept saying to trust him. He needed to do this so that we could escape. Yeah, right! I growled, snarled, and sneered. He would never, ever, ever get...

Ow. I looked at my upper arm. And there was the small red dot.

"Dang" I sighed. I knew it would over power me, I knew, I knew it, I knew it. But I fought like Fang did. I fought and fought and fought. Jeb watched me whispering sorry. Yeah right Jeb. Jeb the traitor. Jeb I hate you.

Traitor.

**Fang's POV**

I woke in a cage. It was plastic with a small barred hole. Weird. Some paper covered the hole. There was a note on it.

_Fang, _

_ Sorry about the needle. I needed to convince the other white coats. So I put you guys in cages to get you out. We are on our way to somewhere safe. Take care of Max, she might be a little loopy. I gave her an over-dose. She fought to hard. Once again, sorry._

_ Jeb_

Short and sweet. Should I believe him? And of course I'll watch Max. Duh. I unlock my crate and open the other flock's cages. Most of them are awake. Execpt Max. Her tall body is curled up and her young face innocent. We don't know how long we will live but I hope I live forever, with Max. Sappy, I know, but hey, I'm 10! I might never live to 11. Max wakes up while I watch her. She smiles up at me. I give a small grin.

"Hey" she sings. I nod. "Great welcome Fang. Where are we? You're eyes are so dark and deep! Am I in a _plastic _dog crate this time?" I nod. Did she say I have deep eyes? Yeah, way to much sedative. She crawls out and dances around the vibrating room. I'm guessing we are in a plane. And taken how long sedative keeps you unconscious, I'd say we are probably in the Mid-West. Max sings as she dances. Iggy taps my hand and I shrug, letting him feel the movement. He nods. We need to make Max calm down. Now. But then Max flies across the room (not really flying F.Y.I) and kisses me. All thought goes out my head. I kiss back. She breaks away then dances to Nudge who is staring with her mouth open. Iggy is blind but even he felt the movement.

"What" he asks.

**Max's POV**

I was actually drugged and, well, higher then the empire state when I woke to see Fang looking at me. It wasn't bad, I was recovering since it wasn't a HUGE over dose. So when I came back to myself dancing, I paused. I looked at Fang. My right hand man. He was SO tall, SO dark, SO handsome. I decided I was in love with him. I had wondered you know. I pushed it away since I'm 10 but when you might not live a day longer, emotions are a little pushy on coming out. So I kissed him. He kissed me. I remembered when Fang had just about to be sucked into unconsciousness and he mouthed something. He had said "I love you"! Right? Right? Right. He came over and sat. I sat too.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" said I. Haha that sounds so serious! "We're on a plane aren't we? Yeah, we are. We're probably near the Mid-West." He nods.

"So, you're drugged huh?" He sounds so sad.

"No, I recovered while dancing. It's therapy you know!" I smile my big old Maxy smile. He gets a glint in his eye. Almost a twinkle.

"So you meant it!" I nod. He gives a small grin and wraps his small hand around mine. We didn't talk for a while. We knew each other from secret Morse code conversations. "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you." I look at him. We would be happy. The flock knew each other really well. Even Little Ang knew Morse code. It was a young love but a love nether less. And it was perfect.

**Jeb's POV (A/N ZOMG I know right! Bumbabum! There will be a few more Jeb POV can't wait!)**

I feel bad about this, I really do. I could see from the camera I installed there and could access on my phone that Fang and Max are finally happy and in love. But it's for the best. Max has to learn. She needs this opportunity. I go into the pilots cabin. One of them turns around and furrows his brow. I quickly give him the neck jerk that puts him to sleep for five minutes. I do it to the other pilot too. I flip on the fasten seat belts sign. Wait 2 minutes and jerk the plane to the left.

**Max's POV**

I love Fang. I lean in for a kiss when all the sudden the plane jerks left. My head hits hard and blackness takes over everything.

**(A/N LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- All Birds Leave Home

**(A/N I wish I was JP but alas I am not. I am just a small everyday citizan, loving JP for Maximum Ride)**

**Jeb's POV**

It has been 4 years and we need to move to Arizona. That's where the rest of the flock is. If I wait any longer then their implanted memories will stick and they will never remember their real life. I can't let that happen! **(A/N** **So Jeb the good guy now! What is he up to? Oh, and I told you I would get more Jeb POV)**

**Max's POV**

"I can't believe it! I CANNOT believe it!" That wasn't said in a good way. I had lived in Colorado all my friken life and now Jeb and Mom says its time to move to hot and dry Arizona. No way. I had been born and raised in Colorado. I had never been anywhere else. No vacations, nothing. I had no friends here, true, but that was for a very good reason! I have wings F.Y.I. Jeb says it's a genetic miracle. They starting growing at around 3 weeks and are now dang pretty if I do say so myself. They are brown with white streaks and dark brown freckles. They are 14 feet long and I'm 14.

"Well honey, we have too" Mom tells me. Oh, and I'm moving. Crap.

**Fang's POV**

There's a new girl moving in next door. I hope she enjoys listening because my sister Nudge will talk her ear off. I also have another brother, Iggy and a little sister and brother, Angel and Gazzy. I also hope the new girl doesn't pay attention because if she does then we are in for some bad times. Because, we all have wings. Yo, I'm Fang. No one calls me my real name so you don't need to know my real name. Or my siblings. Anyway, there's a rumor going around the school that I'm a player. I'm not, I never kiss, girls might feel the feathers, but I do date a lot. I have dated almost every girl in the school. None of them stick no mater how awesome they are. The new girl will be just like the rest of them, I'm sure of it. Most people wonder why I only date a girl for a week at most. I have a feeling I'm looking for something, someone special, and I also have a feeling that I'm not finding her.

**(A/N Sorry about shortness. Could be helped but you guys need a cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'm working on Chapter three as I publish! **

**Max: Hey!**

**Me: Whoa, what are you doing here!**

**Max: Do you know where I can find JP? He's my owner.**

**Me: Oh well I'm IzzyPure, not JP.**

**Max: Well, bye!**

**Me: Wait, was that a disclaimer?**

**Max: Yeah, Duh!**

**Me: Oh)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The New Bird in Town

**(A/N Max told me I'm not JP. I aminclined to agree since I'm clearly not the awesome. All well.)**

**Max's POV**

Sometimes it DOES rain in Arizona. Shocked? Me too. Rain poured down the windows of our Ram truck as it bumped along the highway to our new home. No, it's not home and never will be. I'll call it "our temporary living situation until we go back home to Colorado". Catchy right? We pull up too it. A plain old black and white house. Nothing special.

"So many possibility's" Mom gushes while my sister, Ella and I roll our eyes. Ella loves Mom and Jeb but hates the move.

"With a house this big, we might get a dog" hints Jeb. I scowl but Ella lights up. She's always wanted a dog. She wants to get a girl and name it Magnolia **(A/N Get it? Maximum Ride reference!)**.I however don't want or need a dog. But I'd do anything for my sister Ella. She is thirteen and had to break up with Dylan,her sporadic on-again-off-again relationship. Dylan was a moody jerk who always stuck his big fat nose in other people's businesses **(A/N Don't hate me but...I've always hated Dylan in Maximum Ride. DIE DYLAN AND LET FANG COME BACK! I haven't read Nevermore so NO spoilers in **_**reviews**_** *hint hint* in response to that comment... oh yeah back to the story...)**. Dylan was one thing I wouldn't miss about Colorado life. I mean, until we get back of course.

The rain didn't stop for an hour so my bed and my boxes of clothes were soaked. For everyone else, their things were dry. Which is good because I'm the only one who doesn't need a bed. For some reason even the hard floor can be comfortable. Why is that? Something tugs my brain and I dig closer and closer to it, something to do with hard metal dog crates, how everything else is SO much better, when _poof _it disappears. Whatever. I also don't like clothes so that wasn't a big lose either. Plus it will dry. I helped the movers with the boxes and heavy stuff. They seemed a little surprised that only one was helping and it was a teenage girl. But I'm weirdly strong. It is like a side effect of the wings. Speaking of which will be harder to hid since it's usually to hot to wear my usual wind breaker.

"Hey" said a voice that sounded like a _I'm so hot and you want to date me_ voice. Which I hated instantly. But something about that voice was familiar...maybe it was the tone that I've heard all boys use. I turn around and instantly stiffen. Not because the boy was hot, which he wasn't, he just had swooshy black hair, olive skin, deep black eyes, and an emo outfit just tight enough to show muscles, and...what? Oh yeah! Not because he was hot but because I knew him! I couldn't remember from where though. He'd never been to Colorado before, I knew that. _Fang _I thought. Wait, what? Was that a dog's name or something.

"I'm Fang." Whoa, creepy. Maybe it was just deja voo or like a thought from the future or something. I stuffed that thought away like I did with thoughts that were weird and unfamiliar. Sometimes I did it automatically like it's forced or...I pushed that thought away too.

**Fang's POV**

A truck pulled up across the street and turned into the driveway of the "sold" house. A mover's van pulled up also. Bad day to be moving. It's raining and it almost never rains here. Two girls get out. One girl is my age and the other, a year younger. The younger one has long dark hair with tan skin even though she lived in Colorado. She looks Hispanic. Like the mom that gets out of the car. They look almost exactly the same. I can't see the second girl that well, just her hit and basic shape. She is mostly hidden by the truck. The dad climbs out. He has light skin and dark hair. _Traitor _I think unconsciously. What?

"Jeb" the older girl complains, "Maybe we should wait for it to stop raining." I'm thinking that's a good idea but he shakes his head and calls for Ella (?) to help. The younger one (Oh) helps unload the truck. So the movers start to move the first bed and a few boxes labeled 'M clothes'. Wow that is bad luck since the bed is obviously her's with the M label, and the clothes are too. The girl sighs. Just when the last box of her clothes go in, it stopped raining. Ouch.

But instead of just gloweringup at the now clearing sky, I hear a relieved sigh like she was _happy _that her clothes and bed was ruined! Or maybe she was happy it was her stuff, not her sisters. For some reason, I think that's what it is. Something about that girl makes me think selfless. Not completely though, but pretty selfless. She would do anything for her family. _How do I know that? _

I watch her as she helps the movers. She is really strong. I can see her arms in the baggy short sleeve, and they are lean, scarred in some places. Her brown hair is blonde, streaked from sun, messy, and it hides her face. I can tell she is tan, almost as tan as her sister. Her legs are lean and long. She's wearing baggy jean shorts. They go almost to her knees. So far, she doesn't act or look at all like other girls. But I bet she's wearing makeup and jewelry and when she goes to school on Monday, she will be in tight mini shorts and a tank top. I've seen other girls move in like she is. A little bit messy from traveling but usually no baggy clothes. Maybe it's for comfort.

I walk up.

"Hey, I'm Fang" I said in my _I'm so hot and you want to date me _voice. It always works. And no I'm not playing her. It's just that, well, that's the only way I know to get girls to see if they're the one I'm looking for. Being cocky. She whirls around. She's not wearing a smudge of make up or any jewelry at all. She looks pretty though. Her face is lean and mean. She has perfect white teeth that I can already see curled in a smile. Ugh, mushy. But then I see brown eyes. Beautiful deep brown eyes that show toughness and pain, confusion and a secret. _Max_ I think. What? Why would I think that, she's a girl! Whatever. I shove that thought away. She's still going to be like every other girl. She looks at me in shock so I grin. Falling already, huh? But then her eyes narrow and her jaw tighten. Whoa, tough.

"Max" she replies coolly. Max? That is really weird. I don't show my confusion or shock, I'm Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall.

"What do you want" she asks. I shrug. Yeah, she's different. I still expect the mini shorts and tank top for school on Monday.

"Then bye" she says and picks up a box labeled 'collage textbooks'. That's got to be heavy. I reach to help her but she glares at me. She walks into the house easily. I stare. She's as strong as me probably. She's smart too, and paranoid, which is good since some people can't be trusted. She looks fast. Who the heck _**is **_she?

Dibs.

**Jeb's POV**

Good, Fang and Max 'met'. They don't look like they liked each other which is a setback but the meeting dragged up some memories for Max by the look in her eyes. I don't know how to read Fang yet but something tells me that he thought Max looked familiar. This is good. We don't have much more time before they come. The move will distract them and also reconnect Max to the flock, but they need to remember soon. Sometimes I wonder if the installed memories and all this trouble was worth it. Yes it was, Max needed to learn and she needs to remember on her own. But fast. They're coming.

**Max's POV**

Fang is stupid. Really stupid. I hate that cocky grin and his _I'm so hot_ voice. Ugh. And trying to help me? Thanks! That was sarcasm F.Y.I. I don't need ANY help. I'm strong. I'm tough. Fang isn't. I don't care if I could see muscles through his black shirt. I'm still way stronger then any regular human.

I slightly loosened my wings after we finished carrying in the boxes. Having them in a death grip to my back hurt man. That's why I liked baggy shirts. You usually couldn't tell if they weren't completely tucked in. That's why I also liked my wing breakers. To bad I couldn't wear them as much.

I walked to my room. I used to share with Ella. Now I have my own. My room has pink walls and oak hard wood floors. Pink. Seriously? All of my boxes are in here besides the clothes and my bed. My bed is out drying in the backyard. It isn't as big as our backyard. Our real one, in Arizona. It is big enough for a dog I guess. My clothes aren't out there though. I open two of the three white doors. One is the bathroom. My own bathroom too? It isn't pink fortunately, it's white with black and white tile and a white toilet, sink, and shower. The shower curtain is black with big white circles. Cool.

I open the second door and it's my closet. My clothes are already there. I guess the box got wet but the clothes stayed dry. But how did they get in here? Probably Ella.

"I put your clothes in the closet" Ella tells me, opening the third door. The door into the hallway, the door from my temporary baby room to the temporary living arrangement until we go back to Colorado.

"I can tell, thanks. What's your room like?"

"OMG it's awesome! It's a light yellow with pale wood floors and a fluffy yellow and blue striped rug! Won't that match my blue bedspread?" I nod. "Yeah and the kitchen is a light yellow too. The dining room is a light purple and the living room is a light tan! Mom and Jeb's room is a dark purple! Everything is so light on the inside and..." I clamp my head over her mouth.

"So you're happy about moving!"

"What? NO! It's just...we aren't going back for a while. We might as well make the best of it. We are going shopping, you can get paint and whatever you need." I shrug. Ella's brow furrows as she looks at me with worry. She gives me a quick hug and I hug her back. She then runs out of the room and goes into her's.

I unpack. It doesn't take long. I only have 6 boxes after my 2 boxes of clothes are counted out. The three boxes is my bed stuff. I look out the window. My bed is already dry. God, it's hot here. The rain dried almost instantly. I go out and drag my bed in. Just before the door swings shut, I see Fang watching from across the street as I pull it in.

**Fang's POV**

Wow.

**Max's POV**

I bring the bed up the stairs and into my room. After I pull it into the corner I groan and rub my shoulders. I can pull my bed but it isn't easy. I make the structure and lift the bed into it. I put my white comforter and blue quilt on my bed. I also put my pillow on it. I open the forth box. CD's and Electronics. I love Liam Rooney. He. Is. Amazing. Period. I didn't have that many CD's really but I did have a small CD holder, an Ipod, and a radio. I also have a small Mac. The fifth box is books. I read sometimes and some other ones are what we're going got read this year, like To Kill a Mocking Bird **(A/N LOVE this book :3)**. The sixth is a box filled with random junk. I threw junk in it to hid the things at the bottom. I pull out my blue lamp. I pull out my diary. I take out some old stuffed animals...okay a few are special, and pictures...yeah, those aren't random too, and reveal the stuff at the bottom. But for some reason those pictures and my Liam CD's are nothing compared to the feathers.

Yeah, feathers. There's a pure white one, a light brown one, a dark brown one, a tan one, and a black one. They are too big for birds. They are around the size of mine. The white one is the smallest, the black one is the biggest. The black one brings tears to my eyes. I don't know why. I take a deep breath. _Be tough Max. _I push the tears away and push the feathers under my pillow. I touch the black one again.

I shake my head and open the window. It's night. Probably around 8. Well, it's dark enough. I scrawl a quick note. My stomach gurgles. I forgot dinner. I love to eat too. Dang. I'll eat when I get back. I climb onto the window still and balance on the balls of my toes. Then I fall forward and unfurl my wings.

I fly

**(A/N Love it? Hate it? Just please, Review it! I really want some reviews. At least 10, please! Oh and if you like it, FOLLOW, more awesomeness chapters to come :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- First Day of the School

**(A/N Get it? THE School! Instead of just school it's the horrid place where they were made! Anyway, thanks to all my viewers. Love y'all! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and Max is JP and sadly, I'm not JP)**

**Fang's POV**

"Does Max go to our school? Is she nice? Is she pretty" Nudge says in one breath. Not as much as usual but once I answer the first ones it will began the flood. So I nod, shrug, and nod. Nudge sucks in a breath. Crap.

"She's not nice? You have to be exaggerating! I mean, she was probably having a bad day. She was moving. She probably misses her old home. Didn't she live in Colorado? Isn't that the square one in the middle? The one with..." Iggy sighs and nudges Nudge which usually works. Not this time. "...snow? This is a lot different then snow. It hardly ever rains. Oh, didn't it rain when she moved in? That stinks! Wait you said she was pretty? You like her? You never liked anyone so why do you like her? Is she..." I was saved when Gazzy let loose one of his often occurrences. Angel gagged and fell to the ground while she choked. Nudge plugged her nose and screamed in pain. I scrunch my nose and cover my mouth. Iggy cracked up with Gazzy.

"Gazzy!" I whirl around. It's Max and her sister Ella. Ella looks fine with her long hair waved. She is wearing a red short sleeve and a mini skirt. Max is pretty much the opposite. Her hair is in a ponytail. She's wearing a blue shirt that says 'Fly On' in black lettering. Her shorts aren't baggy either, they are black denim. She has athletic running shoes on and a huge smile on her face while she plugs her nose. I was right. Her smile is amazing.

"How did you know my name" Gazzy asked. Max's eyes widened.

"She knows all our names" Angel says, "She doesn't know how". I look at Max some more. She shrugs. Iggy walks up to her and looks at Gazzy, well, faces Gazzy.

"What do they look like" he asks.

" Ella has long dark hair and dark eyes. She is tan. She is pretty. Max has brown hair with blonde streaks. Brown eyes. Tall, like 5'6''..." Gazzy mutters,

"5'7'' actually" Max grins. Iggy wolf-whistles. She glares then scowls. "I wish you could see that". I stare at her in surprise. Fine, I just stare at her and use what she said as an excuse.

"How did you know he was blind" Nudge asks.

"I don't know. I also don't know how I know you talk a lot and Fang never talks. And I know Angel can read minds" Max seems shocked as she says it. I'm shocked too. _I'm pretty sure everyone is shocked _Angel tells me. With her mind.

So Max was right. Angel can read minds. And project her thoughts too. Max asks if she can walk with us. Angel smiles and nods. Iggy talks with Max and Ella about bombs. Max looks like a mom does when their kid does something silly and the kid doesn't know it was silly. Ella looks intrigued. She stares at Iggy Whenever Iggy stopped for a breath, Nudge would jump in and talk and talk.

Gazzy held Iggy's hand. I held Angel's hand. Ella swung her arms loosely. Max just held onto a strap on her backpack. I wish she was holding my hand. _Why? _I ask myself in shock, no one meant anything to me, besides my family. Why should she?

I hate school. It was almost lunchtime and I'd already been in most of Max's classes. The reason I hate school is that every single guy is flirting with Max. I mean, she doesn't care, she actually seems to hate it, but still. It's irritating. I called dibs.

**Max's POV**

I hate school. It's just about lunchtime and so far, my day has been total crap. EVERY SINGLE GUY has been flirting with me. Me! Why can't they leave me alone? Stop with the shoulder rubs, the winks, and 'alluring' voices. They think I like it. I don;t care, I actually hate it. They sound SO stupid, every single boy in this school needs serious help. Except Fang. He hasn't flirted since Saturday which makes me thank the lord. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes leans over. He opens his mouth and says, "BRINNNNGGGGGGG".

Nah, not really, the bell rang when he opened his mouth. I jump up and run out the door to my locker. I grab my awesome lunch and walk to the cafeteria. The next person who flirts with me will get a new lunch. No PB&J, it's a knuckle sandwich for them. Of course Fang will probably flirt so, he better get ready to go down.

I enter the cafeteria and go sit next to Nudge. She's two years older but I guess the seventh graders and freshman sit together. Nudge waves to me and says hi. She also says a million other things but I tune her out. Fang is walking over. Iggy is just touching his back to guide him. Just before he gets to the table someone slips into the seat next to me.

"Hey, Fang lover, I'm JJ. Oh don't trust your crush, he's a player. He's dated every girl in the the school except Nudge, Me, and a few others." JJ has dark brown hair with a pink streak. She has green eyes and tan skin. Pretty much everyone but Fang has tan skin. Fang isn't pale but he's not as dark as the other people in Arizona.

"I don't like him. I don't even trust him" I argue. She laughs and I get a whiff of bubble gum. She then nods seriously with a smile still on her face.

"Good idea!" She moves to sit next to Nudge on the other side. Fang sits next to me and I scoot as far away as I can. Iggy sits next to him. Ella runs over and plants herself between Iggy and JJ.

"Hey" Fang says to me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey" I reply with ice in my voice. _Watch it Fang!_ He throws his arm around me. _Too late Fang._

I pull his chair out and push him off of it. He lands on his butt in a huff. I punch his stomach as hard as he can. He pushes out his breath in a _hoof_ and sucks in a deep breath.

**Fang's POV  
**Dang that girl punches hard!

**Max's POV**

He rolls away from my next punch and stands but I nail him with my signature roundhouse kick. He sinks to his hands in knees, winded. He looks up at me with crazy eyes and a snarl on his face.

"Uh Oh" Nudge breathes. He lunges for my waist so quickly I can't dodge. I hit the ground hard and I choke in a startled breath. I proceed to spit in Fang's face. He growls and wipes it off while keeping me under him, pinned. I pull and strain but he holds me like chains. Chains! Yes! I start to move fast, wiggling back and forth while slowly slipping my hands out of his death grib. When I escape I shove my hands into his chest so hard he is forced up onto his knees looking stunned. I shove again and push harder. He falls down and I pin _him _this time. He looks stunned as he stares up at me. I grin smugly. He strains and shakes me a little but I keep him down with all of my strength.

After the principal says to 'stop fighting' and 'respect my fellow classmates', I finish my lunch of tacos and run to class. A few other flirts and its the last class of the day. Math. UGH. I tap my pencil against my notebook and notice Fang, who's in this class, is doing the same thing. I stop and then doodles instead.

The bell finally rings and Ella rushes home with me. That was the worst day of school E.V.E.R. And I bet tomorrow will be worse. I can't wait until tonight after dinner when I can leap out my window and unfurl my amazing wings and fly.

I love flying. It clears the head and relaxes you like nothing else. You feel calm and blissful. Everything seems perfect. It used to be hard to fly but now its almost easier then walking. I love flying so much I wish there were others to share it with. Others who understood the brilliance and awesomeness. Mom and Ella see the beauty but not the coolness. Jeb says he understands but he always explains it scientifically. It's not in your head, flying is in your heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- All of a Feather

**(A/N **

**Me: ****So in this chapter Fang...**

**Max: Hey, do you know where I can find JP, he's my owner.**

**Me: Well, I'm IzzyPure. I don't know where JP is.**

**Max: Okay, bye.**

**Me: WAIT! Was that a disclaimer?**

**Max: Duh!**

**Me: Oh. WAIT! Can I have your autograph)**

**Fang's POV**

Lissa followed me to the park from school. She and Bridget are like, BFFs and totally crazy about me. Empathize CRAZY.

"So, whatcha wanna do tonight" she asks flipping her bright red hair. She bats her huge green eyes. She smiles, revealing dimples. She is so gross. Well, not gross, she's just average, not special, not what I'm looking for.

"Um, like I told you Lissa, I'm just going to go to the park then home and relax" _and fly_. She pouts but keeps following me to the park. Nudge glances back with a sympathetic glance. She never talks when Lissa is around. Gazzy is staring at Lissa hanging from my arm. _Clingy, _he mouths. I sigh.

"Oh, fun" she says over-happily. Is that a word? Ah, it should be. Anyway, yes, we always go to the park after school on Monday. Iggy hates Mondays so we always cheer him up here. He loves the noises of the birds and the feel of grass and bark. All of us do.

Angel gives a huge smile and runs to the swings. Gazzy sprints after her. They jump on the swings and use their momentum to swing. Angel loves the swings during the day. She says its like flying **(A/N I always loved swings. Sigh, its as close to flying as I can get besides zip-lining)**. Iggy runs to the woods and sits, fiddling with something, probably a bomb.

Lissa smiles again. "Angel is SO cute. Gazzy is SO cute too" she gushes. What is with her 'SO's. She walks around, talking to everyone in the flock. Iggy looks like he's in pain. Nudge barley talks. Wow, just wow. Angel is rolling her eyes like crazy and Gazzy ignores her and pumps his legs to go higher and higher. I see Max and Ella walk past the park. It's kinda late but we did run to the park and Lissa doe stalk fast, almost faster then Nudge! Nah, not really, Nudge is like a gold medalist of talking. Her and Izzy from school talk like, all the time **(A/N Izzy is me. I talk A LOT and really fast! :3)**. That's why they're best friends.

Anyway, Max was walking bye looking angry. There was a tight clench of her jaw. I still can't believe she beat me up. That was really embarrassing. Next time, she won't take me by surprise. But the firm clench of her jaw and the look in her brown eyes remind me of something...

_******Flashback******_

_ "I love you" I told her but I doubt she heard. I couldn't hear myself. All I could hear was my heartbeat. Everything started to go dark. I fought it. No way Fang was going under. But it was hard. The School weakened you and you were so used to being drugged it was hard to fight after a few months. It had been years. I was 10 and wished I was older. If I was older I could have saved Max and not left her alone with Jeb. Jeb the traitor. Jeb, I hate you._

_ Traitor._

_ Max turned and faced Jeb with a tight clench of her jaw. There is an angry glint in her eyes and she snarls at him. I watch him lunge and her twist away. Everything fades. Everything goes black._

I blink and shake the image. What was that? Max disappears from view behind the trees. I realize my mouth is open, and I shut it. _She is hiding a secret _Angel thinks to me. _What is it? _I ask.

_ I don't know_. Now I'm worried. If Angel can't figure it out, it must be a big secret. Angel lets it go and swings some more but I ponder what kind of secrets a 14 year old can have. Is she pregnant? HAHAHAHAHA, oh Fang, that is stupid. Max, pregnant, I crack myself up.

We stay until its dark. Our parents realize we are free spirits. Almost literally. We are free and we fly. But we always walk back for dinner. We eat at like 7:30. Lissa skips away. Thank God. Dinner was delicious. I always love Mexican night. After dinner I go outside and look up at the stars. I stick my wings out and let the breeze soothe them. I would fly but I promised Angel that I would wait for her to finish her homework. I look at the grass of our backyard that waves in the wind. Nudge loves grass and gardening so we have flowers too.

A shadow passes over our backyard and is gone in a flash. I look up but whatever it was is gone. Something flutters down from the sky. It lands in the grass and I pick it up. It's light brown with darker dots on it. It's a feather, and too big to be a bird's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Bird's in a Cage

**(A/N So yesterday, Angel walks up and reads my mind. She told me I'm not JP and I don't own her or Max. Dang)**

**Jeb's POV**

Max came back home from her flight, still pretty upset.

"What's wrong" I ask her while she tucks her wings in. Flying usually make her feel better no matter what! It made her happy even when Ella got together with Dylan again. I wished I could fly so hard the night they got back together. What could make her so upset?

"She's mad at Fang, she beat him up in lunch cause he put his arm around her shoulder. She got SO mad," Ella says before Max clamps her hand over her mouth. Dr. Martinez got really mad and starts to yell. How she's 'so disappointed. Why on earth would Max do that. Was Fang really hurt? Who's Fang'. I walk up, wrap my arm around her waist and stare at Max.

"Max," I say, cutting my wife's yelling off, "why did you do that? You don't fight normal humans. You're too strong, you know that. You're to fast. You have way to many advantages over normal humans. You're special, you can..."

"Shhh" she hisses and runs to the window. I follow and see Fang's running back to his house in the night. I turn to Max but she's gone. Ella points to the door. I look out the window and there she is running after Fang. Fang is fast and he's almost home, but I know Max, and she is faster.

**Max's POV**

I get Fang right before he reaches the sidewalk. I shove his face into the street. He looks up at me in shock with something clenched in his hand. I try to pry it open but can't. I give up.

"What did you hear, what did you see" I snarl.

"Nothing" he claims, eyes wide. I smack him.

"DON'T LIE" I growl.

"Fine, I didn't see, heard 'don't fight normal humans...too strong...special, you can...Now tell me what you are!" Fang arches his back and bucks me off. He than sits on my stomach. I can't wiggle, my wings would get scraped. They already hurt from being crushed against the asphalt.

"Let. Me. Go" I screech. He shakes his head. Mr. Silent. My wings hurt. How can I get out of this? Oh, I know 'cue evil smile'! "Hey Fang" I whisper, "come closer!" He leans in looking confused. When he's close enough I lean in and...

**Fang's POV**

I forgot everything the moment her lips touched mine. She was so perfect. So perfect and special. And I loved her.

**Max's POV**

I forgot everything the moment my lips touched his. He was so perfect. So perfect and special. And I loved him.

**Fang's POV**

Max pulled away and I leaned back, accidentally shifting my weight. Max took that mistake and yanked her legs out. I jumped to my feet but she was already halfway home. The door slammed shut. I can't believe she did that. It sounds like something the flock would do, use anything to their advantage. Max used me. She doesn't care at all! What the heck? I get angrily to my feet and storm to the door. I go up to my room and sit on my bed, fuming. _She does love you, you know _Angel thinks. Gazzy opens the door and the flock files in, _Don't worry, I didn't tell them._ I nod in her direction and she smiles.

"Where were you" Iggy asks.

"Eavesdropping on Max, Jeb said she was strong, fast, and special. And...and..." I suck in a deep breath. Would I be betraying Max, telling them my suspicions? No, Max isn't mine to betray, she doesn't like me. I don't like her. "...I found this feather. I think it's hers."

**Max's POV**

My family's eyes watched me as I ran to my room and slammed the door. I throw myself on my bed and grip the feathers under the pillow. I don't cry. Max doesn't cry.

"So...you kissed Fang, huh" Ella whispers. I hear her cross the room. She sits on my bed and strokes my hair.

"He's strong, I had to. I had to escape" I mutter.

"And you like him!"

"I do not! Shut UP!" I shove her off the bed and she hits the floor with a grunt. I've been doing way to much shoving lately. I've got to stopshoving.

"Night, Max...it's okay you know. I won't tell them what you did." She leaves and shuts the door. I bury my face into my pillow. I cry myself to sleep.

**Jeb's POV**

Good, Max kissed Fang. It was an escape attempt, but still, just what we needed. The flashbacks should start now. And once the flashbacks start, the fake memories fade. They better fade fast because the School wants them back. They are so close to finding us. We need Max's leadership, the Flock's loyalty. We need them together and strong. We need them to remember.

**Max's POV**

The next day, I pretend to forget what happened last night. I threw on a navy blue shirt with two big hidden slits in the back and black shorts. Dark colors to watch my dark mood. At last second, I hesitate at my door. I run back and reach my hand under my pillow. I pull out the feathers. I stare at them and put them carefully in my pocket. I feel like I need them today. Ella races out the door

"Come on, let's see Iggy!" Ew. For some reason, Ella's crush makes me feel weird. I mean, I've taken care of Iggy in the School for most of my life!

_Wait, what is the School? _I have no idea what I'm talking about. I do my ordinary thing, shove it away. It's a little harder than usual and it keeps coming up as I trail Ella out the door. She races ahead to Iggy and asks about recent ideas. His face lights up and he starts saying something about a car garage. Wow.

Fang doesn't even look at me but Angel gives me a sympathetic glance. Gazzy slows down and grabs my hand. I look down at his messy blonde mohawk. His big blue eyes look up in shock. I squeeze tighter and smile. He smiles too.

Nudge is talking really fast to Fang. Fang shakes his head. She keeps talking and he sighs. His head twitches like he's about to look behind at me, but he doesn't. Whatever, not like I want him too.

"Hey, I'm sorry about whats going to happen." I'm about to ask what when she says something that wipes my head clear, "You kissed Fang." Angel says that as a statement, not a question. She grabs my other hand and squeezes it. Hard. I look at her confused, than angry.

"He told you!"

"No"

"Then how...oh, mind reader, rightttt." Gazzy cracks up. Fang glances back, his eyes meeting Gazzy's, Angel's, then mine. I look away, my cheeks turning red. I scowl at the ground. I hear a quick chuckle and look up, glaring. Fang's head turns away, but not before I see the hint of a smile. I scowl some more. And don't you tell me it will ruin my pretty face!

All the sudden, a redhead with green eyes and dimples skips up and grabs Fang's arm. Angel groans and Gazzy sighs. Ella looks confused and Iggy looks bored. Nudge just glares, silent for the first time and her jaw clenches. Her jaw clenches...

_******Flashback******_

_Nudge was quiet for the first time as her she got out of the cage. As she stood she passed through moonlight. It showed the determined clench of her jaw on her mocha skin._

I blink in confusion. What is with me? Am I sick? Am I crazy? It was like a memory. It was more clear than my real memories, which were getting fuzzy.

Lissa glances around and narrows her eyes at me. I glare. She looks away.

"So Fangy, do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"No."

"Do you want to meet in the bathroom, that's what my old boyfriend did!"

"No"

"Behind the school?"

"No" I stifle a laugh. This is hilarious. Lissa is looking desperate while Fang looks like Iggy, bored!

"Well, we can...skip class! Yeah, skip class and meet in the hall!"

"No"

"But, but, Fangy!" Ah, I crack up. She glares back at me and I smile at her. She _humphs _and flips her bright red hair. I can't help it!

"Is that natural" I ask. She looks offended.

"Off course!" She flips her hair again and looks back at Fang. We reach the school. Her desperate expression urns even more panicked. "I'll sit with you at lunch," she cries and disentangles herself from Fang. She leans in for a kiss. Fang flinches away. She pouts, but she blows a kiss and walks away. He sighs.

A boy with blonde hair and brown eyes races out and comes up to me. Angel beams at him while Fang shoots daggers. Mr. Blonde hair grins at me.

"Hey, I'm Ari, I wanted to say hi because you remind me of my sister Maya. She looks just like you, but has pink streaks. I don't think you would wear pink streaks!" he smiles even more, "you look like the more athletic type. That's cool, I like soccer myself, but I also like to just hang outside in the trees."

"Me too, that's cool." I grin back at him. I don't think he's flirting, he's only 12...of course I only have yesterday's experience.

"You also seem like the stubborn, mean type!" Yeah, he's not flirting. I like Ari. Why do I like him so much? A big memory surfaces. Ari is Jeb's son! But that doesn't make sense. Jeb doesn't have a son! Ari reminds me of someone. Who? I think hard and a blurry memory surfaces, slower than the first one. Dylan! Why was that so hard to remember? Whatever. I'll think about it in math.

Ari's blonde hair makes me think of Dylan. Also his cheerful disposition is like the complete opposite of Dylan's! Ari grins again and runs away. I like him!

School is boring. Until lunch. Ari sits with us, which is awesome. But then Lissa comes over and sits with us too, which stinks. She flirts and giggles and leans in for kisses. Fang sighs and groans and dodges the kisses. I give myself a small smile. I don't know why I'm happy about that. I just am. JJ watches Fang in shock.

"You know, no one's ever seen him kiss but we've always assumed...maybe he isn't a player!" Oh, I know he isn't a player. He's too...different. Besides the first two flirts, he's been serious and...special. And its driving me crazy!

After school I'm able to pry Ella from Iggy and we start to walk home. Ella is sighing and talking about Iggy. Ugh. Iggy runs up.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second" Iggy asks. Ella gasps. Iggy pulls her away and Ella beams at me. I wait for a second before Ella waves me away. I shrug and keep going. I pass the park and look in. Only Nudge is there. She slides down the slide and I grin. Nudge is pretty cute. She has pretty curly hair and lovely mocha skin. She's really sweet and kind, her only problem is talking. I wave to her. She smiles and waves back. I pass the park and walk next to the forest. I glance back. Ella hasn't caught up yet. All the sudden a hand clamps around my mouth and yanks me into the woods.

Without thinking, I start to buck and twist. I roll and snap at the hand. I scream through the hand and roll around. It lets me go. I roll up and survey my surroundings. Or my surroundings survey me. Fang, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy form a tight circle. Iggy is holding Ella. She looks wide-eyed at me. I see a break in the circle but I don't run at it. Nudge runs up and fills in the place, just like I guessed. Angel look apologetic. So this is why Gazzy tried to act nice and Angel said sorry about what's going to happen. Oh.

Angel and Gazzy are probably strong if they are like Fang. I'm probably stronger but I don't want to fight them. I'm also a little out numbered. I could take them probably but Iggy might hurt Ella. I might as well see what they want. I crouch down but also roll up onto the balls of my feet. I would unfurl my wings but that might tip them off. So instead, I slight loosen my wings, ready to jump and unfurl. Ready to fly away.

Fang steps closer. I crouch lower to the ground and snarl. Fang doesn't react. He just pulls something from his shorts pocket. He takes another step, holding the object by his side. I don't look at it once I see it's not a gun or knife.

"Is this yours?" Fang whips the object under a beam of light shining through the trees. The object is light brown with dark brown freckles. It is larger than most others of its kind are. It's a feather. My feather.

How Fang got it? I have no idea. But I don't worry about it. I mentally survey the situation one more time. When Fang came closer, he left an escape route. I could run towards Nudge then cut diagonally and run out. If I run fast enough I can reach the park and take off. If it's empty, great, if not, all well.

Fang leaps forward and grabs me around my pants pocket. I strain away but he's too strong for me. I can't use brute force. Use your mind Max, your mind.

"Show us you're wings" he whispers with a hint of steel in his voice. His eyes almost melt me even though they are so hard. He is so strange and different, yet familiar. AGH, use your head Max, not your heart. _Shut up stupid voice_! Use your head.

"Fine" I spit out. This might be the easiest way out. I could shock them with my wings then fly away. I wipe them open, as impressive as all get out! Fang yanks backward but is still holding my pocket. I stand my ground and the poor pocket rips open. The feathers fall out. The brown one's and light one's and lastly, the black one.

I cry out and fall to the ground picking them up. I would have run but when the pocket ripped, he moved his grip to my arm. Fang kneels to the ground with me. He snatches the black one and stares at it with intrigue.

"Where did you get this" he asks. I shrug and pick up one of the light ones. Angel darts forward and grabs the white one, the smallest. She smiles at it and gives it back. She then sits down and unfurls bright white wings. I stare open-mouthed. My open ones unfurled uselessly. Gazzy steps forward with Nudge and they unfurl their wings. They are brown. Iggy unfurls tan wings and Ella jerks with her eyes popping out. She is used to my wings but it's not every day that 4 people have wings. Fang let's go off my arm and stands, shaking his black hair out of his face. He unfurls pitch black wings.

**Fang's** **POV**

So Max has the most beautiful wings in the world. Whatever. What does matter are the feathers that fall out of her ripped pocket. Angel's feather, Nudge's feather, Gazzy's feather, Iggy's feather, and my feather. They are old, sure. About the size of our wings like 4 years ago. But they are _our _feathers. How? One by one, my family steps forward and opens their wings. I let go of her arm, stand, and unfurl mine. Her eyes literally pop out of her head and roll on the ground. Cute. She stands leaving Angel on the ground. Angel gasps. We ignore her. My mind goes blank and I travel through flashbacks.

_******Flashbacks******_

_ A little four-year old crouches in the cage across the aisle, dirty brown and white wings hanging limply on her back. I'm four too and I have wings too. So is the boy next to her and the baby next to me. We all have wings because we are all from the same experiment. The Angel Experiment._

_Max runs on the treadmill. She has run for four hours. I'm next. Why are the making eight year olds do this?_

_Max is awesome. Today she kicked an Eraser where his wolf jewels are. Yeah, Erasers are mutants that are half-wolf and half-man. She is brave to do that. I asked her why by tapping in Morse code on a bar. She taps back 'He was trying to make me get scared. I don't scare easily'. I believe her._

I can see in Max's eyes she is going through flashbacks too. There were so many. I had eight flashbacks easily. It's almost funny how the flashbacks are so much clearer, even after the happen, then my real memories. My real ones are fading and blurring. They are real right?

_No _Angel thinks. Oh, that answers that question. Everyone in the circle is going through flashbacks. Angel finished first. Maybe because she's the youngest. The flash backs end from four years ago. Four years ago she was two. Not much to flashback to.

Everyone returns to the present and gasps for air. Angel is thinking hard. Her eyes light up and she jumps up to tell us what the heck is going on.

"Okay, so there's a locked chest in all our brains. We all had them but I didn't realize until Max let her unconsciousness barrier down where it's located when Fang opened his wings, signaling a flashback.. You guys let it down during the flashbacks that were caused by us standing together with Max who has wings too. The flashbacks were images and word leaking from the boxes. No regular human has them besides Ari. I noticed his when he saw Max." Angel looks around. We all look back, even Ella who was freaking out when we all zoned out. It must have looked really weird. Freeze frame, look into distance, cue spooky music.

"I...I think that the box holds memories. Our real memories, I mean. The ones that are getting blurry are fake...I think."

"So what can we do about it," Nudge cries. She's clutching her head and looking almost sick.

"I think I can open them."

**(A/N That's not it. More amazing flying chapters to come! FOLLOW! And for thanks: Thanks JohnLockLove for your awesome review. And thank you visitors. I have 147 hits! I love you guys! Now if I could just get a few more reviews... :3)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Unlocked Box

**(A/N I love you guys! Sadly, I have to travel this weekend. Funereal :( . But I'll update soon.)**

**Fang's POV**

"Whaat" Max asks dumbfounded. My eyes widen slightly in shock. Iggy grabs her hand. He touches Angel's face.

"Do it now" he begs. Angel hesitates. She places Iggy's other hand on her face. She nods. Iggy breaks into a smile. He walks back to Ella and hugs her. Ella smiles and pecks his cheek. She whispers something I can't catch and his eyes fill with tears. Angels closes her eyes her eyes and steps in front of Nudge. She raises a shaking hand and hovers it over Nudge's face. Nudge's eyes flutter shut. Her face twists and she shudders uncontrollably. Her knees buckle and she falls to the ground.

"Good" Angel mutters. Angel's eyes are still shut as she drifts to Gazzy and does the same thing with the raise palm. He screams and collapses to the ground, shivering. "Very good"

Angel seems not to hear. She moves to Iggy. Ella squeezes his hand. The hand rises and Iggy's eyes widen. They vibrate in his sockets. Ella watches in fear. Iggy shivers and leans against Ella. His eyes close and he sinks to the ground. Ella kneels next to him.

"Yes." Angel turns to me. She raises her hand to my face. My eyes slide shut. Explosive pain echos in my brain. _OPEN! _A voice thunders. My knees hurt. I curl in a ball. Wait how did I get on the ground. I must have fallen. Hands stroke my hair. _OPEN!_ I get sucked into my brain. I follow the bright yellow light with winding blue and red veins. I go blindingly fast. I see a dark corner. I go there and see a box. A locked box shuddering. I kick it and punch it. It won't open. _OPEN! _I hear screeching as the pain triples. The boxes shudders, expanding outward. In a huge _BOOM _it explodes.

Bright light washes over me.

_******Flashbacks******_

_ I crouch in a small dog crate. My wings are limp, dirty, and useless. I wish I could fly. I look out the only window, barred, like our cages. It shows blue sky though. Promise. Fang raps on a bar of his cage lightly and stretches his fingers out. I copy him and they barley brush._

_ Promise._

_ I hear Iggy's screams before I even see him. His cage bursts into the room and they throw him onto the shelf. The white coats leave unhappily. Iggy looks up, his eyes still filled with tears. His eyes are cloudy and unfocused._

_ He's blind._

_I run through mazes again and again. Never enough to eat or drink. I feel like I'm running on nothing. If I stop running, I will get hurt. Run Max, run. Breath Max._

_ Breath._

_Jeb tells me his plan and I stare open mouthed. No more tests? No more games? No more operations, experiments, or pain?A chance to be in the open? A chance to be free?_

_ A chance to escape?_

_ Fang loves me! I love him too! I lean in for a kiss when the plane takes a sudden jerk and I hit my head against something hard. My memory fades..._

**Fang's POV**

Nudge starts to stir from her stupor when Angel turns to Max. Her arm raises and Max closes her eyes. It goes on like that for almost 5 minutes! Then Angel screams.

"OPEN!" I wrench my eyes from Max's face and stare at Angel. Besides her mouth being open she looks the same. But then the raise palm clench's into a fist. Her eyes open and they are bright green. Max falls and curls into a ball. I stroke her hair.

"OPEN!" Max's body starts to glow and I throw myself backwards in shock. Her body rises a foot from the ground and hovers. Her body straightens itself and turns vertical. Her eyes open as well and the match the green of Angel's. Angel's body floats up too. Green light envelopes them, twisting and turningin snaky tendrils of light.

"OPEN!" Max's mouth opens and lets out a wail. Nudge is now fully awake and staring up in horror. She is for once, speechless. Gazzy is up too and looks so scared. He grabs Nudge's hand and grips it tightly. I can tell because her hand is turning white. Nudge doesn't care.

The light vanishes suddenly and they both fall to the ground. Angel falls lightly and touches down on the balls of her feet, her eyes returning to blue and closing again. Max lands with a flop. That had to hurt, she landed on her hip. I run to her and stroke her hair. Max's heart pounds, I can feel it through her shirt and her eye lids are fluttering. They open and are bright green still. Nudge screams but then Max's eyes slowly turns brown.

"Ow" she says, holding her head. I see movement in my peripheral vision and look. Angel raises her hand and my eyes shut on their own accord.

**Max's POV**

I wake to see Fang watch me with concern. My hip hurts. I also wake with an earsplitting headache. All my fake memories are fading with a boom, huh? The real ones are bursting through my head like wasps. The same thought stings over and over as it becomes clear. If I think hard enough, I can recall my fake memories of Jeb training me, but it's fading into my subconscious. Fang glances behind him and Angel raises her hand. Fang's eyes close and he lays on his back, clutching his head. I scramble to my feet. I want to go to Fang but I must check on the flock. _Think with your head_. I run to Nudge and check on her. Her face lights up

"Max!" I smile. I caress her face and she stands.

"Fly up, hover just below the trees in case an Eraser shows up." She obliges. Next I run to Gazzy and repeat the order. He takes some firm shakes. I would be nicer but Jeb has always said, "To be a leader, you must act a leader". I'm taking that to heart. Right now, we need a firm hand to guide us. I'll be that firm hand.

Iggy looks fine but I need to check. He has a smile on his face while he hugs Ella. I run over there.

"Iggy go up and stop at about the height where you can hear Nudge." Iggy looks at Ella and gives her one long sweet kiss. Ugh, gross. I still can't believe I've kissed Fang twice. "Ella, go home to Jeb. We'll meet you there. Pack some bags. We need 6 of them. Pack, food, wind breakers, and stuff. Go get stuff at Fang's first since Jeb might try to stop you. Better to have 5 bags then none. Meet us in Fang's backyard. Go!" She sniffles and stands. She throws her arms around me. I hug her back. She might not be my real sister but I've lived with her for four years. I love her.

"I'll always be your sister, you know that" she whispers. I nod. She swipes her nose with her sleeve and races off.

"See you soon Ella" I whisper to myself. I know she won't hear it. But something does tell her to look back and she does. She waves. I stand there for a split second feeling sad. But I straighten and turn. _Think with your head_. I hear Fang groan and check on him. His eyes open. His black eyes are slightly unfocused but finally, he sees me.

"Max" he groans. I smile and grip his hand. He pulls himself into sitting position. I smirk because he's having difficulty. I get up and then crouch by Angel. She stands up with way less difficulty then Fang, and she opened six boxes and had to deal with their flashbacks and hers. I guess he's getting old. I tell her to fly to Nudge and she does. I look over at Fang. He's finally standing. I stand too.

"Are you okay" I ask in a low voice. He nods. All the sudden I feel a sharp twinge on my neck. It hurts pretty bad so I turn around with rage bubbling in me. No one.

"Max" I hear someone hiss. I look up and see Iggy holding some acorns. For being blind, that kid sure has good aim. "Someone's coming from that direction. He points northeast. And he has great ears. I look that way and listen hard. I hear some rustling coming from behind a bush. I zero in on it. The bush rustles again and Fang comes to stand next to me. We widen our wings to look bigger and they overlap. The bush rustles one more time and the culprit steps into the sunshine. My eyes widen.

No. It can't be! Can it?

**(A/N Like the cliffhanger? Huh, huh...OW! Okay, maybe not, sorry. Geez. So, ow, what is making the rustling? Or who is doing it? You get to chose! No not really, MWA HAHA. But you can help to chose. I have some ideas but I want some reward for all this hard work! Do you know how hard it is to sit at the computer all day in a comfy bed, using your imagination to write stories, then publish them?! Well? So I want reviews. **

** 0-5 reviews- It's a squirrel!**

** 6-10 reviews- It's Lissa, wanting a kiss! Oh no, that would hurt FAX!**

** 11-15 reviews- It's an Eraser!**

** 16-20 reviews- Some new experiment the School came up with!**

** 21 and up- I'll make it whatever you want! So if you look and see 20 reviews or higher...you can start to say what you want the mysterious culprit to be...maybe even Total! FLY ON PEEPS! :3)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- On the Run Again

**(A/N I am heart broken to announce that I only got 6 reviews. Seriously, I'm crying right now. Now I have to put stupid red-head wonder in this story again :*( On a better note, a few nights ago my step dad got mad because our organic ketchup wasn't fully organic.**

**Step Dad: Why isn't the salt organic?**

**Me: Can salt be organic?**

**Step Dad: Yes!**

**Me: Oh. Well, Mom, am I James Patterson?**

**Mom (with confused look on face): No...**

**TRUE STORY DAT IS!)**

**Max's POV**

It's funny how much having memories can change you. At first Fang was quiet but now he's just silent! And his touch is more sure, I know his touch. We can communicate with looks and taps. Fang is so solid now! Solid and strong. I can trust him, like I did when the bush rustled.

The culprit stepped into the sun. We quickly snapped our wings away and she didn't see them. Cat green eyes squinted in the light. Big lips pouted and what really gave her away was the telltale red hair.

"Hey Fang" she purred, swinging her hips from side to side, like a pirate ship! Okay, strange comparison. She slithered up to Fang where I could sense him behind me, sense his warmth and fell his breath on my neck. My eyes narrowed. Her disgusting face got puckered as she thrust her lips out and waggled her chest. She looked like a cow, or a pig. Fang's face stayed blank but his eyes were grossed out. A shadow passed over her. _Gazzy. _My breath stopped. No, no. Lissa was about to glance up when Fang forced his lips onto hers.

My mouth dropped open. Lissa's eyes rolled into her head and she sighed in happiness. Fang walked her away into the woods were I heard a small crack.

"Ow!" Fang walked back rubbing his lips on his sleeve. I guess Fang really liked Lissa. I mean, she was pretty and slutty, and if he liked that...oh what am I kidding, he's a jerk, a player, 10 years of memories can't fight a few months of kissing. Ouch.

I took off quickly and felt him rise behind me. I motioned to the others with my hand and pointed towards Fang's house. They nodded. We went lower and shot off into the trees. We dogged branches and leaves at a decent speed. I was the first one to Fang's house and landed easily. I ran to Ella and started to throw the bags at the flock. She even had one for me. I looked up in shock.

"I climbed in through your window!" I grinned at her and hugged her tightly. "I even packed a package of Mom's cookies!"

"OH I LOVE YOU!" Mom's cookies are the best in the whole world and there is nothing you can do about it. Except eat them. But don't eat mine! I told her goodbye and we hugged again. Then we took off.

Now we are back to the present, flying through the air with no where in particular to go. I glance at Fang and his calm expression and almost scream. Stupid Fang and stupid Lissa. I can't believe he kissed her. I swear my heart had shattered and blown away through the wind. I had thought with our memories back, we could, well...But whatever. Fang will always be my right-hand man. _Think with your head_. But I glance back at Fang and I feel like I'm going to explode. And then I do.

**Fax's POV  
**I hate Lissa. She barged into our magnificent escape and had the nerve to flirt? What is her problem. She had almost saw Gazzy flying and I had to distract her. And, _deep breath_, the only way to do that would be to kiss her. So I did. And it was nothing compared to Max, even ten year old Max kissed better. But I had too. Ugh, I can still taste her orange lip glossed lips. Bleah!

Ella was able to get all our bags. I can't believe it! She's amazing having to get past Jeb! Yeah, we don't trust him anymore because he was obviously in on the whole plan to take our memories. Max screams at her real quick but its a happy scream and hugs her. Then we take off. Max flies hard and fast and we struggle to keep up. She seems so angry and frustrated and hurt. She keeps glancing at me with daggers in her gaze. She scowls and looks away and her face calms. She glances back again and her features twist slowly. Then her mouth pops open and her wings crumple. Max falls to the ground like a rocket.

I rush after her but she's falling fast and has extra momentum. She screams and I wince. I've never heard Max scream like that, not even during all of her awful operations. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull. That scream is a never ending note of pain. I cradle her in my arms and struggle to fly back up. What is wrong with Max? What is wrong with my baby. She clutches her head and moans.

"Hey, Fang, whats wrong with Max? Do you know? You probably don't cause you look really worried and scared! Was that Max screaming? Is she hurt? Well, DUH, if she screamed. Oh, you caught her! That's so sweet! Of course, she might have died if you hadn't, but still. Oh, I just remembered, you LOVE Max! You guys should date and get married and have kids, You could have a boy and name him Silent, Sy, for short! And you can name the girl Adrenaline, Adrea, for short. I wonder if they would have your wings, or hers! Or if they'll have wings at all! Do you think..."

"Shut up" Max groaned. I look down. She looks back up, holding her head and grimacing. Her eyes are slightly glazed over but she's alive. I sigh in relief.

"Your so heavy." I complain, "What have you been eating, rocks?"

"Why, is your head missing some?" Her eyes close again and she falls asleep. I guess she's entitled too. But she is SO heavy. I fly another five miles and my arms are trembling.

"Iggy, do you want some rocks?"

"No thanks!" Dang it. _Max wake up_. I beg. I can't hold her much longer. I lean down and kiss her gently on the lips. Her eyes flutter open. Wow, like Sleeping Beauty. _I love that movie_ Angel thinks. _Yeah, that's how I know about it _I think back at her. She grins. But then Max's glazed eyes clear and spark in anger. Oh no, what have I awaken?

Her fist shoots forward and hits me in the nose. I drop her and she falls. Her wings unfurl and she soars above me. I hold my nose with both hands. She startled me so much I dropped several feet. She glares down at me.

"How dare you," she spats, "Just cause Lissa isn't here doesn't mean you can kiss _me_!" Oh my god. Crap. I'm a dead boy. _Yup _Angel agrees. I glance behind me and see the whole Flock watching. Besides Iggy, he's listening.

"Max, I only.." I try to tell her that I hate Lissa and love her but Max cuts me off with a sneer. She laughs quick and cold.

"You only, what? Kissed her! Yeah well, that's enough Fang! Your my best friend! Why would you kiss that slu..." She pauses and a peculiar expression comes over her face. But then it goes right back to anger. "Why would you kiss a human? She might have felt your wings and have known. She almost saw Gazzy. I understand you were trying to distract her but kissing was also dangerous. After all, your wings weren't tucked in your shirt, just folded outside it against your back." I look at her in stunned silence. Of course, I'm usually silent, just not stunned. Speaking of which, I hate those stunners that Erasers carry. They hurt so bad and paralyze you. So unfair, SO off topic.

I was stunned by Max's speech because she went from jealous to cold and calculating. Oh My God. The cold and calculating part was scary. I had never seen Max like that. Not even in the school. But then her face twists again.

"And I thought you...liked...me" she struggles to say those words. But she swallows and a determined look comes in her eyes. "If you like Lissa, go. Go now. NOW!" I don't move. I just fly in place. I look at her, into her eyes. _I love you Max_ I think.

**Max's POV**

_Think with your head, not your heart. _Shut up. _Think with your head, not your heart. _Shut up. _Think with your head, not your heart. _Shut up. _Think with your head, not your heart. _Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!

This is Jeb's fault. He ground that into me. I understand I should think with my head but I have to know if Fang likes me or Lissa. Stupid Lissa with her mini skirts and tank top. Her four inch heels are to tall for any human to walk in but even in those, she shorter then me. But I guess Fang likes red heads. His little red-head wonder.

"If you like Lissa, go," I growl and point a finger the way we had come. "Go now. NOW" I scream. He doesn't go anywhere. My head is killing and my heart is aching. He just needs to answer. Why do I feel like I'm going crazy? What do I do? _Kiss him and go to Europe with the Flock. _Oh, I am crazy. _No Max, I'm your friend. I don't mean to hurt you but you need to listen to me. Go to Europe before they get you. If they do, they will force you to mate with Iggy or Fang. Go. _I don't trust this voice. Like seriously, a voice in my head! I'm hearing voices! But then again, white coats did try to get us to mate when we were 10. I fly up to Fang and kiss him on the cheek.

"I was only..." He trys to explain but I nod.

"Explain later. Now," I turn to the rest of the Flock. "We are taking a plane to Europe!" Nudge cheers and Angel grins but Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang look confused. Whatever.

I feel something weird on the back of my neck and I turn. About a couple miles back is a dark form of... "Erasers" I shriek. "Fang you go left, Iggy right. Gazzy, you go above me, Nudge below. Angel, above Gazzy and focus on reading their minds!" Since when could Erasers fly! "Spread out so we have a good distance between each other, but stay in formation" I order. They nod. Then the Erasers reach us.

I lunge forward and do a scissor kick at the first Erasers neck. He growls and launches a claw at me. I spin out of the way and zip in to deal out some powerful punches of my own. The Erasers weren't as powerful as I remember. They are clumsy with wings and can't concentrate on fighting. This idea is SO stupid. Seriously, wings on wolves. Isn't that a little bit too much?

More Erasers group in on me and I let Jeb's teachings to control me. Punch, kick, and dodge. Spin, dodge, and hit. I spin around like a hurricane. I'm uncontrollable and terrible. Erasers fall to me and hit the ground, hard. I take out more then 15 Erasers myself and Fang is holding his own. I grip the strap of my backpack and swing it around and it hits an Eraser full force. Then I clap my hands over his ears. He screams and loses altitude quickly. When he surges back up I knee him in the place of the king's jewels. He loses altitude again and doesn't fly back up. That ground has to hurt. I take out more Erasers, keeping them away from Angel, my baby. The flock listens to me and stays in formation so we clean up the Erasers quickly and efficiently. When there are only three left they turn away and fly like hell to get out of here. Booyah!

We break formation as Gazzy flies to Iggy and high-fives him, congratulating him on the bomb that took out twenty Erasers in one hit. I don't know how or where he got the the bomb, or made it. But Iggy has had an obsession with bombs since he saw one explode in the School, before he lost his sight. I fly up to Angel as Nudge hugs Fang tightly, blabbering about how he saved her from getting hurt when an Eraser took a swipe at her. I sigh.

"Max, they didn't think much except _remember to flap! _But they were trying to capture us. They want to take us back to the School so they can run more experiments on flying and mating and stuff" she looks horrified, "I don't want to go back to the School". I hush her and brush her hair out of her face.

"Good job sweetie and one thing, they will never take us back to that School! If they do, we'll break out of there like before." She nods, reassured. Your probably wondering why I said they might take us back to School but, hey, got to be realistic. Right?

"Oh, and Max, I figured out how to get Iggy to see. It might not work but, it might." I gape at her astonished. She tells me her plan and I nod. It's brilliant. But we can't tell Iggy, he would get impatient, and this can't be rushed. It's a long process. But Iggy might see again in a few days! That would be amazing!

I fly up to Fang and he looks at me. Besides the mild scratch on his arm, he looks fine. That was probably caused by the swipe Fang took for Nudge.

"Hey, do you know how to pay for plane tickets, I don't have any money." Fang shrugs then shakes his head. No, then. I open my backpack. Maybe Ella packed some money. I don't see anything but I see one note from Ella, wrapped around something hard and square. I unwrap the note and shove the thin piece of plastic in my pocket. I'll look at it after the note.

_Dear Max,_

_ So I was looking for money for you, you got to eat right? When I found this little box. In the box was a credit card that said Maximum Ride. Jeb was going to give it to you for Christmas or something like that. Whatever. But I figure you need it more now then you will at Christmas. The pass code is Nevermore. Weird, right? I looked at the papers to see how much money you have and it said, well, a lot. More then a million dollars, that's all I'm going to say. Okay, fine, more then a billion. My lucky little rich sister. Smile. :) So here you go and good luck. I think your going to need it._

_ Ella :)_

I take the credit card out of my pocket. It's blue, sky blue with silver writing. It says Maximum Ride on it. It's mine! I fold the letter and put into my backpack. I zip it closed and hold up my credit card in front of Fang. We got our self a ride to Europe. He allows himself a small grin but I start to dance in the air. Gazzy laughs at me. Watch out Europe, here we come! I just wish I knew why we were coming.

**(A/N So sorry about Lissa, but I made a deal. I'm kinda upset right now that I only got six reviews. I mean, I get like 82 visitors! Can't a few of you write me a review. Good or bad, just don't be mean. This is my first ever Fan Fic. I'm happy about eight followers, grin. But I need reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REV...**

**Max: Shut up.**

**Me: Why?**

**Max: They don't want to review obviously!**

**Me: Why not?**

**Max: I don't know, my Voice never answers logical questions like that.**

**Me: OH, I want a Voice!**

**Max: Voices are on sale at Walmart for 13 dollars. Limited time only. Once you buy it, your stuck with it.**

**Me: Hmm...I don't need one, I've got you to nag me.**

**Max: Oh no you didn't (Lunges)**

**Me: AGGGGHHHHHH PPPPAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Nice Big Birdie

**(A/N Sorry guys, this is going to be short. Not much time to update today and tomorrow I have soccer. I LOVE SOCCER! I like to run and kick and soccer is like the best invention since chocolate and Maximum Ride that JP wrote. I am not JP sadly because I don't think JP would live in a small two floor house with two dogs. I love my dogs a lot. They are both named after singers. :) They are my rock stars!)**

**Fang's POV**

I still can't believe Max wants to take a plan to Europe. What the heck? So many people! It will be to easy for Erasers to hide in the crowd. Max was smart though. Paying for seats near the front exit. Angel is closest, then Gazzy and Iggy. After the first three, Nudge, Max, and I are in the middle three. When we first go on, I feel tighter then a rubber band ball. I can tell Max feels the same way. Nudge and Angel are excited. Iggy and Gazzy were too but once the plane took off Iggy hated it. It was so big and loud.

If I was honest I would say that the plane scared me. Oh, I just told you. Guess I'm honest. It was so big and scary, like a hawk in the sky, and we were just pigeons Max glared at the seat in front of her for half the ride. I look in my backpack. YES! Ella packed my laptop. It was really cool and untraceable. My Mom said Uncle Jeb gave it to me. He died right after I was born but had this in his will for me cause I was his only nephew. Wait, Uncle Jeb? Jeb! It was him who gave me the laptop! He knew we would need it! I need to tell Max. I turn to her when a man walks up.

"Hey kids, I was wondering where your parents were." He had movie star good looks and a feral gleam in his eye. Uh oh. I double tap Nudge's hand and she reaches over to taps Iggy's. Iggy turns to the exit and starts to work on the opening. Max sneers to distract him.

"We are meeting them there arse. Leave us alone. We don't want your crappy concern" she snarls. Max can be quite scary, did you know that? The Eraser gives a handsome laugh.

"Well, young girl, I'm not worried about your parents. I'm worried about you" he smiles. Nudge taps my hand. That means Iggy will open the door in five seconds. I tap Max's hand. 3...2...1...we all stand and the exit fly's open. All the passengers gasp and oxygen masks drop. They wrap it around their mouths in panic. We can fly at airplane height so the oxygen level didn't bother us. Everyone jumped out but Max and I. I pull Max behind me and we jump. Max whips out her wings and lets out a groan. I whip out my wings too. OUCH! No more sudden unfurling, now I can see why Max groaned. We slammed shut the exit before the Eraser could jump out and we fly away. Angel screams and points behind us. The plane is flying right towards us. We can fly fast, but we can't out fly a plane. We can, however, out maneuver one.

"Nice birdie, nice big birdie" Max yells at it. She turns to us. "Go, go, go, it can't outmaneuver us!" Its like she reads my mind. We all split but still angle in the same direction. We go like that for a while and it's tiring. But then Angel screams again and we look behind us to see her being sucked into a the plane engine. Max takes off towards her. She grabs her just in time and throws her out of the way by taking her place. Then Max is sucked in instead.

**(A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger. Don't kill me, Max just got sucked into a whirlpool of blades and all...okay fine, I'll go hide. Please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, even if it's just death threats, if it is a threat, be creative! **

** R&R&F. Read, Review, and Follow because I have more chapters coming! You need to know what happens to Max! AGGGHHHH (dodges knife)! Bye! (hides))**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Chick Fight!

**(A/N Hey, hey, hey my peeps! I have time to update today! Whoop whoop! So I will, maybe I'll update too. I'm embarrassed to announce that I have writer's block. I know what will happen in this chapter, but in the next, nada. All well, I write a lot so it'll come to me as I write. Oh, and I've been spending every single day on Fan Fiction. I love your stories!)**

**Fang's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream in horror as Max disappears into the blades. Not Max, not Max. I love her, I need her. Max!

**Max's POV**

I push Angel out of the way and, as a result, end up being sucked into a plane intake. Yeah, a normal day for Maximum Ride. I turn and get sucked to the side just before the blades cut me into tiny slivers of feathery Maxiness. Okay, gross image. I get sucked in a tiny corner where I feel like I'm never going to hear again. SO LOUD!

But then it gets quiet and I see a metal door shut behind me. Crap on a cracker **(A/N Big Bang Theory)**. That's when a women appears.

"Hello Maximum" she says loudly. It was still pretty loud from the blades. I sneer at her in reply. She's a white coat. I can tell. "You are going to Europe, my dear?"

"Duh!"

"That's great. I'm guessing you think you can destroy the main branch of the School with only six mutants. Oh, you guys are so sure of yourself!" Wait, there's a School in Europe! Thanks white coat.

"Well, If you'll excuse me..." She laughs. Her eyes are glinting like the mad witch-with-a-B she is. And, yes, I'm watching my language after I heard little Gazzy swearing like a sailor at a white coat after I had done it the day before. They look up to me, you know.

"Max, Max. You can't leave, You'd get sucked into the blades!" I snarl in anger. She's right. Unless. I start to peer behind her and see a small opening into the plane. No, don't want that. I look into the far corner. There! A small trap door! I launch myself at her and start punching. I Punch her mouth first then cover it with one hand so she can't scream, which would alert the Erasers. Speaking of which, why did she come without one. They think they are so smart, they are invincible. Oh, Gazzy would have loved the Invincibles. I loved that movie. Why am I talking about that when I should be beating a white coat up?

I knock her unconscious and crawl to the trap door. I start to punch it and kick at it and tug on it. Finally it opens. I take a deep breath and make a cross. I'm not religious but I don't want to get sucked into a plane. That would stink. I jump out and flap hard. I soar behind the intake and make a wide arc around it. I see the distant smudges of the Flock. I'll never catch up. I fly after them anyway hoping they'll see me.

I start to feel hot. Really hot. I feel my forehead and find it sweaty. Do I have a fever? I never get sick because I have a high metabolism. Am I dying? Maybe. I remember from the school that you get expiration dates when you are about to die. It's like an imprint. I feel the back of my neck were the imprint shows up. It's like a small scar, slightly raised. I don't feel anything. I guess I'm sick or something.

All the sudden I'm shooting through the air at like 300 miles an hour. I weaved so I wouldn't get sucked into the plane again. My hair whipped around my face and my eyes watered. I felt like a jet! I rocketed through the sky and the smudges in the distant grew into recognizable Flock members. I get close enough and I hear Angel cry out in happiness. Fang's eyes get wide and everyone laughs and swamps me.

"How are you alive" everyone asks. I laugh and air hug everyone. Our wings are all touching as we jump up and down (can you do that?) in the air. We start flying and weaving again as Europe come's into view. I scream out my story so they hear it and everyone seems shocked. Except Fang. He's just quiet. But I can tell even he's surprised. We beat the plane to Europe and keep going. We're tired but we have to get a good distance away. We finally stop when Nudge begs of us. You want to know why she begs? Paris.

She runs into the first store and buys a scarf. It is loose and pretty (I guess) but warm. It's also perfect for an Eraser to yank it and her to choke. Angel got one of those little hats. A beret, I think. She got me one and used Bambi eyes to make me wear it. Fang got a new leather jacket. Gazzy bought beignets for everyone. Is that what they are? Those little powder doughnut things are delicious! Yum. Iggy didn't buy anything. I love Iggs.

"Coffee, LOOOVVVEEE it" Nudge sighs as she slurps it.

"That better be decaf" I tell her. She giggles. Dang. She probably will...

"I feel like I could fly to the space station!" Gazzy bounces up and down in his seat. Fang slides Gazzy's coffee away.

"No more coffee for you" I tease. Gazzy looks thunderstruck. I laugh. Iggy comes up. He taps my hand with a smile on his face.

"How many beignets can I have" Iggy asks. I shrug then remember he can't see me. Hopefully Angel is working on that.

"However many you can eat without getting sick," I say sliding him my credit card. He takes it and smiles. He goes and gets more beignets for everyone. I smile look around. Gazzy and Nudge are exploding from caffeine, Iggy is getting beignets. Fang is staring at me and Angel is not here...Fang is staring at me? Angel isn't here?! "Fang, Angel isn't here!" His eyes widen slightly and he stands to do a 360. When he completes his spin (like a ballerina!), he looks worried. But just then Angel skips up. I sigh in relief.

But then I notice trouble. Angel carrying a small black Scottie to be exact. I groan and Fang quirks an eyebrow. She gives us Bambi eyes.

"Please let Total stay! I love him! Please, he can talk and run fast!" I open my mouth to argue but it drops instead.

"He can talk" I ask in shock. No effing way!

"Uh, yeah, you got a problem with that bird kid" he asks with a Scottie grin. He's obviously kidding and...no, Gazzy can mimic and throw voices. I turn on him but he's getting more beignets. That's our third order. We like beignets. He's talking to the French girl who's at the cashier. She has red hair and is around 20. If he's talking to her then Total is... Crap on a cracker. Wow. Fang's mouth drops open and I look at him. I give him a look that says _Stop her_. He nods and Angel turns on him with full force Bambi eyes.

"Okay, first time we have to risk our life for him, he's out." Angel jumps up and down while I glare at him. He gave me Bambi eyes saying, "She gave me Bambi eyes. I can't resist Bambi eyes." I roll _my _eyes. Angel hugs Total tight and Total chuckles.

"I'm going to like this" he said. I gave another eye roll.

I grab Fang's hand impulsively and squeeze it. He squeezes back. I grin. But then a shadow falls on us. It's the red-head cashier. And we all know how much he loves red hair. I yank my hand out of his and glare at the table with my fists clench. _Lissa_. I grind my teeth. Angel grabs my hand, setting Total on a chair with the other. I swing her up and sit her on my lap.

_He loves you. Beat her up if she gets to close to him_ Angel thinks to me. I look at her startled but grin. She smiles back, her blue eyes twinkling evilly. Her blonde curls bounce. The red head pulls over a chair and sits between me and him. I growl. She glances smugly at me and then looks over at Fang. She murmurs something in French. Fang shrugs.

"Oh," she giggles. "English. Hi, I'm Bridget. Your cute." Fang's eyes widen and he glances at me.

"Hi, I'm Nick" he mutters. Bridget giggles again and tosses her red hair. My eyes narrow. She leans in and places a manicured hand on his chest. She leans in until she's only like 10 centimeters.

"Here's my number. Call me" she purrs. She hands him a napkin that has numbers scrawled on it. She leans in closer. 5 centimeters. I start to shiver angrily. Angel crawls out of my lap and sits on the chair with Total. 2 centimeters. I see red. 1 centimeter.

I yank her away from Fang. She starts to argue but I drag her to the ground and sneer at her. Stupid Bridget.

"He's taken" I snarl. Fang looks at me in shock.

"By you" she teases. "Yeah, right!"

"You have a problem with that" I growl at her. She laughs.

"He wants a real girl, not one with a flat chest and no make up!" I gasp in anger

"Well, slut, maybe he wants a girl who thinks for herself!"

"You better hope that because you are so not a girl!" I see blood red and my teeth are clenched. I pull my fist back and punch her in the mouth. She gasps in shock and pain. I punch her again and again and again. She gets a bloody nose. I make sure not to break anything or break the skin. I make them just tough and painful. Fang is pulling me off her and I'm yelling at her and she's yelling back and Iggy is cheering "Chick Fight". Sexist Pig. Bridget gets up and yells at me. She runs after me and rakes her nails down my face. Or should I say, CLAWS! She pulls back to claw me again but Fang grabs her arm.

"Stop!" His voice is low, cold, and deadly. She pulls back and runs back into the coffee shop. I keep shrieking profanities in her direction and Fang keeps dragging me by me wrists. It hurts my heels but if he let me walk I would probably run back in there. _Think with your head_. Let me be angry for a few more minutes.

The rest of the Flock follows us, Gazzy bringing beignets. Good boy. I keep shrieking as Fang drags me and everyone is staring at us. I don't care. Someone walks up. He has red hair and green eyes. Red hair. I freak and start screaming at the top of my lungs. The stupid boy grabs Fang's arm.

"Let her go, are you trying to use her" the boy asks angrily. I look up at him tears in my eyes. Those nails hurt pretty bad, especially when a tear burns them. He looks down at me with pity. I start yanking on Fang's arms screaming at him to let me go. I want to hit stupid red boy. "See," he growls, "She hates you!" Fang glares at him. And yanks out of the boys hand. He keeps dragging me down the street and the Flock follows. The boy follows too. Eventually I calm down. I stand and rub my heels and wrists. Fang looks at the boy who I learned was Daniel. Mind your own business Daniel. I give Fang a look that says, _Let's play this to our advantage. _I tap the ground with my foot. I said that I'll run fast, he should chase me. We'll lose the stupid boy. Fang gives a slight nod. I pick up Angel and Iggy holds Total. They heard the Morse code too. They nod. Nudge takes of sprinting and Iggy follows. I run after them. Fang waits a second and then follows me. Daniel follows him.

"She's running idiot, she doesn't want you! Stop using her." Fang flips him the bird and I snort. Stupid Daniel.

"Split up" I shot, "Meet at the gragerty!" That's code for where we started. We reach the woods and Nudge splits off. I keep following Iggy then Iggy splits. Fang keeps following me. We lose the boy Daniel and circle around. Fang catches up with me and Angel and we hold hands. Angel gets down and we walk. Fang is sending me apologetic looks. I'm sending whatever' looks.

"So Fang, what did you want to tell me about Lissa" I ask. He looks at me. I glare back. He sighs and squeezes my hand.

"She was going to see Gazzy and she obviously wanted me so I kissed her, gross, and pushed her into the woods where I knocked her out." I roll my eyes. I forgive him already. He said it was gross. I sigh in relief and hug him.

"It's okay" I tell him and he smiles. Angel yanks on Fang's arm and she stares at him. He flushes and turns to me. His fingers brush across my scratches. His eyes have gold flecks in them. How did I never notice that? Oh, because we were never this close. He smells like the woods. He also has another scent, like the sky. He smells like...I don't know. He just smells good. His black hair swoops in his eyes just the perfect amount. His hard arms seem soft as they wrap around me. Her calloused fingers caress my face and he leans in so close. I lean in a little too.

When are lips touch, lets just say fireworks explode and lightning strikes and the world cheers. Well, Angel cheers, but it was still the most perfect kiss in the world. I hope it never ends.

**(A/N Finally, some real Faxness. And, since I have like no reviews, I'm going to be starting in story polls! Whoop whoop! Plus, I will only update if I get at least 2 reviews! MWAHAHA! So please , review cause I love writing :3 Okay for poll**

**If you could be any mutant, what genes would you want combined into you? And give an explanation! Don't have to many bird mutants! I'll announce MY answer and the winner of the poll in the next chapter. Fly on peeps :3)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- THE School

**(A/N I have to go on vacation AGAIN this weekend. Another 8 hour drive. KILL ME *dodges knife*! Not literally! Haha. I've been getting reviews saying I'm going a little fast paced so Imma try to slow it down a little. Oh, and I have two fave authors on this site, so far, and they are Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute and Cake is a Good Friend! Whoop Whoop, you go girls (I'm assuming your girls)! And I'm pretty sure none of us are James Patterson. BOO!)**

**Someone's POV**

So, the Flock was here and Europe. The Dictator said it took them too long. I personally think they were quick. The Dictator said they will find the school, or someone will have to help them. Someone, being me. I want to help them, just not in that way. Either way, they will come and we will capture them. There's only one chink in the plan.

I don't want to be evil. I want to be in the Flock, not against them. The School is evil, getting to close to the Flock and rushing them. They push too hard and fast and are destroying the world. I want to help the Flock. Why should I help the School? I hope the Flock would be able to accept me. I have a story of the pain that the main School cause. I know their weaknesses and their strengths. I know who has information and who doesn't. The best part is that no one knows it. They think I'm a dumb servant mutant that can't think for myself. I can, actually and I think they are the stupid ones. They think the Flock can't beat them but they can. The Flock is a lot smarter and stronger then they think.

Oh, and one more thing that will probably help them to trust me. I have wings.

**(Agh, I know, short. I have a little writers block. It is the most painful thing in the world! But, I'm recovering. I'll spend vacation eating soup and will hopefully be back to my peak health by Monday. But, it was a LITTLE slower. No quick find of the school. I was going to have them in and out in one chapter. Instead, it will be help in one chapter, find school in next, and capture in third! YAY Izzy is bringing the speed down! Oh, Faxness in next chapter. Oh lala! Oh, R&R&F Read, review, follow! :3 Fly on peeps)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Help

**(A/N I kidnapped Iggy! Since I didn't own him and I wanted too, I stole him. It was very hard, you know? I had to sneak into the house and grab him. Max had saw me but let me take him :3. Iggy's so cute, don't you think. He is so awesome and smart and can make bombs! *sigh*. Anyway, the rest of the Flock can visit him whenever they want.**

**Iggy- HELP!**

**Me- Don't worry, you'll get used to it.**

**Iggy- You have good peaches!**

**Me- I know, they are scrumptious! :3)**

**Max's POV**

After Fang's and my heartfelt conversation (Shut up Angel), we had to wait five minutes in the clearing before Iggy showed up **(I/N Iggy Note, I was fashionably late! A/N I'm always late too!)**. Then Gazzy and Nudge showed up. We all sat and started to eat beignets or whatever they are called. Thanks Gaz. I eat a lot of food and so does the rest of the Flock so the beignets were gone in a snap. Sadness! Fang smiled at me and my pouty expression. He pulled out the last beignet! He saved it! I love him. I snatch at it but he splits it in half and gives me one. I scowl. At least I got the bigger half. I stuff it down my throat then brush the powder sugar of my shirt. The powder will leave a small stain on Fang's black shirt. _No Max, don't think of Fang and his shirt and Fang without his shirt and...NO! _As you can tell, I have some serious problems.

"Okay, so we need to find the school" I say. Fang gives me a 'thank you Captain Obvious' look. I give him a 'your welcome' look. He gives me an 'I was being sarcastic look' and I give him a 'thank you Captain Obvious' look, like he gave me. He started to shift his look to something that is not PG-13 rated when Iggy cut in. Thanks Igg.

"Save your loving looks for when you get a room" he says with a stupid grin. How did he know we were having a silent conversation? I have no clue. Wait, 'loving looks'? 'Get a room'? I hate you Igg. I glare at him hating the fact he can't see it. _Soon he will _Angel thinks. I smile at her and she smiles back, petting Total softly. "Anyway, how do we find the school oh wise leader!" I glare at him and is about to tell him off, and come up with a plan when a girl crashes through a bush and into our clearing. She stares at us, frightened with big chocolate brown eyes. Her lips part slightly in shock.

Then Edward comes silently through and scoops her up. He murmurs her name, which, is quite obviously Bella. He sparkles in the sun and she looks captivated. They give each other deep loving looks that are so fake. Then he dumps her on the ground with a deep, I no love you, and walks away. She cries. He starts to stab at himself with a wooden stake. She stops him. He loves her. They start to make out. He bites her and she has a baby and...OMG, just kidding. I had to do that. That movie was so stupid **(A/N I actually like Twilight, but you have to admit, the movie can be kinda over dramatic. Today, for example, during New Moon, Iggy got fed up with the breathing. Their breathing is loud and hitching like "Edward *breath* I *breath* love you *gasp*" "Oh Bella *breath* I love you too" *breath breath gasp breath choke breath*. Anyway, he hit pause just when Bella was staring at Edward. She was cross eyed with her mouth slightly opened. We cracked up!)**.

So the girl with big chocolate brown eyes **(A/N I accidently wrote blue instead of brown. Big chocolate blue eyes. LOL FAIL!) **and her lips in a 'o' was staring at us. She had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. _She wants help, she was at the School, I can't really read her_ Angel thinks. I nod slightly and walk up to the girl and crouch next to her.

"Back there, a few miles, big building, bad building" she cried and ran away. I was still in a crouch and stared after her in shock. What? Fang crouched next to me and kissed my forehead. Gazzy laughed. Sigh, Gazzy's humor never fades. Angel giggles. Iggy laughs too when Gazzy whispers what happend. I fist bump Iggy in his face. He grunts in pain and holds his nose. Angel giggles some more and I stand.

"To the School! Let's go! Hup two three four!" Gazzy pops up and I take his bag and hide it in an...oh, I shouldn't tell you. You might be one of them...not good. But anyway, I hide everone's bags and we start the long hike to the School. Pretty much to our doom, but hey, stay optimistic!

***This is a line break that likes lollipops and rainbows and ponies!:3 He will hurt you if you read him O_o. Do not read the line break or else...***

Okay, so the walk was a disaster. Apparently, no one ever taught anyone but Angel and Fang how to walk quietly on the balls of your feet because the rest of the Flock besides us was like a hippo, charging through a china shop. Sigh. Fang naturally walked quietly but Jeb had taught me. Usually I had to remind myself but ever since I got my memories back, his teachings became instinct. It's kinda strange but I have a feeling thats why I lost my memories and got them back as well. To get the teachings and mold it into my instincts. I'll figure it out.

Angel made a little noise at first until I tried to teach the Flock. She listened and Nudge tried but she kept going back to usual walking. Gazzy tried too but he epically failed. Iggy didn't even try. I hate you Iggs. He was the hippo in the china shop. The others were baby hippos. I finally got enough and whirled around and started to hiss at them. They paled considerably and looks scared for their lives. Good. I felt smugly proud of myself when I realized they were looking behind me. Well, Iggy was listening behind me. When I shut up and listened, I could hear the sound of marching, I could smell smoke, and I could feel the pain in my bones. I turned slowly and stared at the base of my fear, the base of my pain, the base of my being. The School.

**(A/N The end! Was it too fast? I hope not. I thought it was pretty slow. They figured out where the School was and went to it. Easy pesy. Lemon squessy.**

**Iggy: Shut up IzzyPure.**

**Me: Call me Izz, Igg. Anyway, cause I kidnapped Iggy and have to take care of him, I'm not going camping! Yay, no long drive. So I might be able to update soon which would be awesome.**

**Iggy: Yeah, it would. You should put more me in it.**

**Me: Don't worry, there will be Piggy. No not like a pig. Like Pure and Iggy. Yeah, I made me a character. Whoo Hoo!**

**Iggy: And she will like me. And she is you and...oh jeez!**

**Me: *blush* Nah, It's just Nudge is a little young for you and you and Ella can never be together and we need some Iggy love. Ella leaves a note in your bag in the story, you'll tell Fang that in later chapters, OMG I just came up with that idea as I typed it. I am talented!**

**Iggy: Sure, sure. So, I'm a ladies man in your stories, huh? Your stories are okay, not the best though...**

**Me: Meanie! Anyway to my faithful readers...**

**Iggy: Fly on peeps! :3**

**Me: Hey, I wanted to say that! All well, I'll say R&R&F! Read, review, and follow! :3)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Bird Kid

**(A/N Me: So Iggy almost bombed my room. Bad Iggy!**

**Iggy: Look, I didn't know that stuffed animal was your favorite, okay?**

**Me: Whatever Iggy.**

**Iggy: It's kinda cute...**

**Me: *blush* Really?**

**Iggy: Yeah, but I doubt James Patterson sleeps with a stuffed monkey!**

**Me: AGHHHHH *attacks*)**

**Fang's POV**

I admit it. The School scared me. I heard Max gasp but I couldn't look at her.

I mean, the School is the cause of your nightmares. Not to mention the end of the world. So I was not looking forward to going undercover in this place. It looked even worse then the School in California. And California is freaking scary. Yeah, I sound like a wimp but I'm not. I just, hate School. That's pretty much it, not some deep girly part in me that…I'll just shut up now.

So Max takes control, like usual. Even in the School she had a leadership aura that none of us could question. Except the white coats and, if you're smart, you'd probably realize that the white coats fail.

"Okay, so let's go in there and sneak into a computer room. Um, we can go in through the vents then blend in with the other mutants. If there are other mutants" Max mutters. We all agree and Max begins to climb the fence separating us and the School. Nudge pretty much hops up the fence, in fear and excitement. Angel follows her without hesitation or help. Gazzy chases after her and I follow them. Iggy holds onto my belt loop so that he doesn't get separated from us. Max reaches the other side and starts to scan the yard. Less then a minute later I see what she's looking for. I see the vent and nudge her shoulder. I point it out and she nods.

"Let's go!" She motions for us to follow her and we all run to it. We all stop in our tracks when we see blades whirling in it. Angel winces and I see Max grab her hand and squeeze it. Angel is probably scared of blades now considering she was thinking she was getting sucked to her death. Max is probably a little phobic of them too cause she was the one sucked into it. But Max is brave and she doesn't even hesitate to grab a stick and jam it between the blades to stop the spinning. She pushed Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy in first. Nudge crawled in too, but not before asking why the vent had blades and how STUPID it was. An eye-rolling Max followed her. If you're asking how come Max went in first when she was the toughest, well, disabled, children, and ladies first. Not that Iggy is disabled. He isn't. But he is blind so…

I crawled into the tight gray space and was immediately sucked into memories of dog crates and mazes. I am slapped out of it by Max slapping me. Impatient Max, let me daydream. Oh god, that sounds like…wow. I am not that girly, I swear. Sometimes I don't know the right words to express myself and…Shut up Fang.

**Max's POV**

There were other mutants. Just obvious ones, that didn't look mutant at all. Angel squeezed Total so tight that he complained of suffocating. Nudge was quiet for the first time in her young life. So it was heaven in hell. Peaceful quiet in burning evil. But the good thing was we found computers. Nudge was even able to hack into them real quick. Then again, the bad thing was we got captured by this 'Dictator' man.

Yeah, we suck at sneak attacks on big companies. Let's call this 'epic fail'. Ready? EPIC FAIL!

So we were chained to the stone wall of our dungeon by our ankles and the whole Flock was angry with me, due to my 'muttering'. Yeah, well it's not my fault that we got captured and I'm muttering so I have a plan to get us out of here! The flock can just…

"Muttering" Total complains, biting my ankle. I growl at him then go sit by Fang. I lean against him tiredly and sigh. He puts his arm around me and Angel gives a small smile directed to us. I try to smile and manage a grimace. Good job Max. You look SO optimistic. Well, build a bridge and get over it **(A/N I/N FAVE QUOTE) **cause I'm pessimistic. I don't care. So we wait for the Dictator to summon us. And we wait. And we wait. And we wait. I almost fall asleep when I hear a slight echo of footsteps. It gets louder until a small shape moves into the dim light.

She was short but had a lean muscle to her. She had some pretty bad cuts and bruises up and down her body. She has almost waist long brown hair. It is lanky and dirty. But the thing that sticks out the most is the eyes. She has ordinary big chocolate brown eyes. Just like the girl in the clearing. The girl in the cleaning wore a wig. The girl in the clearing is her. She is the girl in the clearing. She is experiment five-oh-seventeen. Oh. My. God.

**(A/N So good, bad, what? I wanted to write more in the experiments POV but I said they would only get captured in this chapter and if I did that it would kinda lean into the next chapter. If it's slow now, and boring, SORRY! It gets better. They were captured for Pete's Sake! They need to escape and RUN! And maybe experiment 517 will go with them. **

**Iggy: I think its bad. No Iggy love.**

**Me: Iggy love is in the next chapter. A little.**

**Iggy: Good.**

**Me: Yeah, good...**

**Iggy: You're blushing aren't you?**

**Me: No! *blush***

**Iggy: Hmmm...you like the Igg, Izz. I'll prove it.**

**Me: Shut up. R&R&F Read, review, and follow! Oh, and I only update if I get at least one review. Sad, but I only have ten reviews!**

**Iggy: Oh, god. We need Iggy love! REVIEW!**

**Me: So cute. Anyway, FLY ON PEEPS :3!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Iggy is AWESOME!

**(I/N IzzyPure is in the shower so I took the liberty of writing this chapter. I took her diary and invited Gazzy over. Oh disclaimer, Izzy isn't James. Pure isn't Patterson.**

**Gazzy: So, she says she was planning on having you tell Fang about the letter Ella left you. And also it says how Izzy kidnaps you and…oh, this is the diary part, Iggy.**

**Iggy: Diary?**

**Gazzy: Yeah! So she says how she likes this guy who has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Apparently he's funny when he isn't blowing up her stuffed animals.**

**Iggy: What, that sounds like me! Am I not good enough for her?**

**Gazzy: It IS you Iggy.**

**Iggy: Oh.)**

**Iggy's POV**

I sat down next to where I heard the steady breathing of Fang. He shifted slightly when I sat down. I could tell because his chain dragged across the floor. I rubbed my back between my wings and listened to stall for time. I wanted to tell Fang something but I also didn't want to tell him. I listened to Max muttering as she paced and Total complaining. Nudge was telling Angel about how dirty her clothes were and how Max would come up with a plan. I don't know how that connects, but whatever. Gazzy was sitting next to Angel. I could hear his hand patting her shoulder.

I turned to Fang and tapped on his shoulder. His hair swooshed in the air so I knew he was facing me. I took a deep breath and held it.

"Okay, so I wanted to talk about Ella" I told him. He grabbed my hand and put it on his lips so I knew he was smiling a Fang smile. As in, a twitch of his lips. Fang doesn't talk much. He thinks I want to gush about her and say how much I like her. Well, he's wrong. This is something bad.

***Flashback***

**_ I wrapped my arm around Ella in goodbye and kissed her cheek. She flinches. I look at her. Well, I train my blind eyes in her direction._**

**_ "What" I ask. I feel her hand come up and push some hair off her face. It settles on her back. It tickles._**

**_ "I…I…I can't fly Iggy. I could never keep up with you" she whispers. I froze. Why would she think that mattered to me. "I left a note in your bag. You can feel the imprint probably. If not, have Fang read it to you or something. Sorry Iggy." She pulled away and my mouth dropped open. Was she breaking up with me? We were never dating but, STILL. She said goodbye to Max and we all took off. I was in shock. And then Max screamed. We all freaked out. This was the best day in the whole world! Note the sarcasm. _**

**_ Fang carried her until she woke up. I could hear his grunts. Max is heavy. Poor Fang. Max woke up and freaked saying we have to go to Europe. Never argue with an angry girl. I said 'sure' right away. Fang fought but had to concede because an angry Max is an evil Max. _**

**_ We all get on the plane and sit by the exit. I am the one that needs to open it. I doubt we will need the exit but Max is paranoid. I take out a piece of paper and feel around for imprints and don't feel any. I grab another piece of paper from my bag and unfold it. I feel the top and hit imprints right away._**

****_Dear Iggy,_

_ I could love you. You're cute, brave, and funny. You're a little but sexist but that adds to your charm. I was surprised to find out you have wings but at first it didn't matter. You could stay at school and we would have this secret with the rest of the Flock. But you had to leave. I understand, of course. I don't mind. But it made me think._

_ Iggy, you have wings! You're a super hero! I'm a normal ordainary girl that will have to wait home for you to come back. I could love you but you need someone who could keep up. You need someone who could fly with you. Maybe Nudge? Yeah, maybe not. I don't know. Look, let me go. I'll find…someone. You'll find someone and we will still be friends. I'm sorry Iggy but I have to say this, we're over. I…love you. Goodbye for now but find someone else. I will NOT hold you back. Bye Iggs._

_Ella_

***End Flashback***

"It's not good Fang! She left a note. We're OVER" I whisper angrily. He drops my fingers but now before I feel his smile turn upside down into a frown. Ha, that rhymed. Fang pats my shoulder and I drop my head into my hands. "I loved Ella, what am I going to do without her?" Fang shrugs. I start to cry. But silently. I know, Iggy crying? Well, it's my first girl and she says she loves me but we're over. Yeah, so I'm crying. **(I/N I don't cry a lot, but Fang cried when Max rejected him the first time and if Fang cries from heartbreak, EVERYONE cries from heartbreak) **Don't judge me.

Just then Max comes over and sits on Fang's other side. Fang taps my shoulder sadly then I hear his arm wrap around her. I scoot away and stop crying. I keep my head in my hands. I think of Ella. I could move on, I guess.

If she was sweet and caring like Ella I could. If she liked bombs I could. If she helped me but didn't HELP me like overprotective. I could move on. But where would I find a girl like that. Oh, who could find.

Just then light footsteps echo down the tunnel to our dungeon. Small footsteps that barley made a sound. It was like they were gliding. I listened harder. They were a girl. It's a small petite girl. I've heard her footsteps before. In the woods. She's the girl! The girl who ran from the School. She lied to us!

Max gasps as the girl comes in view. I hear the girl's footsteps shift and I know she flinched.

"Sorry, they forced me. I didn't want too, I swear! I'm a mutant so they have the power" she cried. Her voice is pretty, like Ella's. Only Ella's voice was lower. This girl has a high voice. Not uncomfortably high. Like, soprano high. Pretty.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Max can be very vengeful. She probably hates this poor girl. I'm kinda mad too. Thanks a lot mutant.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," she says. Oh, I like her. She has back bone. Just like us. I smile slightly. No, Iggy. Bad, Iggy. Don't like this girl. She will be like Ella. She can't keep up. But I can't keep the smile of my face. "Look, I want to help you! I can! I can help you escape because I know this places weaknesses. Just let me join the Flock. Get me out of this place!" Her voice chokes up. She's crying. Max shifts and I hear her stand and walk over. I hear rustling and everyone gasps.

"See," she cries. "You can trust me!" I start to get really upset. Blind people always find out last. It's not fair. _She has wings_ Angel thinks. Oh, thanks Ang. I come over and feel her back until I find her wings. They are soft. The feathers shift slightly as she shys away from my touch. I feel the ridges and muscles. There aren't much muscles in her wings. She can't fly that good yet. She can fly a little so she can follow us for a little. But we will have to teach her. I feel where her wings connect to her back. She shudders. This girl is a bundle of nerves! For good reason…

"They're real, she was born with them but she can't fly that well yet. Needs some practice and muscle" I announce. I move my hands away and I hear her let in a breath she was holding. I go and sit against the wall again.

"I can get you out next Tuesday. Today is Monday so you'll have to wait a little. I'll come at midnight. Which means that the yesterday was Monday" she confirms before I can ask. I smile again. Nice.

**This is Iggy's line break. Line break will self destruct in five…four…three**

So it is nighttime and it's Monday. That means that the girl will show up any minute now. This girl is fast. She must have been planning a while. It seems like only a line break ago was our first day here. And now, our last day here.

I hear her light footsteps and tap on Max's shoulder. Her hair swooshes which means she has turned to look at me. I nod. It's time. We gather up the Flock. Total's still yawning **(I/N Woah, I yawned when I typed yawning)**. Fang picks him up. If you are wondering how I know, it's that Fang walked over, which I could tell because I could hear his footsteps, and then Total complained about being picked up. Duh.

The girl appears. Or appears for everyone else, I can't see her. Well, I can never see anyone. I follow them down the tunnel where I can feel some more air. That means there are connecting tunnels. Footsteps echo everywhere and I lose them. I hear the low echo's coming from a general direction but out of the three tunnels in that direction, I don't know which one they went down I freeze in horror. I'm lost. I hate being blind! It's the worst thing in the world! I want to punch the wall but that would hurt so instead I punch empty air. Unfortunately, the air wasn't empty. My fist hit the stone wall and broke the skin. I double over, my teeth clenching.

"Crap" I growl. Of course there would be a wall there, Iggy! You idiot! It didn't hurt terribly and I've had worst but that added to my complete confusion of direction just made my day horrible.

"Iggy?" I didn't hear the girl over my swearing. I turn in her direction and focus my gaze even though I can't see. "Are you okay? Why didn't you follow us?"

"I'm blind" I say sadly. I would be angry but the poor girl sounds so innocent and confused. I wait to hear her stumble back in shock. Instead the footsteps come closer. The girl grabs my hand. Her touch is soft and reassuring. No Iggy, bad Iggy, you don't like her. She probably thinks you're a blind mutant freak. She will break your heart.

"Then hold on to my hand. Oh, and try to keep up!" She says that with a smile in her voice. She's issuing a challenge! She doesn't care I'm blind! My heart swells but then I shove it down. You can't like her, Iggy. Bad Iggy. But she's so innocent and pure.

"Pure" I whisper. She hesitates but then plunges into the tunnel after the Flock. She is really fast. She's right too, I have to pour myself into a sprint to keep up.

"What did you call me" she asks. I pant.

"Pure, since you're so innocent and the evil (white coats) are trying to change you. It's obviously not working. And I forgive you for getting us captured!" I smile in her direction and she slows down.

"I don't have a name but I kinda like Pure. Yeah, it's cool. Call me Pure!" She sounds so excited to have a name. The girl…I mean, Pure starts to run fast again and I stumble along behind her with a huge smile on my face.

We catch up with the Flock and Pure proudly bares her new name. The Max pushes us to keep going. Max is the only girl who could always keep her eyes on the prize. Well, not always…Fang! Wiggle eyebrows. Pure leads the way and I hold her hand so I don't get lost. Yeah, that's the only reason why. I don't like her or anything.

She leads us through secret hallways and deserted rooms. We crawl through pipes and finally leave through the same vent we came through. I could tell it was the same from the smell. Yeah, Gazzy let loose one of his…talents. I gave it a total ten. But, it does smell bad. Not to mention stale. Pure keeps gagging as we crawl through it. Gazzy is quietly giggling. We finally climb out the vent, using the same stick as Max used. I could tell because it made the same squeal. Different shapes blocking blades make different squeals. Don't try that experiment at home.

We then quickly unfurl our wings and Pure is nervous. I can tell because she's flinching and shuffling her feet. I squeeze her hand and let go because it's kind of sweaty. Kind of gross. I hear her hands rustle as she wipes her palms on her pants. I smile. We start to run with Pure keeping up easily. We all jump and push our wings down hard. Flying is so easy. I don't need to see and the air soothes my face. I can hear everything in the air and I love to cup the wind in my hands as it rushes by. I hear Pure copy us. Her wings make noise as she awkwardly flaps her wings. Max shouts tips at her and Nudge puts in some more hints. Of course, a hint for Nudge is a speech for us. Oh god, imagine a speech for Nudge. I would DIE! Pure starts to get the hang of it but I can hear her panting. She needs to work out her wing muscles. Nothing to do for that but fly. We soar up and over the fence and the fear and pain of the School fades behind us. We'll be back. And next time, we'll be leaving behind rubble!

**(I/N Okay, good huh? Yeah Pure is based off of IzzyPure. She's always wanted to fly. Oh, review basic features of you and we can include you in the next few chapters! The Flock needs help to take down the School! So yeah, R&R&F. Read, review, and follow. New poll too, since the last one wasn't answered. 'How awesome is Iggy?' That's the poll.**

**IzzyPure: Iggy! What are you doing? Iggy is Awesome? What kind of chapter is that? And you read my diary? You are dead Iggy!**

**Me: Agh, gotta go. Wish me luck against this monster. **

**IzzyPure: HOW DARE YOU READ MY DIARY! *lunges***

**Me: HEEELLLLPPPP! Oh, Fly *ow* on *Ow* peeps *OW* :3!)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Love Birds

**(A/N I stayed up REALLY late last night, like until 1: 30 in the morning. But I'm still hyper from my sleepover this weekend! Oh, and I know I said I'd only update is I get at least two reviews and I've had none. SOB! But I love writing so this is just a little filler. Some fluff. Fax (only a little) and Piggy (a lot)! Haha, PIGgy.**

**Iggy: Shut up.**

**Me: You shut up. I'm still mad at you. You read my stinkin diary!**

**Iggy: I'm sorry! Anyway, I'm excited for some Piggy love.**

**Me: HA Piggy love! Oh, Piggy cracks me up.**

**Fang: Hey.**

**Me & Iggy: FANG! :) )**

**Pure's POV**

I was barley able to hold out on the flight away. But Max finally landed in woods like, 500 miles away. They settled in trees, TREES! That, is SO COOL! I grabbed a branch and curled up where the branch met the trunk. Iggy laid down next to my branch. I was tired. I needed to fly more. I looked around at the Flock. I'm part of the Flock now! Yes!

Gazzy was snoring and Angel was up but looked deep in thought. Her brow was furrowed. Total was curled up on her. That's gotta be hot. Nudge was talking to Max and Max was tuning her out and staring up at the leaves. Fang was in the branch just to the left of Max, a little higher too. He was typing on the computer and brushing his fingers through her hair. He looked away from his computer screen and our eyes locked. I pointed to his computer and mouthed 'what?' and he shrugged. He mouthed 'My blog, asking for help from kids' **(A/N Come on, review and describe yourself (loosely) and I'll make you one of the kids' who help!)**. I shrugged and turned to face Iggy. He was really cute. He was so brave and sure of himself even though he was blind. He was pretty amazing.

"Are Max and Fang together" I asked him. His sightless eyes looked in my direction and he gave a huge grin.

"No they are enemies, intent on killing each other!" I scowl and lift his fingers to my mouth to show it. He laughed and my scowl loosened. I slowly smiled. "Do you like bombs?" My mouth fell open. What was that. And I couldn't ask what the heck he was talking about because he would just tease me.

"Um, weird question, but ok. Um, yeah, bombs are pretty cool cause they go BOOM and light up the world in an explosion of fire. I'm not the best at making them but I can make a few. If you don't like it, build a bridge and get over it!" His mouth falls open, like mine did when he asked me the question. I drop his fingers from my lips. I forgot they were there.

"I love bombs too! I make them all the time with Gazzy!" I laugh. Perfect. He grabs my hand and smiles at me.

"I'm smiling too Iggs!"

**Iggy's POV (A/N I love writing in Iggy's POV because it is a challenge. Since I can't describe stuff.)**

"I'm smiling too Iggs" she says when I smile at her. I wish I could see her smile. It probably lights up the world. I almost jump to her branch and kiss her. She likes bombs. She's sweet and has some sarcasm in her which rocks. She can fly with the rest of us. She doesn't try to be over protective. She helps me like the rest of the Flock does. Which is great. Her voice is sweet and caring. Her wings are as soft as baby chick wings. I can tell by touching her that her wings are a solid brown. A pretty brown. Her hair is long and brown too. She has pretty pale skin from being stuck inside all day when she was in the school. And she is 13. Only a year younger then me! She's perfect.

She's shorter then Ella though. Around 4'11½'' which is weird. All of us are pretty tall. Maybe she has a short family, like every one between 4'11'' and 5'1''. Then being 5 feet at 13 would be really tall. That's probably it. Or they experimented so much they stunted her growth! No, they didn't do that to us. She just probably has a short family.

"Iggy, are you okay, you seem confused." She squeezes my hand in comfort and I know I have to tell her.

"I really like you but I also really liked this girl who's name was Ella. She was nice and funny. She was like Max in a way, just not quite as tough. But that was okay because I loved her. But she didn't have wings so when we had to leave she gave me a note. I could feel the imprints and it said she loved me but we were over. My heart broke that day. Then you appeared. I know I've only know you a week but..." I was so embarrassed by my whispered speech. I shouldn't have done that. She probably thinks I'm a freak.

"Iggy, I really like you but I understand you aren't ready for another relationship. Sure, I really want to kiss you, but I'd wait forever for you. You want to ask, why, huh. Well, you're funny, smart, and charming. You like bombs and your so confident despite the fact you can't see. You get along with the younger kids and from what I can tell, you lighten any situation. Who wouldn't love a guy like that?" Pure pulled a Nudge and pushed that all out in one breath. She pants slightly after her speech and I wait until her breathing in under control. Then I rise to my feet in a crouch. I jump to her branch and sit down . I'm a little wobbly since I was away from the trunk but Pure scoots over so I can sit next to her and lean against it. My legs dangle off and our legs brush. I shudder when they do. It's like electricity arcing through me.

I slowly lean in. I'm a little nervous, what if I kiss her ear. But then I hear her shift and her lips meet mine. I almost smile (but that would be weird) because she understood my troubles and kissed me instead. Sparks of electricity urge me on and I put my hands on her waist. She wraps her arms around my neck and we deepen the kiss. We don't french kiss, that would be a little much (Actually she just wouldn't give me access:( ! KIDDING) We just didn't want to go to far.

It was a sweet kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries. I don't even know if she's ever had a strawberry but that's what her lips tasted like. It seems like forever but only a second before we break apart. And I open my eyes and stare deep into her chocolate brown eyes, wide with shock and happiness.

**(A/N So Iggy saw her eyes! ZOMG, what does it mean? Can he see again? And they kissed! I know I said faxness but I just had to end it here. CLIFFHANGER! And only update if I get at least two reviews on last chapter! MWA HAHA! There was a little Faxness too!**

**Iggy: Yeah, him brushing her hair!**

**Me: It was sweet! Right Fang?**

**Fang: I want a kiss from Max.**

**Me: Of course you do... Oh, I almost forgot (NOT)! IGGY KISSED ME! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Iggy: I pecked you on the cheek since you gave me my lock picking kit back!**

**Me: Yeah, well you are free to go anywhere but leave and when my family is around, you have to HIDE! But who cares, YOU KISSED ME!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Fang: I'm out of here (leaves).**

**Iggy: Oh, God help me! Oh R&R&F, you know what that means. Fly on peeps! (runs from IzzyPure) :3**

**Me: I love you Iggy! (chases) :3)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Bird's Eye

**(A/N So I got THREE reviews! I love you guys!**

**Iggy: You get excited over three reviews?**

**Me: Oh course! That's a whole ONE more then I asked!**

**Iggy: Wow, you readers need to review more. I mean, since she got three review, she made me some strawberry shortcakes! With extra whipped cream! Imagine what she would do with five reviews! Please review, for me?**

**Me: Why are we talking about reviews before the chapter starts?**

**Iggy: Your right, we'll talk about normal beginning stuff next time.**

**Me: Coolio.)**

**Max's POV**

I love kissing Fang. And that's exactly what we were doing which just made my freaking day. Wow, I'm a crappy lovesick mutant! Ugh. I woke up after some bad dreams about the School and tunnels and dungeons and yadda yadda BLAH! I woke up and Fang looked down at me. He put away his laptop and dropped down to my branch. I was shuddering. Great, now I'm a lovesick terrified mutant. This is SO not Max. This is like, Maxine! He leaned in and started comforting me. His eye's were as dark as the night. I couldn't help it, I leaned in. His eyes widened a bit. Fang's version of being shocked. I pressed my lips softly to his and closed my eyes. I was about to deepen the kiss cause, you know, once you kiss Fang, it's hard to stop. Oh gosh, now I'm an addicted lovesick terrified mutant! STOP THE HORROR AND PAIN! When I heard a laugh and turned my head to look.

One thing I hate. People kissing people. Ironic, I know. I love to kiss Fang but hate it when other people kiss. Okay, I don't. If I saw Lissa kissing Dylan (where in the world did that come from?) I would be all, good, they deserve each other. But Iggy kissing the new girl, Pure? No No No. I stare in shock for a minute. I glance over at Fang and see him staring too. It's a small little kiss. Just long. But still, No No NO! I'm about to scream at Iggy for him to stop whatever the hell he was doing but they broke apart. They opened their eyes at the same time. His eyes widen. He lets out a strangled yell and falls to the ground with a thump. Gazzy wakes up with a start and looks down. His eyes widen to the size of Iggy's. He jumps down. Angel stares at us in disgust.

"Iggy and Pure were kissing at the same time YOU were kissing. That is so weird and gross." I roll my eyes as she jumps down too. Angel.

"Iggy and Pure were kissing? Are they together now? They just met each other! Of course they are really cute and adorable and seem to have some understanding with each other like you and Fang. Oh, you guys were kissing too! Don't shake your heads, I heard Angel. And you're blushing tomato red. Oh I love tomato soup! Don't you? It's so creamy and delicious and tomato-y. My faveorite brand is Cambells! Cambells is really good even though Gazzy says they use fake tomatoes. Are there such thing as fake tomatoes? Aren't all tomatoes real? Do you like tomatoes?" I roll my eyes as she jumps down also. Nudge.

I grab Fang's hand and we jump down together. We land and run over to where Iggy is looking around with wide eyes. He looks at Pure first who is kneeling by his head. He then looks at Gazzy who's eyes are wide with worry.

"Gazzy! You have a cowlick!" I stare at Iggy in shock for a second then crack up. I laugh and I laugh. When I calm down, Iggy is looking at Nudge. "Nudge! You don't have frizzy hair!" Once again I laugh and laugh. He moves on to Angel. "Angel! You do like like an Angel, you devil!" I chuckle at that one. Pretty good Iggy, pretty good. Iggy looks at Fang. "Fang! OMG, you do have a big butt!" We all, including Fang zero n on the gluteus maximus in question. Wow, Fang does have a big la toosh on him. All at once we fall to the dirt and roll around, cracking up.

**Fang's POV**

I hate Iggy. I freaking hate Iggy. What about Max? Does she get teased? NOOOO. Only Fang gets teased. Well, so did everyone else but Max and his stupid crush are safe. Everyone looks down at my...ahem...round buttocks and collapse in laughter. I glare at Max as everyone calms down but she keeps rolling on the dirt. Finally she stops laughing, choking for air, her face tomato red. Huh, like Nudge said. Oh, god, I'm turning into Nudge! Next thing you know I'll be all ZOMG!

"Are you okay?" We all look up sharply. How did we not notice this girl coming up to us. She was Asian and had dark eyes. I couldn't tell if they were black, like mine, or brown. She had dark brown hair with bangs. She brushed them so they were...whatcha call it...I don't know. They were swept to the side. I think we were somewher in the widwest, closer to California then Washington so she had tan skin. Not like Max. Max was really tan. She only had a hint of tan, almost like Angel. She was fair but being outside a lot gave her that slight brown to her tone. Oh god, I was right. I'm turning into Nudge! Since when did I describe looks!

"Um, I'm Stacy, do you guys need help?" Max finally recovers and stands up. She steps forward. If I was that girl, I'd run.

"Actually, yes, we do. Do you know about the School?" The girl shakes her head. "The School is destroying the world.." Max goes on to explain pretty much everything. The girl watches with wide eyes that widen even wider when Max shows her our wings. She feels the feathers and lets out a small grin.

"Okay, I'll help you. I'll gather my friends. Can you come back here at midnight every night for a few days. My parents never notice when I sneak out." Max shifts uneasily then agrees. Stacy smiles. She waves goodbye and runs off. We then turn to Iggy. Now that we've got the School problem postponed, time for the Iggy problem.

"How did you know Fang has a big fanny" Max asks, hands on hips with a huge unholy grin on her face. I punch her shoulder. She doesn't even stumble back. She just keeps grinning. Iggy grins, looking...straight...at...her.

"I can see" Iggy yells happily, dancing around. Max turns to Angel who has the most angelic smile on her face.

"Angel, you did it!" Max runs over and give Angel a congratulatory hug then runs to Iggy and hugs him too.

"You're pretty! Not as pretty as Pure," Max slaps him, "But pretty. What did Angel do?" I fum. First I get insulted, then Iggy says Max is pretty. Max is not pretty. She is beautiful.

"At the School I heard what they did to your eyes. I kept thinking about it. Maybe I could fix you! Recently I figured out I could. When I read in your mind that you had no idea what happened to your eye or how to fix it in your subconscious, I pushed the thought of what happened immediately. It was really hard and took a while to get it in there. I would have told you but I didn't what you to get your hopes up in case I failed. But no, your brain sent your healing atoms there and healed your sight." Angel smiled nervously. Iggy stepped towards her with a frustrated look on his face. Max tried to hold him back with Pure's help but he shook them off. He ran at Angel and scooped her up in a hug. She laughed, shocked. Iggy laughed happily.

"I LUVE YOU I LUVE YOU I LUVE YOU" Iggy sang and he spun Angel around. He put her down and danced to Gazzy and Nudge. "It's great. My hearing and sense of smell is the same! I feel great!" He threw a bomb in the air and it made a small explosion. The trees didn't catch on fire. Good for Iggs, Max would kill him otherwise.

We all fly back to our branches. Iggy kisses Pure then curls up to go to sleep. His eyes are still open and he looks hungrily around. He finally falls asleep. Thank God. Now I can kiss Max. I hop down to her branch and kiss her. I hear her gasp in shock then she kisses me back. I move my hands to her hips and she slides her hands down to my waist. Then she breaks away to crack up. I look at her strangely.

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I can't help it. Your...your...your lower posterior is...hu...HUGE!" Max collapsed in laughter and I glared at her, pissed off.

I'm going to kill Iggy.

**(A/N Okay, I have to do this. I know I said that this would be the beginning at the end, but I had no idea what I was going to write when I started in this chapter so I have to comment on it. Okay so first, Fang doesn't have a HUGE**** rear, he just has a decent size, well, ****derrière! Iggy just HAD to say something embarrassing to Fang and this seemed like the best thing. All these bum synonyms are actual synonyms, you can look them up!**

**Iggy: HAHAHAHA! Oh, Fang? Buttocks? Oh My God, you can be funny Miss IzzyPure!**

**Me: I know. Oh, and Stacy, the Asian girl is really Macygirl, the only reviewer who described herself. THANKS! :3 **

**Iggy: People better review more about basic looks, otherwise, IzzyPure will have to make up characters and you won't be in the story. :(**

**Me: Yeah so R&R&F! ANDDDDD...Describe basic features to be in the next chapter! Oh, and I must have five reviews on this chapter to update. Sorry, but I kinda need charecters. :3**

**Iggy: FLY ON PEEPS! :3)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Midnight

**(A/N Wow Maceygirl. You like my stories? YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Iggy: Wow. Your happy glow is blinding!**

**Me: WHHHHOOOHOOOO I have a fan! Yes! I wish I was JP, he has tons of fans!  
Iggy: Oh my god, god help me.**

**Me: You said the lords name in vain twice in a row! 'grabs soap'**

**Iggy: NO CRAP CRAP CRAP ON A CRACKER! 'runs'**

**Me: Okay, now you need soap 'chases' :3)**

**Max's POV**

"So, her name is Johanna, call her John" Stacy tells us gesturing to her friend. **(A/N Johnlocklove99 is my friend so I know what she looks like. I'm not blind! I/N HEY!)**

I like the name John. Sounds like a boy, like Max. I fist bump John. John has shoulder length brown hair and glasses. She has brown eyes and is pretty tall for a human. So like, 5'2''? Yeah, about there. Pretty good for a thirteen year old.

Stacy goes to her next friend, Elly. **(A/N You reviewed Elybean123 so I just made you a character, sorry if you don't look like this) **Elly kinda looked like Angel. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. However, Elly has super long blonde hair that isn't even wavy. Straight as corn silk, whatever that is. Ella made me read Twilight. Like, the whole Saga. I kind of enjoyed it, it's supposed to be a comedy right?

Elly was very pale and petite. Her eyes made her appear bigger though. They were ice blue and her gaze was sharp. Elly was a sweetheart, though, so her gaze is a lier. Bad gaze. BAD GAZE! Oh God, I need help **(A/N SOAP TIME!)**.

Star was another friend. **(A/N Flying Star Forever! You reviewed, sooo...) **Star had red hair, like Lissa. She didn't have freckles and she had brown eyes instead of green. But then little Mr. Big Tush is watching her in interest. Oh, he's DEAD!

Stacy has been bringing friends for the past few days. Today is Thursday and on Saturday we are charging the stupid School.

So far Stacy has brought John, Star, Elly, Amy, Isabel, Rose, Catherine, Susan, Ronald, Daniel, David, Bailey, Lindsay, Emma, and so many more people. That girl is popular. Stacy finally leaves with her friends promising to see us on Saturday during the a the School. They still can't believe our plan would work but they had hope. It had to work. It just had too.

I turned to Fang to see him looking at Star. I would hate Star but she's so nice and she didn't even look at Fang so I hate Fang right now. After they leave I mutter something about needing space and take off. I fly to behind a cafe where I tuck in my wings and enter it. I buy some beignets, DELICIOUSNESS! I get a coffee too. I sit at a table by the window so I could jump out if need be. I trace the lines on the table. I hear someone stand up and walk towards me. I turn and glare. He sits down across from me and smiles at me.

"Hey cutie, do you live here?" I sneer.

"Obviously not, I'm a tourist idiot. Leave me alone" I snarl. He winks at me.

"Well I would, but you keep getting in my way pretty!" Ugh, I roll in my eyes. Boys are SO stupid. He leans in. I lean away. He leans closer. I preform a duck and weave maneuver.

"Come on babe, I know you want me" he begs. Oh God help me.

"I have a boyfriend IDIOT! Now leave me alone." I cross my arms and look away. He should leave now.

"But," He says. Oh boy, this guy never gives up. "I think I would be better for you. Your boyfriend is probably a cheating jerk." Woooooooooooow.

"Excuse me," a voice said dangerously calm. Oh no.

I turn to find Fang behind me glaring at the boy. The boy's eyes widen till they are like dinner plates. Oh, dinner...that sounds good. Oh, gosh, off subject. Anyway, yeah, wide eyes.

"I...I said that she...she is probably too good for you." Fang's eyes narrow and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go Alice" he tells me. I fall in character. I flutter my eyelashes and smile at him. Blah, teenage girls.

"Okay Max." Fang just glares at the boy. We stand and I grab my beignets. Yum. We leave and start to walk away when a hand grabs my arm. I get yanked back and lips smashed into mine. I pull away in a split second and punch the guy hard. I hear a crack as his nose breaks and gushes blood. Fragile humans.

Fang and I run and take off when we are out of sight. Fang is still silent. I can feel the waves of madness rolling off of him.

"What the heck was that Max?"

"What the heck was that? What the heck was that? What the heck were you doing watching Star? Your like her huh?" I looked away and swiped away my tears real quick. I don't need to care about Fang. He can like Star.

"Max! She reminded me of Lissa! I was watching her because I was scared she was going to attack me like Lissa." I look back at him. I study his eyes. He's telling the truth.

"Oh. Good."

"Land."

"Why?"

"Just do it." We land in a clearing once checking that no one's there. Fang starts to kiss me. And we kiss and kiss. I almost mention his butt but, oh ha, BUTT BUT! Wow. Anyway I almost did but I didn't want him to kill Iggy. And Fang doesn't have a big butt. He just has a...oh whatever. I kissed him.

"Max, I love you" he murmurs. Uh oh, what do I say? WHAT DO I SAY?

"I...I...I..." I break away and run and take off. I fly back to the trees and land on my branch. I curl up and silently cry. _It's okay Max. Fang will forgive you _Angel thinks to me. _Thanks sweetie _I reply. Fang lands on his branch. I turn to him.

"Fang?" He wouldn't look at me. I hope he forgives me before we get captured by the School. He has exactly 5 hours to forgive me then. Crap.

**(A/N Max is going to turn them into the School? NOOOOO!**

**Iggy: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: Oh, and I'm writing a new story! Just about to post it! It's called Maximum Strength. Yeah. It's about this normal teenage girl. As in she has secrets. But Max has two dark secrets that threaten to break her. Max tries to be strong but maybe she'll need help from the family next door who call themselves the Flock. Can she gather her strength to tell them her secrets or will she break.**

**Iggy: Am I in it?**

**Me: Duh!**

**Iggy: Are you in it as my girlfriend?**

**Me: No. 'pouts'**

**Iggy: Oh. Good.**

**Me: Are you lying for me? AWWWWWW. :)**

**Iggy: Oh hell no!**

**Me: :( What? 'grabs knife' LOVE ME IGGY!**

**Iggy: No way. 'IzzyPure chases Iggy' I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!  
Me: YAY! I love you too!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The Capture

**(A/N So sorry about the late update, even though it is till pretty quick. But I was kinda busy yesterday. See my mom said that I spend way to much time on the computer. I was like, I'm typing and reading! HELLO, IT'S FANFICTION! Wow Mom. But I listened and spent the whole day off the computer. I started to suffer from computer with drawl. My hands shook and fingers typed in the air. Oh, and I kept thinking about the beautiful gray miracle just 5 feet from me. So now I'm on again. YAY! But I bet if I was James Patterson, I could spend all the time on the computer I wanted.**

**Iggy: But you're not so you can't.**

**Me: Thanks Iggy. And I haven't forgotten.**

**Iggy*gulps*: Forgotten what? Hehe.**

**Me: You LOOOVE ME!**

**Iggy: You were chasing me!**

**Me: IGGY LOVES ME! YAY! *kisses cheek***

**Iggy *blush*: You..you were chasing m…me.**

**Me: Mwa haha, he likes me. :3)**

**Fang's POV**

So basically I pour out my heart to her, GIVE her my heart and she runs away. Thanks Max. Good job Fang. I mean I was, "I love you Max" and she was all, "AHHH RUNNING AWAY NOW!" So I'm heartbroken. No sugar coating. She pretty much strangled my heart and threw it in a lake. Once again, thanks Max.

She flew back to the tree and curled up on her branch. I laid down on mine, practically seething. How dare she? She acts like she loves me, that she forgives me but when I tell her the hard truth she leaves? Who the hell **(A/N SOAP!)** does she think she is?

Ugh. I don't mean that. She obviously was confused and scared. She must be wrestling with her feelings. And she had to run. That's what she learned in the School. When scared, run. And she knows who she is. She is a beautiful proud leader. And a dang good one at that.

I feel her eyes boring into my back and I shift and clench my fists. Even though I understand, I can't really forgive and forgot. Sorry Max. Give me some time.

**Pure's POV**

"I don't want to go back there Iggy, I don't!" Iggy and I have been talking all day and we've finally shifted topic to the School. I'm scared to go back. I mean, we have to turn ourselves in so we can be the force on the inside pushing out while the people on the outside push in. Together we hope to break the School. Sure, whatever. I don't want to go back to that place.

****Flashback****

_ "Yes, I see what you mean. Not like other avian-human hybrids. She is much shorter. She's just as lean and strong as them. Well, short family genes." They prod, poke, and insult me. To them it's just scientific observation. To me it's painful insults. I mean short? Stupid? Stick figure? Messy Wings? Well, if I could wash them they wouldn't be as messy. I snarl at them. It was weak but a diffience neterless. I was proud. I was strong. At least I was before the hit me hard in the shoulder, knocking me over. I jump up and swing widely. Something painful slides down my leg. It buckles and I slide to the cool stone floor. They cut me, again. Luckily they always give me the correct medication so I don't have many scars. They then pick me up by my head and throw me in the cage. I push against the door without hope. _

_ "Let me out" I cry. I need to talk to the Flock. They're here! And it's my fault. You think I would get a reward for bringing them here but nooooo. Experiment five-oh-whatever gets a black eye, a cut, and a bruise. Nice._

_ "She's actually communicating very efficiently now. No more grunts and pauses in sentences. Very good." He nods his head. I snarl with real feeling this time._

_ "Come here and let me out. I can give you pauses in YOUR sentences." His eyes don't widen. His mouth doesn't drop. Dang._

_ "Slightly violent though. Need to work on calming her." My eyes widen. _

_ "Slightly violent? Slightly violent? You guys are throwing innocent children in cages and doing experiments on them. You are hurting their friends and family. We hate you. All of us. And for good reason too. Slightly violent you say? Who gave me this freaking black eye? Who caused this bloody leg? Who gave me this bruise right here? You! You and your fellow white coats! I hate you! You stupid experimenting scientists You don't give a crap about us and we don't give a crap about you! So leave us alone. You are a stinkin dog crap! You are a fobbing fen-sucked fustilarian! You are a dizzyeyed canker-bossom that has a unchim-snouted puttock. You are a fly-bitten bugbear who has a beetle headed baggage! Go suck on an stick you utterly friendless annoying genital wart who has the same googly eyes as the anatomically incorrect noodle brain and the indecisive imbecile. You will die alone since you are a stingy sewer dwelling ape who comes on to whimpering cabbage and her hideous noodle brain! So, yeah we're violent trying to protect ourselves from you, you hideous numbnuts!" I finally finish and cross my arms. His mouth finally dropped open. Oh yeah, BURN! I JUST said that! Whoop whoop! Oh yeah, I just destroyed you! I don't know how I come up that stuff. I rock!_

Yeah, if I see them agin they might freaking kill me.

"Look Pure. You gotta come with us!"

"NEVER!"

"Please Pure, for me?" He leans in and look s deep into my eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

"No…" His eyes widen into bambi eyes. Fight Pure, FIGHT! "Fine." He claps his hands and smiles.

"Yes!" I smile at him then lean in and kiss him, my arms around his neck, his around my waist. Iggy is a pretty freaking AWESOME kisser.

**Nudge's POV (A/N Warning, mostly rambling)**

So, like, Max woke us up this morning. She was all, get up! No breakfast! I was all NOOOO! I need breakfast. I especially like those little breakfast apple pies from McDonalds. You know, the little round ones? They are SO good. They are so sweet and cinnamony. I love cinnamon. It's so yummy! It also smells really good, like heaven. I bet heaven smells like cinnamon. That would be nice. It should also smell like baking cookies cause who doesn't love cookies. I love cookies. Especially chocolate chip ones. They are really good. Max loves them a lot. She also loves Fang a lot. It looks like they had a fight. Max looks kinda stressed and sad and Fang is quiet and avoiding her. Course, Fang is always quiet. He's like a brick wall. Maybe they put brick wall DNA in him. Does brick have DNA? I don't know. I also don't know why Gazzy stinks so much. What is his problem with digestion, it just stinks! It's like a green cloud that envelopes you and chokes you and…

"Okay guys. Sorry about this but we have to do it," Max says. Yeah Max, sure we do. Of course. You're the leader anyway, we have to listen to you. You know what else we should listen to. Nicki Minaj. Yeah, she rocks! I wish I could go to the beach, beach. I wish I could go to space. That would be awesome. I wish I had a boyfriend. I wish my heart could go all Boom boom. I wish I could fly…"

"Nudge, you CAN fly" Gazzy says. Did I say that aloud? That happens a lot. I have gotten a lot of hands over my mouth that I didn't even know was open. Gotta work on that. The thing is if I don't talk a lot my head gets really cluttered with all the problems and wants. Like, I want an apple pie now. Apple pies are really good. All cinnamony. Yum.

"Yeah I know," I say, "It would be really awesome to be like a star ship though cause then I could go all, into space in stuff."

"I need some space too" Gazzy says and everyone laughs. Humph. Not fair, it wasn't funny. I mean all he did was change the meaning of space from the nothingness outside earth into the nothingness in work. Oh, haha, yeah that is funny. Almost as funny as the knock knock joke Fang told me. It suits him.

****Flashback****

"_Knock knock." What was Fang doing? Oh who cares, I love knock knock jokes. Almost as much as I love cookies and pie and food in general. But cookies and pie are the best. Especially chocolate chip cookies and apple pie and…_

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "Nothing"."_

_ "Nothing who?"_

_ "…"_

_ "Hello?"_

"…"

"_Fang, your supposed to say something…OH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

I giggle back in present time. Oh Fang, you make me laugh.

**Max's POV**

So we sneak back to the fence at the School and climb it. Total is shaking in my jacket. I know, but I couldn't hold him in my arms so my sweatshirt can hold him. Whatever, don't laugh.

We step down and Iggy throws a bomb at the door. It explodes and an Eraser pops it's head out. We act scared and surprised and Iggy throws more random bombs. White coats and Erasers run out, dodging explosions and debris. Eventually Iggy "runs" out of bombs and we act frightened. Oh no! Haha.

They circle us and we act like we are scared but thinking.

"Up on three" I whisper, just loud enough for some white coats to hear. "One..."

We all jump up at once and unfurl our wings. The Erasers lunge forward and grab our foots. We start to shake and I even start to order around.

"Get out guys! Don't try to help each other wiggle and GO, come back for us!" I should be on Broadway. They yank us down. OH NO! Haha again. A White coat approaches with a smirk on his face. Pure whimpers and the White coat looks and blanches. He kicks Pure and Iggy growls.

"Welcome back to the School" he says, smirk back in place.

**(A/N Will update on Sundau, I promise. Satersay if I get 2 review by then so I have 20. Yay!**

**Iggy: They have to do it anyway remember. You will only update if you get 2 reviews.**

**Me: Oh. Whatever. Oh bed time in 7 minutes. Gotta hurry.**

**Iggy: Yep. You do.**

**Me: Shut up Igg, I gave you a girlfriend and sight in the story.**

**Iggy: Wish you could do that in real life.**

**Me *blush*: I can give you ONE of those things. Hehe.**

**Iggy: Oh god…**

**Me: I LOVE YOU IGGY!**

**Iggy: Please exzuse her while she has a personal moment. *IzzyPure sobs* I'll say it then. R&R&F. Fly on Peeps. :3)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- The Headache to the Extreme

**(A/N Fine, you fnicking win. I just wanted 20 reviews. Sheesh. Whatever. Here's your fnicking chapter. **

**Iggy: Please excuse her. She's upset she only has 19 reviews, not 20. So please review her cause I have to live with this monster.**

**Me: Disclaimer.)**

**Max's POV**

I guess you could say I was going crazy. We turned ourselves in and Fang is giving me the cold shoulder. I just wanted to scream out to the world "I LOVE FANG!" Wait, did I just say that? Oh God. I'm crazy. _Think with your head not with your heart._

_ **Shut up.**_

_Think with your head, your head, your head._

_ **SHUT UP!**_

_Max, it's me, the Voice. Fight it. They are trying to control you. Fight it._

_ **Shut up voice.**_

_Sometimes you amaze me._

The voice leaves and I massage my temples. Trying to control me, eh? They want me to be a robot solider that follows every command. They want to take the heart out of me. How did they even put in that endless quote? I haven't been in the School for over four years! I…

_Think with your head not with your heart._

Ohhh….JEB! He always drilled that into me. Stupid Jeb! Once we get rid of this School we need to go talk to him. I'm feeling pretty good but then I see Fang looking at me blankly. Oh God I can't take it! What should I do? What should I do?

_Think with your head not with your heart._

A strange force comes over me. We will not be able to fight with each other if we are upset. Go up and talk to him.

"Fang," I say as I march up to him. The Flock isn't watching. Angel is playing with Total and Gazzy is imitating Nudge so she's telling him what to say. Iggy and Pure are looking around the dungeon. They are a little happier today cause we are getting out tonight. But back to Fang. He looks at me and I see a flash of hurt. My heart twinges and I almost start sobbing uncontrollably.

_Think with your head not with your heart._

The force comes over me again and my back straightens, my jaw clenches. God help me I beg to Fang. Please help me Fang.

**Fang's POV**

I guess you could say I was going crazy. We turned ourselves in and I was stuck giving Max the cold shoulder. I just wanted to scream out to the world. I look over at Max, a controlled blank expression on my face. She's massaging her temples. For a second I'm worried. Is she going to have another brain attack? It's only happened once but, it could happen again. Her face lights up and I lose my worriedness if that's even a word and go back to depression.

She doesn't need me. Or does she? She glances over at me and her face falls. She stands, making her chain jangle and marches over to me. Literally, marches. What is wrong with that girl? Nothing, she's perfect…besides her feet. Ugh, she just says I'm paranoid. Whatever!

"Fang," she intones. She sounds robotic. My brow furrows and I accidently let a flash of pain show in my face before I cover it. Her eyes widen and she slouches sadly. I see her fighting with herself. She's going to run. She's going to run.

Then her back straightens and her jaw clenches. Her eyes glaze over and turn hard. Cold. Her fists clench and I start to lean away. This isn't Max. This is not good.

"I am sorry for running. I was confused. You need to forgive me so we can rely on each other and have each other's backs when we escape. It's only logical." Logical? Max is never this robotic, this cold.

"Max, what's wrong with you?" Her eyes turn even colder and she tenses. She seems to grow, bigger and taller then me. You might think it's stupid to be scared of a girl but I've never seen Max like this. I cower.

Then her body shrinks and slouches. The jaw loosens and her hands lay curled at her side. Her eye's break and show the pain inside. She fights with herself.

Growling under her breath, the old Max starts to come back. The change is terrifying. Max is starting to seriously worry me. Her eyes grow hard again, but how they usually are when she kicks butt. She crouches slightly. Her battle sense.

"Shut up." Max mutters and she clenches her head angrily. "I'm fighting!" I grab a hand and hold it close. She looks at me and her eyes soften a little.

"I love you Fang."

"I love you too." She smiles and leans in and our lips barly touch before she pulls away with a wild gasp. She yanks her hand away and pain flashes through me. She's running away again. But when I look up I see her cradeling her head in pain. She falls to the ground and I catch her just before she hits it.

"Max." I ask in fear. _Think with your head not with your heart. _She screams out in pain.

**Angel's POV**

_Think with your head, not with your heart._ I look up sharply and hear Max scream in pain. I try and read her mind but it is so filled with pain and confusion I can't get in it. Total is covering his ears with his paws.

"What is that noise? Think with your head not with your heart?" I burrow into Max's mind again and get one more thing. The Voice. _Fight it Max, fight it._ I project the thought into everyone's mind and look around.

_Think with your head, not with your heart._

_ Think with your head, not with your heart._

_ Think with your head, not with your heart._

Pain racks through me as I fight it and the force trying to control me. Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP! Total whimpers.

**Gasman's POV**

I hear something in my head. _Think with your head, not with your heart. _What the heck? A force racks through my body trying to get me to get up and march. I stay on the ground and hear a scream. My head whips to the source and see Fang holding Max who is the one screaming. Another thought comes through me. Angel. _…, fight it. _I fight.

_Think with your head, not with your heart._

_ Think with your head, not with your heart._

_ Think with your head, not with your heart._

Pain shakes my body as I fight it. No I'm not getting up. No, I love my family. No, I think in my own way. Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!

**Everyone's POV (Iggy: Izzy doesn't feel like writing it for everyone, sorry)**

_Think with your head, not with your heart._

_Think with your head, not with your heart._

_Think with your head, not with your heart._

_**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP**_

**(A/N There is your chapter and cliff hanger. Happy? Humph.**

**Iggy: Okay so R&R&F. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, you need to, for me! PLEASE!**

**Me: Shut up Iggy. They obviously hate my story so I'm just going to quit Fan Fiction next Friday.**

**Iggy: Oh no! Guys, giver her 25 reviews. Please, she has 19. Only six review. You have too, or IzzyPure will leave and…gulp…ME! So please giver her six review. SAVE IZZYPURE, SAVE IZZYPURE! Fly on peeps! :3**

**Me: -.-)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- The Escape... Plan

**(A/N ZOMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D I ask to get up to 25 reviews as my total and I get 27? ZOMG AWESOMSAUCE! Oh and this week I was reading a story called Diary of a Lovesick Mutant. That was hilarious! I was cracking up ALL day so I defiantly recommend it. It's in Maximum Ride, and the best part is that it's complete so no waiting for chapters! So, to give you thanks to your awesomesauce reviews, I'm finishing the story. Only two more chapters after this one, I think. :( So you'll have to read my new story, Maximum Strength. It's pretty good so far ;).**

**Iggy: Sure. Don't forget, you're adding best reviews and best comment cause of the DLM. **

**Me: Yep, so I'll appreciate reviews...**

**Best Reviewer:**

Whosaidblondescan'tread8/24/12 . chapter 16

Yay! Iggy can see! STAB STAB STABBITY STAB, BLOODILY ON THE CHEST! DIE-IDY DIE-IDY DIE-IDY DIE! YOUR LIFE IS NOW OVER! Okaaaay...

**HAHA, that's good Blondie, I don't get it at all! ;)**

**Iggy: Love it, only don't be killing me.**

**Best Comment:**

Hello? Hello? Am I talking to your ass?

**Iggy's POV**

Yeah, it was pretty painful to have Max's voice screaming at YOU. I just held on to Pure and fought the pain like another voice told me too. Enough with the voices! Sheesh. God.

"This is definitely not a vacation," Pure mutters. I would laugh if I wasn't, you know, fighting a voice. So I just answered.

"Yeah."

Fortunately, after an eternity of pain, it ended. Not all dramatic like, end of music. All suddenly like...something that ends really suddenly.

"I wish I had bacon," I moan. Because, honestly, bacon is God's gift to human/bird hybrids. But then Pure shocked me.

"I've never had bacon." Never had bacon? Never had bacon? God, how can you not have bacon! I'm in shock!

"What?" She giggles embarresed. I tell her she needs bacon, like right away. Like right away. She laughes again. It's a lot easier to laugh when pain isn't destroying your body.

I look into her chocolate brown eyes. I'll never get tired at looking at them. I lean in to kiss her. And lets just say... fireworks explode.

**Max's POV**

I wake up looking in to Fang's deep eyes. He kisses me, tells me he loves me, marries me, we have kids, and we live happily ever after.

What?

God, I need help. Anyway, kidding. I woke up looking at the stone ceiling. Not the best way obviously. As you can tell from my **cough** day dream **cough**, I'd rather be looking into Fang's eyes. But God above, I don't want kids. Or to marry him. Or...well, I do want a happily ever after but never mind.

Fang's face comes into my vision. Oh, that sounded really weird. It would only be weirder if I said Fang's flesh came into my vision. That is creepy to imagine. Why am I getting so off topic? I have no clue.

Anyway, Fang's head pops up and he looks all serious and stuff that I start to laugh. Like, really laugh. The whole pain of the fighting really over whelmed me and old Fangy here just brought me to cloud nine with the ordainaryness of it all. And God he looked so worried it was almost comical.

His brow furrowed as I clutched my side and tears rolled down my face. I breathlessly laughed and laughed. Until I saw Iggy that is.

I arched my back with a giant laugh, which is unattractive, I know, but I did it. I caught sight of Iggy doing something...mmm T-rated. As in making out. Big time.

My laughs stop and tears dry. I can literally feel my face burning in anger. I know, I kiss Fang, but seeing Iggy kiss Pure just wasn't something I wanted to see. At least Fang and I do it in private.

"What are you doing," I demanded and the broke apart in a jolt, staring at me in horrified expressions.

"Max, I..." Iggy tried to explain before Fang jumped in.

"Even though that was a disgusting and unneeded display of PDA, we need to figure out what had happened. Okay?" I grunted and glared at Iggy. It made me feel better already that he could see it. It was something I never imagined, Iggy cowering under my death glare.

I sat down and called a big circle around me. I sat next to Fang, who sat next to Iggy, who sat next to...Nudge :), who sat next to Gazzy, who sat next to Pure. Angel sat on my other side. Oh yeah, that seating arrangement had NOTHING to do with me. Don't accuse.

"Okay so we all heard a voice saying 'Think with your head not with your heart,' over and over. Then another voice was saying to fight it. You had collapsed and we all collapsed to I guess, fighting the voice for control over our body. What was that?" Little Angel made that whole speech. She is a mind reader and the most reliable. Total nodded in agreement. Wow, the work even controlled a dog. That's kinda scary.

"Jeb did it. He was the one who always said it to me. He is the one who is controlling me. I'm sure of it." The rest of the Flock nodded uncertainly. "We'll go confront him after we escape, okay?"

The nod was more confident this time.

"Now about escaping, we need to prepare. It's happening in about five minutes. Fighting a voice is a good way to pass time so go, go, GO!"

The Flock jumps up and we hurry to our positions. They installed a camera to watch us this time so we had Nudge stand below it, in it's blind spot. She would reach up and mess with the card, creating a loop for three minutes. Enough time for a huge head start.

I would give her the single. A twirl of my hair. I never twirl my hair so hopefully there won't be any mistakes. I sit down near the exit. There is a door at the end of the tunnel, metal. That's why we need help.

I hear a faint scream, barley audible above the skittering of rats. I twirl my hair and quickly yank my hand down. Hard to twirl hair for three minutes straight as it would appear on the loop. Nudge gives a thumbs up as she steps out, a huge grin on her face. We all stand and run down the tunnel. This next part all depends on Stacy. She said her friend would help.

We slide to a stop in front of a metal door and I glare at it, tapping my toe and waiting. Two minutes and fifteen seconds. Two minutes. One minute and forty three seconds left. I hear a bang and the metal door slides open revealing a smiling teenager, about our age, fourteen.

She had dark brown hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. She kind off looked like Ella. She grinned wider seeing us with wings sticking out. She held up a shiny metallic key card. Awesome. I swipe it and we all run down the hall together.

"This is so awesometastical! Like, so ransane! I'm Random F.Y.I" I glance at her in surprise. Random? Who names their kid that? And ransane, awesometastical? Okkkkay.

"My name is Rachael actually but my friends and family say I'm SO random so they just call me Random, Ray, for short." Wow that girl is like a human Nudge. A little less talking, a little more breathing, but not much. Geez.

"Okay, thanks," I say. She grins even wider as we pound up three flights of stairs. She starts to breath a little hard.

"Yeah no problem, cause this is like glitter-ific!" Sure Random, whatever. We burst into a hallway and sprint around the corner and run into...Erasers. Of course, can't get a clean break around here.

Random gasps.

"This is so unbeliba-ool!" I roll my eyes and jump at the nearest Eraser. I drop a snap kick to his neck and he surprisingly crumples. Wimps. I do a drop and roll wailing out with my feet hitting every Eraser body I can find. I jump up and punch an unaware Eraser in the jaw. He sinks to the ground dazed.

"Tip, pay attention to your surrondings!" I end with an upper cut to his throat and he falls over backwards, done for the day. He better get a tip for this unexpected, butt kicking.

I punch, kick, and dodge automatically, pulling Random and my Flock towards freedom. I see the door and do I final butt slamming finale that even God would applaud. It involves a major scissor kick and a somersault that leaves me slamming my feet into an Erasers face and a Eraser rolling on the floor after a knee in the king jewels. BooYah!

"Come on," I yell, urging the Flock out the door as Angel completes her mind controlling to make an Eraser punch itself around twenty times, lightning quick. Angel skips out the door.

Random runs back to the mob waving goodbye as she joins them and starts screaming in harmony. Ahhh Music.

They break doors and windows and we watch them for a minute before it's time.

"Pull back," Fang and I bellow and the humans all move back in shock. Iggy throws a sizzeling bomb in the direction. The mob screams and move back to a safe distance. At least, what I hope is a safe distance. Keep moving, I think. And they do.

The bomb explodes and everyone screams except the Flock. Even Total screams out he is blinded. Sure Total, we believe you. But we can clearly hear Random over everyone else.

"This is SOOO Sprinkly-Icious!" I smile. Random is awesome! Or awesometastical, whatever you want. The humans are all at a safe distance and no one was hurt. Iggy watches his bomb with tears in his eyes. Pure touches his shoulder.

"I never knew bombs were this beautiful," he sobs. Iggy. I smile again. Fang takes my hand and looks at me. I smile at him. I'm smiling a lot. I guess it's freedom and bombs. Oh, and the prospect of kicking Jeb's tootie. Let's go.

"Up and away," I say over the screaming. They nod. We unfurl our wings and launch into the sky. This might sound poetic and cliché but, we were beautiful and scary as we flew away, explosions and fire and screaming, all behind us.

Watch out Jeb, here we come.

**(A/N Well Blondie, even though you aren't blonde, I put you in here just as you asked. :) Hope you enjoy. I love bacon so I had to put it in here. Go BACON! YEAH!**

**Iggy: Okay I'm hungry, what's for dinner, it's 7 pm.**

**Me: Bacon?**

**Iggy: Nah, I'm looking for something more dinner-ish.**

**Me: Huh, I'm home alone so I have to cook for me and Iggy. Bye, gotta go root the freezer. R&R&F**

**Iggy: After dinner, let's read more FF.**

**Me: Okay! :) Fly on Peeps, love you guys! :3)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Run Jeb, Run for Your Life

**(A/N Hey, hey, hey peeps! I've gotta say, I'm surprised I got 2 review this quick. Wow, just wow! :) I just love reviews. Like bacon, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :)**

**Iggy: Get on with the freakin story!**

**Me: Excuse me Iggy! Sorry, there was a really scary lightning storm like, the thunder was SO loud in my room and the lightning was SO bright. So I went into my Mom's room with my body pillow, giant stuffed bunny (Yes, I sleep with him every night. I even take him on sleep away camps. Don't judge!), and my most comfortable blanket. And get this, it was quieter in my Mom's room! So I slept from like 4: 30 until now, 9: 30! Then I decided to update!**

**Iggy: And woke me up too. I just got to sleep after the storm.**

**Me: Me too, don't act alone in this!**

**Iggy: I WASN'T IN THE QUIET ROOM WITH YOUR MOMMY!**

**Me: I...I...I'm sorry Iggy * cry ***

**Iggy: Oh God, no I'm sorry, don't cry!**

**Me: OKAY! :) It works every time!**

**Best reviewer!**

Whosaidblondescan'tread 8/26/12 . chapter 20

Yeah! Im in the story! Today I watched 3 scary movies! WHILE EATING BACON! The only thing was they weren't scary... WE WATCHED THE SHINING, CARRIE (ONLY PARTS BECAUSE THERE WERE... THINGS IN IT), AND ORPHAN! THE FIRST TWO WE WERE LAUGHING AT! Yeah... they were pretty funny. And, back on topic, you used my words! And I had the best review! AND ON ANOTHER SIDE NOTE, RANDOM USED TO BE BLONDER BUT THEN ACCIDENTALLY DIED HER HAIR PINK AND AFTER A YEAR THE PINK CAME OUT AND HER HAAIR WAS DARKER! Yes, I used to have beautiful blonde hair. So sad. :( Well, thats it. Bye! :)  
- Random :D AND ASH ;)  
P.S. If you want to know the Pink story and/or my inspiration for my review pm me!  
P.P.S. The girl in Orphan is the girl who plays Clove in HG!

**Wow Random, I don't do private messages so I can't ask but sounds sad but awesometastic! ;) Guys gotta keep us with her! She's so ransane! Haha :) I love bacon. Oh, and the Shining rocks, my Mom screamed so loud but it wasn't scary at all. I still can't believe the husband in the movie made out with a freaking slug!**

**Best Comment: (Mom to my dog :) )**

"**Well Cash, you're going to have to go back to work tomorrow!" :)**

**Max's POV**

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure we have bad luck on planes," Angel says as she sits down in her chair. I roll my eyes.

"Do you want to fly the eight hours back and be exhausted and possibly fall into the ocean with sharks?"

"The sharks and other possible sea animals you are about to mention won't hurt us." Angel points to her head, "I can talk to fish, remember!" I gape at her.

"No I don't remember because I never knew!" She looked at me. "I know now!" She smiles and leans her head back. She falls asleep. I wish I could do that.

"I wish I could do that," Fang says and I grin.

"That's what I was thinking!" He grins back at me. I start to lean in. Then a attendant pops up. We break apart in a jolt and look at her.

"No PDA on the plane!" My eyes narrow and my hands move from his chest to my hips and I stand.

"Then why were you making out with the pilot up there a few minutes ago?" Her face flushes and she looks scared. And embarrassed.

"Carry on," she mumbles and walks away. Fang raises his eyebrow at me and I flush as much as the attendant.

"You really want to kiss me that bad?" My blush fades...I hope. I lean in until my lips brush his. He tries to press his lips to mine but I lean back just enough and smirk.

"Yes I do." Then I lean back and close my eyes. I hear him chuckling in the background. I smirk again and let my exhaustion over take me.

**Hi, it's me Iggy. I decided to make this line break that explodes. Five...Four...Three...Two...One...**

I look at the door of my old house. This is where I lived for like a week. And I hated it. Well, mostly. The cookies were pretty good.

"You better run Jeb, better run fast!" Fang chuckles and Angel grabs my hand. _He's imagining you chasing Jeb. It's actually kinda funny._ I smile at her. I crouch down and look her in the eye and direct a thought at her. _You're the best girl in the world, Angel. You're like my baby! My daughter! _I think to her. Yeah cheesy but she needed to know that before I kick Jeb's butt. She smiles at me then frowns. What?

_Oh God, when you crouched, your shirt kinda raised up, revealing a strip of tanned back. _I blink, confused. So what? _Fang saw that and now he's imagining things that I just ugh. I can't even tell you. It's too... _My mouth drops and I yank my head to look at Fang.

Sure enough, his eyes are glazed over and he's staring at my butt. I flush but remember what Angel said. Be strong Max! I stand and yank my shirt lower. Then I walk over and jab him in the chest.

"After Jeb, you're next!" He blinks and his gaze flickers to Angel and back to mine, horrified. I nod, satisfied. Iggy walks up and knocks. I whirl around and jump to the front.

"Flock, behind me." Fang walks up and stands next to me. I jerk away for a second but resign myself to standing next to the guy who...uh...never mind. He's a guy. Guys will be guys!

The door opens and I see Mom standing there with Ella behind her. Ella opens her eyes wide when she sees us. She doesn't see Pure yet because Pure is in the back, clutching Iggy's arm for dear life.

"Max," my Mom exclaims coming forward and giving me a big hug. "Come in, come in. Jeb's at work, he'll be back later. I made cookies." I know. I can smell them. I walk in a trance towards the kitchen and once I get there, start stuffing cookies down my throat. The Flock joins me.

"Oh my God," Pure moans in pleasure, "These are circles of heaven with chocolate chips of awesomeness!" Iggy laughs.

"I still can't believe you never had a cookie!" Pure laughs right back at Iggy as he sprays crumbs through the air.

"Hey, all I've had my whole life is McDonald's and I have no clue what the School fed me! Gruel or something!"

"Well, I'll make sure you have plenty of cookies and bacon now," Iggy crows, spraying more crumbs. Pure giggles an dodges them. Angel turns to Gazzy.

"Teenagers are so weird! Why don't they just realize they like each other. Geez. Gazzy, you know what to do!" Gazzy grins and farts. We all gag and Pure actually collapses. Iggy runs over to her and kneels.

"My darling, oh my Queen, you need mouth-to-mouth!" He leans forward and starts kissing Pure. We all sigh happily and Fang spins me and grins.

"Do you need mouth-to-mouth to, my dear Maxie?" I grin at him and lean back in his arms putting a hand dramatically to my forehead.

"Oh Fang, you would think I would be used to the abnormal smells that come out Gazzy's rear, but alas! They startle me all the more!" Fang grins and starts to 'mouth-to-mouth' me. I can hear Angel giggling.

"Our mission was a success," Gazzy sings and I hear a smack. Angel must have high fived Gazzy, or smacked him because, honestly, his singing stinks. Almost as much as his farts. Unless he's imitating a singer, then he's freaking amazing but that doesn't count. Right?

So Ella was staring at us with shock written all over her face and my Mom was quietly laughing, hiding her grin with her hand.

"Who is she?" Ella asks once every one can breath again. Iggy looks over at Ella and his smile slips from his face.

"Woah Ells, you look Hispanic!" Ella's brow furrows. Probably wondering how the heck Iggy could see her. She looks into his clear blue eyes and realizes Iggy is looking straight at her. She blanches in...well shock. I need another word besides shock. Let's see...you know what, I'm to lasy to think about it. I'll just use shock. If you don't like it, build a bridge and get over it! Nah, not really, I'm just messing with you.

"You can see me?" Iggy grins hugely at Ella's question.

"Angel was able to get my sight back. I thought it was Pure for a second but it was Angel," he says and looks over at Angel, a huge grin on his face.

"I remember when you got your sight back," Fang grumbles. Iggy laughs at him.

"Oh yeah, because I said you had a big butt?" Fang glares at him and Iggy starts to shake his booty. I stifle a laugh and pat Fang's hand.

"It's okay buddy, it's not big...It's pleasantly round!" I then burst into laughter and Fang glares at me. Oh yeah Fang, I said it!

"We're here for Jeb and you're talking about butts!" I pout.

"Dude, back off, I haven't had cookies in days! And Jeb isn't even here yet. We mind as well enjoy ourselves!" Fang gives a small smile at that.

"Hey, before you guys fight, what is pure," Ella begs. I get up off the floor and hope on the counter.

"Ells, stand in front of me so I can give you a hug." She looks at me but walks over and I give her a one armed hug and keep her there. Angel pipes up.

"Pure is her. She helped us escape from the School for the first time. She's nice and never had bacon before. Or cookies, but she's had cookies now." Angel smiles, well like an angel. Ella gives a small smile back.

"But then why would Iggy think Pure gave him his sight back," Ella asks. Angel twirls on of her curls.

"Well they were kissing and when the pulled away and opened their eyes, Iggy could see. So he thought it was the kiss, and Pure." Ella's mouth drops and walks up to Iggy. I let her go so she could get her hurt out.

"So as soon as you meet another girl, you're with her? Seriously! Did you ever even care about me?" Ella starts to scream at him. "I leave you one letter and I thought you would be heart broken for weeks! I really like you Iggs, I just couldn't be with you!" Pure steps between them and Ella looks like she would punch her in the face. I hope she doesn't. For a dinky human, she has a powerful punch. You can thank the teacher. Me!

"Hey, Iggy was heartbroken. He cried. He was mad. He though he would never find someone he liked again. How could be sweet and kind like you? How could like bombs? How could fly?" Fang leans against the counter giving his little speech. I was in shock. Half the time he doesn't even give a little sentence. But when it comes to love, Fangy's a softie. Angel pops in.

"He heard Pure. A voice soft and sweet. Who knew he was blind and acted like it didn't matter. When Iggy got lost, Pure helped without being all 'Poor you and, left, right, straight'. She just said tunnels are very echoy here, grab onto a loop of my jeans.

"She liked bombs, she said the fire was beautiful. She heard about you and said sorry. She understood. She was sweet, nice, pretty, liked bombs, and could fly. Iggy loved it. Iggy loved her. He still likes you but it's fading to a more sisterly love. He was heartbroken but Pure held him together. How could he not love her after that?"

Ella looked at Angel, at all of us and backed away, right into my arms. I whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry." Ella nodded and walked away giving Pure and Iggy a hug. She hugged everyone, even Fang, the rock.

"ZOMG this is SO dramatic. Almost as dramatic as the time when Max was getting her memories back. Fang told me what happened. She glowed green and was lifted in the air. CREEEEPY! And Fang was all, MAX I LOVE YOU BE OKAY! Haha, can you imagine Fang saying that. I've only heard him saying I love you once, and too cookies. He loves cookies. I love cookies too. Especially snicker doodles. Oh that's a funny word! You know what else is a funny word? Rectangle. Say it slowly. Rec-Tang-Al. Isn't it weird. Rectangle is a cool shape though. Like a stretched square. My favorite shape is a circle though, cause it's one continues line. Kinda poetic and beautiful. I think I;m beautiful. Well my hair is frizzy but I have big brown eyes like chocolate. I love chocolate. It's so sweet. Like Angel. Angel is sweet, like an angel. Which explains her name! Oh, and Iggy is Iggy cause it's like Ignite. Ignite...Ig...IGGY! Oh wow, can't believe I just..." Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shuty." We all laugh.

**Line breaks have very sad lives. They are short and simple. Nothing exciting. Don't ever be one.**

The door opens and we are all sitting in the living room. It's time to talk to Jeb. He is so dead. Even Angel, sweet little Ang, is mad. I'm furious.

"Hey Flock," Jeb says as he walks in on us. I narrow my eyes.

"Sit and explain, NOW!" His eyes widen slightly and he smiles.

"That's my Max, brave till the end." My eyes narrow again and he sits down on the only open chair. He crosses his legs, manly style and puts his hands together. He leans forward and unclapses his hand to adjust his glasses. He closes them again.

"Okay, so we escaped from the School." I was surprised he followed right away. I guess he could see that because he gave a quick smile.

"Yes I'm giving you a short quick summery. School. Escape. We got on a plane, you guys with the luggage so the School wouldn't find us. They would be looking for a guy with a bunch of dirty children. Not a guy, in disguise, with a lot of luggage. So I knew you and Fang would end up together and distract each other so I jerked the plane and you all hit your head and blacked out.  
"I gave you fake memories until you were ten and you started to live your life. I still wanted you to have your memories so you could get them back so they were just hidden. I taught you so when we came back to the Flock to fight the School, you would be ready to lead. And I didn't want Fang to distract you so I separated you guys.

"We came here when you were ready. The Flock was too. Their parents trained them. I wanted you together because the School was after you. You needed to get your memories back but you needed to do it yourself. So I stuck you guys close and then you know the rest."

"Then what about the Voice. And the voice?" Jeb nods. He knows what I'm talking about.

"So the Voice, I don't know. It might be your subconscious telling you what to do. And how it knows everything, I don't know that either. I don't know what it is but it has nothing but good intentions apparently. Plus it can't control you. Nothing to worry about.

"But the voice. I didn't know how powerful your subconscious was. When you got real memories, your fake memories faded and what I taught you went into subconscious, or instinct. But the saying bothering you was pretty powerful cause I said it all the time and when you went into the School for the first time, they boosted it so it could control you. But when you destroyed them, it shorted out. You should never hear it again.

"And then the rest of the Flock could hear it because they boosted the power all the way up. You heard it the most. It almost killed you. They did it just to control the Flock. Sorry."

I roll my eyes.

"Thanks. You are forgiven but not forgotten. I'll remember. Just toe the line from now on. I can't believe you gave us fake memories!" He open his mouth to object but I raised a hand. "I get it, I get it. You needed to teach me without Mr. Distraction over here." I jerk my thumb at Fang. He smirks.

"But next time, just ask and the Flock could stay and just stay inside while I got my lessons. Okay?"

"Okay," Jeb agrees. I stick out my hand an he shakes it. I stand and dust myself off.

"We're staying for a while. It's over right?" Jeb nods.

"For a while. Not forever." I nod back at him.

"We'll fight again when the time comes. Okay gang, get comfortable." I grab another cookies and eat it.

"Your going back to school you know." I groan. Lissa. Fang groans too. But the rest of the Flock cheers. Nudge starts blabbing about her other friends and I start to smile. We can deal with Lissa. We're the Flock, we can deal with anything.

**(A/N It's not the end! Don't worry...PLUSSSSS I've decided to make it longer! They are going back to school! What kind of pranks will they pull on Lissa? Oh imagine her face when Fang and Max come together in school. HAHAHAHAHA**

**Iggy: I'm glad Ella excepted you.**

**Me: Me?**

**Iggy: I mean Pure.**

**Me: Okay, so I'll only be able to update on Tuesday and Weekends. Sorry I have school starting tomorrow and having soccer Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 6-8 then dinner and shower with bedtime 9? Yeah no updates then because 3:30-4:30 when my mom picks me up is homework time. And then I have to get ready for soccer. But if you're lucky and soccer is canceled, you'll be blessed with an update! Oh and just because the main School was destroyed, there are still Erasers out there and other mutants too...Max and the Flock will have to fight them! Happiness, it's longer! Hey, and lets try to get 35 reviews as my total! I have 29 right now so only 6...I'm just so HAPPY I have all these reviews! **

**Iggy: I'm loving it too, you made me cookies. And brownies, and we watched TV with popcorn. She is so much better on a review high, KEEP HER IN IT!**

**Me: YEAH R&R&F! Fly on peeps ;) :3)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- The Awesomest Day Ever, Until Lissa.

**(A/N OMG I'm such a late updater, I feel SO bad but school is SO busying. Not to mention, I'm, preparing to apply for high school. Carver, Literary Arts, WHOOP WHOOP! But I'm here and all's well.**

**Iggy: Have you tried the mint chocolate chip ice cream sandwiches?**

**Me: DUHHH! It's SO good.**

**Iggy: I know right! Oh, hi guys.**

**Me: LOL Iggs. Anyway, best reviewer, it isn't funny but made me glow inside. LOL SAAAPPPPYYYY!:**

aspen 8/25/12 . chapter 19

This is the best fan fiction I have ever read, you are a great writer.

**Best Comment:**

"**Who throws a shoe?" That was my step dad, LOL!**

**Fang's POV**

I was looking forward to the first day of school. I know, crazy. But really. I missed my family, my teachers, and I can finally proudly bare Max my girlfriend. Life is good.

"Let's GO Iggy, Fang," Max screams at me. I roll my eyes and thump down the stairs. I throw my feet in my pink converse. Ha got you, they were black. I think you would know that by now.

I threw my navy blue (See, I don't have everything in black!) backpack on my shoulder and open the door.

"Sup Maxie." She sneered then grinned. She was obviously excited too. Iggy clomped down the stairs after me and ran out the door, barley missing hitting Max. He started to jog to school.

"Where are you going Iggy," Max asked, "School isn't that exciting!"

"Places to go, people to see. Where are you NOT going, Maximum?" Max laughed and ran after him. I ran after her. She turned and faced me. She stopped and I ran ahead of her.

I started to slow but then a weight hit my back, forcing me forward. I knew it was Max, her hair was brushing my shoulder and no one else would make me give them a piggy back ride.

"GO GO GO!" Max crackles. I grin and take off. She whoops and holds tighter. That's my Max, living life to the fullest. Oh God, that was sappy. One day in a soft bed and I'm falling back in little human tendencies.

I beat Iggy to school and Iggy falls behind, laughing as Max smacked him upside the head when we passed. He follows us up the school steps and we sprint, or rather, jog, into school. It just looked like a sprint. Max crackles as we passed stunned faces and shocked expressions. One face stands out, clad in makeup and fake red hair. Lissa.

I put Max down by her locker and wave goodbye. Iggy stays with me, patting my shoulder and laughing.

"That was gold Fang, GOLD! Way to make an entrance!" I give a twitch of my lips, or a Fang smile, as Max calls it, and shrug. Iggy punches my shoulder lightly and walks away.

I walk to my locker. I open it and sling my lunch in it. I put some books in it and close it and lock it. I turn and run into something. Huh? I look around. Nothing. What is it?

"Fang-y Poo!" Oh no, please no. I groan and look down. Yep, Lissa. The Little Red-Head Devil. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Fang-y Poo, your back! OMG We should so go out for ice cream today after school," she gushes.

"No." Her smile fades then brightens. Oh God, gotta kill this. "I don't like you."

"HAHA Your SO funny Fang-y. You kissed me silly!" Gotta kill this, gotta kill this.

"I didn't want you to see something." She giggles and twirls her fake hair. "Seriously. I don't like you, I like Max." Her face sours.

"Max, stupid Max. She's like a boy. You need a girl." She presses her body against me. Which means her...uh...Iggy move...Boobs are against my lower chest. She's that short in heels.

"Shut up about Max." I push past her and go to homeroom. I sit next to Max and smile at her. Everyone gasps. Max smiles back.

"Welcome back Fang, Max. Where were you guys," the teacher asks. Max and I exchange glances. People notice.

"We were...uh...well..." Max stutters. We dropped the ball on this one, I admit. Max nudges me and glares at me meaningfully. Fine.

"Vacation for my family. Brought Max." Max looks at me and sighs in relief.

"Nice one Fang," she says. Not even in a whisper. The teacher rolls her eyes and the class looks around and everyone started texting. I leaned and looked at a phone. I used my hawk eye sight. Yeah, cheating, shut up.

_OMG, Max and Fang so did the dirty._ WHAT? WHY ARE HUMAN MINDS SO DIRTY! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!

_ Did you hear Max and Fang hooked up?_

_ What is going on with Max and Fang?_

_ Isn't Fang dating Lissa? That's what she said._

_ Oh God, Fang is cheating on Lissa!_

Oh My God. Just then Lissa struts in and smiles at me. The texts sped up. I glare at everyone and Max growls at Lissa. Lissa looks at her phone, glued to her hand. Hey eyes narrow and she looks up at Max with weak hatred in her eyes. Nice try. She starts to stalk towards Max when the bell rings. Max gets up, smiles at me, and we walk out holding hands. I hear texts behind me.

**ZOMG, NO WAY IT'S ANOTHER LINE BREAK! HI I'M NUDGE, VISITING IGGY!**

School was pretty good. Until lunch. Max and I had all our classes together and whenever someone asked if I was cheating, I rolled my eyes and Max would yell at them saying Lissa made it up like usual.

At lunch however, everything got worse.

Lissa strutted up to where the older Flock was having lunch. Ella was laughing at something Pure said and Iggy was just staring dreamily into Pure's eyes. Nudge was yapping to somebody, I don't know who.

Lissa stopped and looked at Pure. "Who are you," Lissa snarled then winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Really Lissa. Pure glares at her.

"I'm Pure and you're obviously a strut from the street. If you'll excuse me, I'm having a conversation with my friend. Something you don't have." OHHH BURN.

"Fang-y, she's being mean to me!"

"Lissa-y, I would correct her is she was wrong. However, you are a friendless slut from the street." Lissa's eyes widen and she screeches. Now everyone in the whole lunch room was staring.

"Fang-y, don't be mean to your girlfriend!" I smile. She smiles and flutters her eye lashes.

"I'm not mean to my girlfriend. I love Max very much." Everyone gasps, including Lissa. Take that Slut.

"You kissed ME. You love ME. Your girlfriend is ME!" Wow, she is like a mad Eraser when angry.

"I'm just taking a guess here, but it seems your grip on reality was lost almost as long ago as your sense of humor." Her moth falls open. Max laughs. Lissa turns on her with wimpy vengance.

"YOU! YOU MADE ME LOSE MY FANG-Y! YOU ARE A STUPID BOY WHO MUST BE HIGH AND DRUNK ON DRUGS! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD, YOU WISHED YOU NEVER EXIST!"

"I would reply, but I can't speak 'IDIOT' so you would understand." Max laughs.

"I'm beautiful! I'm a model, Fang-y would love me if not for you!"

""Yes, you certainly are the poster child for dementia." Max got up and brushed her jeans off. "I would love to stay and trade insults, but I would need to find a worthy opponent."

The lunch room erupts in laughter and Lissa screams. That's when then window explodes and the Erasers jump in. Major Crap.

**(A/N I would make it longer but it's bedtime so good night, see you this weekend!**

**Iggy: R&R&F!**

**Me: Fly on peeps! :3)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Erasers…Lissa, don't notice!

**(A/N So yeah, here's chapter 23. Um hope you enjoy…**

**Iggy: I still can't believe you mixed up stories!**

**Me: God Iggy, I hit delete when I realized it but I forgot to click yes. Sorrrry.**

**Iggy: Mmmmhmmm…oh and to whatever reviewer said this… I just found out. She put happy juice in them. **

**Me: So you were happy! )**

**Max's POV**

I saw the glass explode and all the sudden, Lissa passed out. Wow, I didn't even punch her. Then the Erasers came in. Oh. They must have used a gas or something. I realize every single person has collapsed. Uh-oh. But strangely I felt better. Arguing with Lissa? Fun…But kicking dog asses? AWESOMENESS!

I launched at the first one and snapped it's silly thick neck. Oh, have you read the graphic novel, Artemis Fowl? Grab a copy. Look at Butler. His head is like a pin, his neck is like…A really big neck. That's what Eraser's looked like. Kinda. They had those average sized wolf heads then HUGE necks and…why am I talking about necks?

Ahem. So I snapped its neck. Then I punched another and angled an uppercut towards the ribs. Dumb old Eraser stopped it and punched me. I hissed in a breath but took the flow of the punch and whirled around to hit him with a powerful kick to the face. And down Eraser goes. Bye bye!

I won't go into the rest of the fight, simply because it took forever and, I can't remember most of it. All the hits and stuff kind of blends together. If you fight, you get it, okay?

Anyway, all the Erasers were unconscious or dead. Iggy was sporting a bloody nose, Pure holding her wrist, and Nudge was holding her ribs and wheezing. I gestured at her if she broke it. She shook her head.

"Winded," she wheezed.

"Sprained my wrist," Pure groans when I ask her the same question. I nod and looked around and saw Fang untouched. Sure, he had some blood stains on his shirt but he wasn't tense or in obvious pain. I figure he's fine. I take a step toward him and collapse. OW OW OW OW!

"Max!" Fang is by my side in an instant, kneeling down and grabbing my hand. He can move like Edward Cullen sometimes.

"Max?" Iggy, Pure, and Nudge come over too. I grimace and try and stand again. And fall again. However, this time Fang catches me.

"Max? What happened?" I flex my ankle. Good. I flex my other ankle, and hold in a whimper of pain.

"Ankle. I'm good, I'm good!" I stand once more and don't fall. Fang looks about to carry me home to Mom so I take a cautious step. "See?" He glares. I take another step with my hurt ankle.

I hold in a scream of pain and only a hiss comes out. I force a smirk on my face. I walk over to where I was, in front of snoring Lissa. Step, OW, Step, OW, Step, OW, Step, OW!

"I'm fine Fang, leave me alone!" He stands and walks over and sits down, where he was. He flips his shirt inside out. It's black so you can't tell the difference. I can't help but stare at his toned chest. And when I say toned, I mean ABS-A-LICHIOUS!

He looks up and smirks. "Like what you see?" I huff and turn away. I'll show him tonight. Max can be pretty. Max can be hot. Max can be sexy. Max can speak of herself in third person.

Everyone returns to their spots and we wait. Then I hiss in another breath and turn my waist to look at Fang.

"The Erasers!" His eyes widen a millimeter. He gets up and starts to head over when an Eraser disappears. Huh? One by one, the fifty Erasers fizzle out of existence. We gape in horror. The glass automatically fixes itself.

The dinky humans start to stir. Oh God. Fang hurries over and sits down. He slumps, like he's asleep. Everyone copies, even Pure, still cradling her wrist. I lean against Fang and pretend to sleep. I feel him move and open my eyes to see him staring at me. I wink and his lips twitch. We both close our eyes and listen to the waking humans.

"Huh? What? FANG! What are you doing?" We jerk "awake" and look around in confusion. Lissa's face is in her angry mode. I "yawn".

"Hi Lissa! What was I saying? Oh yeah! You must have been born on the highway!" She looks confused. I smirk. What? It's fun to insult her! "That's where most accidents happen!" She shrieks in fury in stomps out of the lunch room.

"Leaving already? I was just about to poison your tea!" Fang cracks up. "You're so fake, Barbie is more real then you!" I scream the last insult at her retreating back. She flips me the bird. I laugh and laugh.

**AAAANNNNNNDDDDD…that's why women earn 75 cents to a dollar. LOL, just saw that. FUNNY!**

She came up to me while I was eating my five chocolate bars and said I was going to get fat. She was a normal girl. Thin but not super thin. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, I eat. I'm not Lissa. Tell her that just starving herself isn't going to make her look like a super model. She has to actually look good too." The girl leaves and walks back to the group of girls and whisper. I see a flash of tell-tale red hair. The girls gasp. They are so loud.

I finish my bars and toss them into a trash can. I stand and stretch. Fang took me to the nurse with Pure and we got splints for our sprains. We said we tripped over each other.

I see Nudge, Iggy, Pure, and Fang. I walk over to them, a smile on my face. Nudge is flirting with a guy. Toby, I think. Why not? Iggy and Pure wave goodbye, tugging Nudge behind them as they go home. Iggy winks at us. I roll my eyes then smile up at Fang. He smiles down at me. I wrap my fingers around his hand and he tugs me into the woods next to the school. What? Can't kiss in school, can't kiss in front of Angel and my Mom so we need to kiss now. Don't judge.

"Love you," he whispers. I smile again. AWWWWW!

"Love you too." Aren't we sappy!

He starts to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tiptoes. I'm tall, but Fang is taller. His arms circle my waist as he kisses me urgently. I trace his lips with my tounge and sigh happily. I feel his lips curl in a smirk and he starts to kiss my neck. My eyes widen with shock. Ohhhh. Cue whimper. And Fang's laughter.

His mouth comes back to mine and I kiss him back eagerly. YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESY…

**A/N in linebreak. I hate writing kissy scenes. I don't know what they are like, I've never been kissed. Am I getting them right?**

"FANG?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!?" We break apart and I take my hands out of his hair. When did they get there? We jump apart and turn and look at a steaming Lissa.

"We are NOT dating!" Lissa glares at me. I squeeze Fang's hand.

"See you at the house!" He glares at me, pain on his face. I laugh and wave goodbye.

"Bye Fang, bye Lissa. Don't get pregnant Lis!" I crackle and walk away. I open the door to my home and Angel bounds toward me.

"Max! Why is Fang not here?" I laugh and she reads my mind. Her smile widens and she laughs too. "Smart! Hey Gazzy, Lissa is trying to get Fang!" I hear laughter and smell something horrible. I gag and crack up. It was too much.

The fart fades and I smell something delicious. COOKIES! I run to the kitchen and hear thunder behind me. The rest of the Flock minus Fang rumbles in and we all stuff cookies down our gullets. Good luck Fang.

**Fang's POV**

"Fang-y, why were you cheating on me with that tom-boy?" Her bottom lip juts out in an over dramatic pouty expression. I roll my eyes.

"We are not dating."

"We are, you kissed me."

"That's because I wanted you to leave me alone!"

"We kissed."

"Then I knocked you out."

"We still kissed!" I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay Lissa. Fine, we kissed. I love Max though and I'm dating her. So let me go, okay? Please."

"No."

"Lissa…"

"NO FANG! I WILL make you fall for me because I am the most beautiful. I will make sure Max breaks up with you, or you, her. And I'll start like this!" She dragged me away. "Bye guys, hanging with Fang-y tonight!" I growl and tug but Lissa is determined. The girls giggle.

She drags me all the way to her house, up to her room and locks the door. My eyes widen as she starts undressing. Max is right, she is really skinny, like sickly skinny. She smiles at me. Oh God, oh god, oh god.

She rips off my shirt and I start to back away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," I scream at her. I am so so scared. Help. I push past her half naked body. Thank god she still has bra and underwear on. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!? Her eyes are still closed and I back away, so she can't see my wings.

Then I vault out the window and run fast. Lissa doesn't see my wings. I run all the way home and slam the door. I lean against it panting.

Lissa is a devil. What the hell is her problem? I close my eyes and tremble. She expected me to have sex with her? Double EW! I wouldn't even do that to Max! Sure, I have fantasies, but I'm a guy. I would never do that to Max. Lissa is a disgusting human. A sick sick mind. She is a disturbed, crazy, skeleton, slutty…

"Fang, where is your shirt?"

**(A/N I seriously hate romance writing. Ugh, I just feel icky writing it. BLAH.**

**Iggy *laughing*: Why was Lissa DOING that?**

**Me: You'll understand next chapter. LOL, I'm sure you can guess. Try, seriously. Give me some guesses. OH, and saw my reviews. I hit 50! Including Guest and I do. I mean duh, they are still reviews. I AM SO HAPPY! I'M MAKING DESSERT TONIGHT!**

**Iggy: No happy juice!**

**Me: Okay, LOL. Guys, lets try to hit 60. I really want one hundred by the end of this story. And I know the plot is changing, just think of it as a twist. LOL! R&R&F! Fly on peeps! :3)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter (I have no clue): No Effing Way

**(A/N LOL, loved the reviews. HAHA. This weekend I had a sleepover! We made Dragon Linctus!Awesomesauce!**

**Iggy: It tasted really bad.**

**Me: Iggy, it was for DRAGONS! It had dragon dust in it. It's poisonous to humans!**

**Iggy: Oh god. * collapses ***

**Me: Yikes. Read the new chapter while I help Iggy. -_-)**

**Fang's POV**

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. Max is going to kill me. Have to lie, have to lie, have to lie. She keeps looking at me. AGGGGHHHHHH!

"Yo. Uh...I got...hot." I smile weakly. Her brow furrows and she starts laughing. I sigh. Yeah, so unrealistic Fang.

"You expect me to believe that? Seriously, what happened?" Max pokes me, still laughing. I gulp.

"Lissa and Fang put the bun in the oven!" Max's head whips around and she stares at Iggy who is trying to stifle his laughter. I glare. My Deluxe Fang Glare which Iggy can finally see.

"Yep. I read his mind and told Iggs," Angel giggled as she skipped into the room. My glare zeros in on her and she smiles angelically. Demon. Max turns to look at me and I see hurt and disgust in her eyes.

"Max, I..." Max lifts a hand, cutting me off. She brushes her hand across her eyes. Tears? Max crying? Oh God. Then she turns and runs. Craptastic.

**Max's POV**

Stupid Fang. Crap. I run out the back door and into the woods in the backyard. I run to a tall tree and climb all the way to the top. I just climb, seeing the branches tug at my clothes and the needles tearing my skin. But I don't feel it. Or maybe I do. Maybe it's there, mixed with the pain of betrayal. Sure, staring, crushes, flirting. I can deal. Fang's a hot guy. Uh, delete. Fang's a cute guy. He can mess with people. But...cheating in the most disgusting way? It just broke me. I'm a broken girl. I have a broken heart.

Of course, it does occur to me, Iggy and Angel were over-exaggerating. They probably were. Fang hates Lissa. I can imagine her tearing his clothes of and him running for dear life. That's probably the truth but right now, I need air. There's way to much confusion to think clearly.

So I climb to the top of the tree, and think.

**Fang's POV**

So after punching Iggy in the face, **(I/N OUCH!) **I ran out and into the woods. Come on Max, where are you, where are you? I go into the woods cause I know Max and she loves trees. I search around but see nothing. Where would Max be? Oh, in a tree! Ugh, I'm so stupid. And Max is probably saying "Yes you are."

I find a tall tree and look up. I use my hawk vision and see Max, sitting on a branch. Fortunately, she doesn't look mad or sad, just...oh I don't know. Thinky. That's not a real word. SIGH!

"Max." I climbed the tree and sat below her. When I said her name, she looked down in shock then gave a small smile. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Look Max, she attacked me. I ran! I swear." Max gives another smile. She dangles her hand down and brushes my cheek.

"I know." Then she stands on her branch and jumps off the tree. I jump to my feet, her name tearing from my mouth. Oh God, oh God, oh God.

I scamper down the tree and see her lying on the ground, her face pale. I check her breathing. It's faint but there. I start shaking her shoulders.

"Come on Max, you can't leave me. I love you Max. Max, Max, Max. No Max no. Come back to me Max, don't leave me. Please." I almost start crying but I suck in my tears. Max, Max, Max. I bow my head and close my eyes.

"Forgot the wings, didn't you monkey boy?" My eyes fly open and I look at Max. Her eyes are open, and shes laughing. "You're such an idiot!" I blush and look away. Then something hard connects with my face and I fly onto my back.

"Ow," I cry in shock. Then I feel more pain. In the groin. I groan and curl up. "What the hell Max?"

"You don't think I'd let you have sex with Lissa without some payback." I groan some more. She laughs. "I love you Fang-y so you live...but Lissa dies." I nod in pain.

**I'm Max. Visiting Iggy. Duh. I can't believe your story Izz. I'm not the crazy. * cough cough ***

Ugh. The week was torture. Lissa kept saying I had... I'm not even going to say it... with her. All the girls giggled and flirted with me. HELP!

**Max's POV**

"Fang cheated on you? Fang cheated on Lissa with you, then cheated on you with Lissa? Confusing!" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"He never dated Lissa. And she tried to rape him before he ran." The girl laughs all high and mighty.

"SUUUURRRREEEE!" She laughed again and left. I glowered at her retreating back. It's been like 2 weeks since the whole blow out. Fang never did the dirty with N-E-1!

"Lissa wanna talk. Come?" I turn to Fang and link my hand with his. I nod. He sighs in relief. That's my man of many words. We walk over to Lissa who is sporting a black eye. Hehe, whoops!

She also has a sprained wrist and uh...covered in bruises. Smile evilly.

"Hey Fang!" I glare at beat-up Lissa. I hate that jerk. Fang glares too. We are the glaring couple! Yeah, that doesn't sound right.

"What," he asks, his voice as cold as new fallen snow. That's my Fang. We've all been working on the cold face. Fang is obviously the best, I'm a close second. Iggy comes after. Suprisingly Nudge is the worst. Even Angel can look like a demon. Shiver.

"Well Fang. I'm really sorry about this. I didn't know this could happen. I made a mistake..." Fang growled. I roll my eyes. "...And well. I'm having your kid." Wait, what.

"I'm pregnant."

**(A/N CLIFF HANGER! How is Lissa pregnant with Fang's kid if he never...you know...with Lissa? You'll have to see! Anyway. Iggy is still really sick, but he did wake up.**

**Iggy: Ugh...forgot comment.**

**Me: Oh, thanks Iggy! So uh, best comment: "You look nothing like your son." "Yes I do, he has my chin!" "Yeah, both of them." LOL, my stepmom and dad had that. My step mom is awesome. BUUURRRRNNN Dad! LOL R&R&F! Wish Iggy luck to get better. Poor boy will need it.**

**Iggy: I hate you.**

**Me: And I love you. :) I like messing with Iggy. Look at his blush. * Iggy growls * Haha. Fly on peeps :3)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter I'm not keeping track- You expect me to believe that?

**(A/N Hey, sorry for no updates. I wasn't allowed on the computer all weekend. *Pouts*. And I had to think of a Iggy/IzzyPure, name. I think it would just be, IggyPure. Sigh. Igg, will you ever love me?**

**Iggy: Maybe by the end of the story. *winks***

**Me: *faints***

**Iggy: Oh, whoops. God, at least she died happy. I'll just post this for her...)**

**Pure's POV**

I love Iggy. I really do. He is kind, funny, and I'll admit it, sexy. I am blushing so hard right now. He's just so, IGGY! And he's perfect for me. His messy strawberry-blonde hair. His sky blue eyes. His tall skinny body. I'll stop before I start drooling.

Anyway, I was just walking down the hallway when I saw Max and Fang go into a room with Lissa. WTB? What the Bacon? So I followed. Only Iggy knows I can do this but, I can kind of fold into myself. He says it's my gift. It's like, if I don't want anyone to notice me, I don't. Seriously, my art teacher ran over me **(I/N This happened to Izzy once. She told me. He didn't even notice after he ran over her in the hall. She described the books flying everywhere and not one student even looking. She was cracking up while she told me.)**. I was kind of embarrassed, but no one noticed, obviously. Anyway, Iggy said it was because I was small and skinny. I don't bring much attention to myself. But he says I'm still the most beautiful girl ever. Hehe.

Back to Max! So I followed them into the room, skinny enough to slip into the closing door. I then crouched under a table since I didn't want to take any chances. I'm not invisible, just unnoticeable.

"Fang, I didn't know this would happen, I..." BLAH BLAH BLAH. Shut up Lissa. I don't know this Lissa devil that well but, well, she's a devil. Anyway she just went on and on. And on and on and on and on and on...

"I'm pregnant." My eyes shot up and I stared at Lissa in shock. Holy Bob. I then glanced at Max's back and see it tense, shaking. I'm confused. Fang said he didn't sleep with her and obviously he would never sleep with anyone...except Max. Cue evil grin.

"You seriously expect me to believe that. Fang never slept with you!" Max started laughing after she said that and her hand wiped at her eyes. I could see Fang's head nod.

"I'm sorry Fang lied to you Max. But Fang-y, you were so happy while we did it. Your face glowed with happiness." I almost choked on my spit. More like he glowed with sweat as he ran for his life out of that hell-hole you call a room.

"More like he glowed with sweat as he ran for his life out of that hell-hole you call a room," Max laughed. Huh. I grin. Iggy's right, I am a little like Max.

"Well Max. Fang-y loves me. He made it clear that lovely afternoon. So Ha." I choke on my spit. Again.

"Lissa. I H-A-T-E you. HATE you. I did not sleep with you or ever will. So let go of that insane delusion and get a real life you spineless attention whore." Oh My Fang. You just said a MEAN word. Oh, I crack myself up. Lissa's face changes, twisting into a sneer.

"Well, they don't know that. My dad doesn't know that. Your precious relationship with Max-y will be ruined. You will be forced to date me. My Daddy will make sure of that." With that she stomps out of the room. That diabolical little slut!

"That diabolical little slut!" Wow again. Max-y and me are like twins. I guess great minds think alike. Grin. I crawl out from under the table and stand singing out a greeting. Fax, that's what I call the two of them, turn and look at me in shock.

"How'd you get there?" I wave that away.

"Not important. The point if I heard what Lissa said. She is such a spineless attention seeking slut. And Fang-y, how dare you call the mother of your baby a whore!" I pinch his cheeks, pouting out my lips then grin. He twitches his lips back. Max laughs again and stretches.

"Fang, stop staring. And EW, drool? Really Fang?" Max stops stretching and looks at Fang in shock. He blushes. Max shakes her head and crosses her arms after yanking her shirt down.

"First the butt checking out, and now the chest staring. New low Fang." I stifle my giggles."Anyway, that devil is crazy if she thinks that anyone is going to fall for that." But just then a girl burst into the room and tackles Max. It's Emma, a sweet girl with glasses who is in my Language Arts class. She gets up and drags me away from Fang.

"Stay away from him! He might use you too!" I laugh.

"I'm with Iggy!" She drops my hand and I go back over to Fang and hug him. Fang stands like a statue. He only ever hugs Max. "I will never leave you Fang-y! Our love will only strengthen!" Fang rolls his eyes.

"Thanks Bella." I gasp in mock shock.

"You've read the Twilight series?" Fang blushes and I shake my head making a tsk sound. Emma stands confused. Max stands and walks over to Fang. The rest of the Flock file in. Good timing.

"Good timing," Max laughs. Oh God. I walk over to Iggy where he sits on a table. I sit next to him and he puts his arm around my waist. I beam.

"We didn't want to come in here while the devil was near," Iggy says dramatically. We all laugh. And Gazzy farts. We stop laughing and hold our nose. Emma gags. Sorry poor dear.

"Em, Fang never slept with Lissa. She's spreading that rumor and pretending to be pregnant, she told us." Emma blushes and grins embarrassed.

"Sorry. Just, Fang was always a..."

"Player," Iggy supplies with a grin. I frown at Fang mockingly shaking my finger. I tsk again. Max turns and looks at Fang in shock.

"Really? You were a...player." Fang looks away. Max turns his head back, looking astonished and questioning.

"Kind of I guess. I never kissed the girls so I don't consider myself one. However I did date a lot of girls. Max...I was looking for you." I almost cracked up through the love-y-ness. However? Since when Fang all proper. Emma looks up in confusion.

"You knew each other?"

"Yeah. We met a while back. When we were kids. Uh, we were kinda best friends and in love with each other."

"HOW OLD WERE YOU?" Emma practically screams. I cover my ears. Sensitive.

"Ten, but hey, love knows no age. Anyway she moved away suddenly without saying good-bye." Max grimaced and replied.

"I was forced to Fang. I'm sorry." Wow. Max saying sorry. She must love that boy. "Oh God," Max says, "I said sorry. I must love this boy! ...Did I say that out loud." I laugh and nod. Nudge goes into a speech about all the times she's spoken out loud. Turns out, most of the things she says are her thinking out loud. Huh.

AnyHoo. The love and drama go on and school ends. THANK THE LORD! I love bells. And Iggy. Grin. I know, I know. I'm a love sick fool. Sue me. Wait, don't. I don't have any money. I wish I did, but for some reason, well-funded evil scientist don't give you an allowance. Crazy, right! Who knew?

So back to love and drama. A la de do de de. We all race home and I throw my backpack in the corner. I run downstairs and start dancing. I'm not half bad if I do say so myself.

"AGH, stop dancing! I'm BLINDED!" Oh. Well I did say if I DO SAY SO MYSELF, not what other people say. But whatever. Just don't listen to me. I keep dancing and blinding Gazzy and Nudge. They can close their eyes. I start chanting.

"TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF TGIF..." And on and on. Iggy joins in, throwing mini bombs in the air so they make mini booms and send sparkles everywhere. then he starts chanting and dancing. And yes, Iggy is a way better dancer then me. Grin, I try but I just can't dance. Go on youtube and look up Elaine dancing. HILARIOUS! Oh, and I dance like her **(I/N So does Izzy.) **. Haha, once again, DON'T sue me.

Anyway Iggy disappears and I stop dancing. The kids were getting tramatized. LOL. Then Iggy comes out with bags and a mysterious grin on his face. I ask him what the h-e-double hockey sticks is going on. I don't like swearing, okay? Don't sue me. I've really got to stop saying that.

"I asked Dr. M. We are going on a special trip. A weekend at a vacation home. Don't ask. I've got connections." I smile hugely and start dancing. Iggy laughs and closes his eyes begging for mercy. I grant it and we leave.

We fly for only a few hours. It's fun, up there in the air. I like the air against my face. The feeling beneath my wings. It's kind of tiring flying for me, I'm working on unhinging my shoulders for more freedom but...

It feels weird to have wings sometimes. It never hurts of course. But sometimes my back feels heavy. When they first grew in, I can remember a faint feeling of lopsidedness. It still feels a little unnatural in the air but it's just so perfect. It's free and lovely and weightless. And I love it.

I thought you would enjoy that little insight into a new flyers life. You didn't? Sorry.

We go down in the woods and walk for a minute and come out into the evening air. Before us stands a cabin, proud and big. It's made of wood and I can hear the thrum of air conditioning. What? I don't like to be hot.

Iggy **(I/N Izzy wrote a not here saying, "I almost wrote Fang here. Then I remembered, it's the character based of me. I love Iggy." Oh God. Awkward.") **opens the door and shows me around. I would describe it but I'm too lazy. Plus I'm a little preoccupied watching Iggy. What? He's a good looking lad!

"And this is the last room on the tour." I laugh at his antics. "The bedroom!" I look at it and see the huge, undoubtedly comfortable bed. I look up and meet Iggy's eyes. He swallows nervously. His eyes ask, "Are you ready". I nod. I am. It's Iggy and I want him. Now. He leads me into the room and lays me on the bed. He kisses me gently and well, I don't want to describe for the weak hearted out there. Plus, well, I'm not that slutty and all. Let's just say I love Iggy even more when the sun rises upon us the next day. Oh, that was so poetic!

**(I/N Another note from Izzy after the scene. "I hate scenes like this. It's so awkward writing about it. I don't get it! WHY DO PEOPLE NEED KISSING? Oh yeah, because it's fnicking awesome. It's so romantic. Blah. Whatever. I still didn't like writing it." It was awkward reading it too. At least for me cause I'M Iggy. Little strange. Anyway, Izzy is still passed out. Muttering Iggy every once in a while. Yes, I'm that awesome. Oh and I'm going to tell you a secret. You better not tell anyone. I can trust you right? Cause Izzy doesn't read past updates, I can trust you. Okay, here it is...**

**I love IzzyPure. **

**SHHHHH! She's so awesome and makes me cool and the stories. She likes bombs! And doesn't make me do her math homework! She is like Pure in the story. Well, duh, she is Pure in the story. It's based of her.**

**Angel: God, Iggy. Took you long enough to realize. I won't tell her. Readers, you know what to do. REVIEW. *controlling mind* review review review. Fly on Peeps as Izzy says.**

**Iggy: But...Ang...Izz...love...long...BOMBS! :3)**


	26. Chapter 26 Goodbye

**There is a chapter in this, but it's mostly just me. And for those who skip it!, will regret it because this is VERY IMPORTANT! Sorry, just trying to get your ATTENTION! Look, I worked my butt off on these previous chapters, especially the Pure/Iggy one because I HATE writing lovey-dovey things. But I did it. FOR YOU! And I get, what? Nothing. One or two reviews. LISTEN!, I'm working very hard for you but until I get a little reward, just a little one, I'm done. And I'm not kidding this time. I'm serious. I'll still be a FF, reading and all but I'll delete my stories. I don't want to but I will. Sorry, I just want a little respect. Anyway, here's the last chapter that I'm posting. Just a filler. **

****Nudge could not believe Pure and Iggy left. Angel had told her what they were planning, or what Iggy was planning. "Making out? That's disgusting." Nudge agreed, but at least it wasn't, you know. **(You thought they? Yeah, me too but Pr is too, I don't know, innocent for that. Plus, MAJOR EW!) **But then again, Nudge really wanted someone to love and hold. Someone to love her despite the wings. She didn't know that many guys so she didn't have much hope. Robert, cute but mean. Danny, nice but ugly. Simon, nice, funny, cute, but dating Isabelle. Jace, WAY TO OLD FOR HER, cute, sarcastic, awesome, but dating Clary. Alec, cute, mean-ish, and dating Magnus. So gay. But Nudge still liked Alec, and Magnus. Magnus was pretty awesome. Iggy has Pure and Fang has Max.

Gazzy? He was cute, single. And only four years younger. A little too young though, but, don't discriminate. Gazzy was nice and funny and a pyro. He had wings, could fly, and had defiantly accepted Nudge. Duh. Nudge thought it over. Big bue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Hmmm. Just then Nudge smelled a rancid smell. A small yellow blur flew by crackling like mad. Nudge's eyes watered. Yeah no.

"I'm going to the park," Nudge screamed.

"Okay, be careful! That's where you abducted me," Max yelled back. Nudge laughed, it's true. Nudge walked out of the house, throwing on a thick sweater that looked amazing because it was getting a bit cold. She walked to the park looking down and kicking at loose stones. She sat on the swing and swung for a few minutes.

Eventually she got bored and decided to go home. She stood and clutched at her arms. It was so cold out. She shivered and looked down as she started the walk home. She sighed. _Sometimes it stinks to be a bird kid. I love flying but I want a boyfriend. I want an average life. _

Nudge bumped into a person and fell to the ground.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" A tan hand reaches out and Nudge grasps it. The arm is muscular, Nudge almost starts drooling. He must be, like, a god. The arm is dark. Nudge's skin is like coffee but his is like coffee with creamer. Speaking of coffee, Nudge wants some with tons of milk and sugar. Yum.

"Did I hurt you?" Nudge looks up into the face of a god. Sweet yet angular, with curly dark hair and dark eyes. His eyebrows furrow in concern. Nudge shook her head.

"No, I'm good." Nudge had perfected the art of talking to boys, even god ones like this by looking at pictures of Robert Patterson. Mmmm. And One Direction. EPIC SQUEAL!

He breaks into a breath taking smile of exultation. Seriously, it took Nudge's breath away. She smiled back and he sucked in a breath. Nudge wondered if she had something in her teeth and closed her mouth, immediately running her tongue over her teeth.

"You have a beautiful smile. I'm Zane by the way." Nudge grins again and he smiles back, his eyes crinkle in amusement. God, he's a god. Nudge is in love with this marvelous person.

"What are you talking about? You've got a beautiful smile Zane! And I'm Nudge." He smiled and offered his hand. Nudge grabbed it happily.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home so you don't bump into any more people." She tells him and they start walking to the house in the setting sun. How cliche.

They get to the door and Nudge thanks him. He hesitates before leaving and looks deep in her eyes. Her breath comes quicker and she leans in unconciously. He leans in a bit too.

"Nudge, would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow morning?"

"I..." Just then the door flies open revealing an angry Max.

**Well that's it for this story for a while. Once again, sorry about leaving you with a cliffhanger but...I will update someday maybe if I get enough reviews. So if you love me, review. I want more than 5 and so far, I'm doubting the odds of that. Anyway, bye. Sorry. :( I'll miss you guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N Since I have no idea what chapter this is, I'm not even labeling it LOL. Okay so, sorry I haven't updated. I truly was pleased with the review but...**

**Simon: Her computer broke. :)**

**Iggy: Oh, yeah, this is Simon F.Y.I. She kidnapped HIM too. He's from the Mortal Instruments and...**

**Me: And DREEEAAAMMMYY! ;)**

**Iggy: Grr. I was going to say a vampire. And he is NOT dreamy. :(**

**Me: Look Iggy, you are cute and I love you but... You can't see him. He's like...gods... he's-**

**Simon: Well, I'm not a g- a g- a special being, but I've been told the resembalence is striking.**

**Me: Anyway, my computer broke which is sadness but I got a new one! It's black and way cooler. Only problem...no Word so I have to type it IN FanFiction. If there are any spelling mistakes...sorry.**

**Iggy: I hate Simon-**

**Simon: HEY! Hate the sin not the sinner!**

**Iggy: Grr. As I was saying, Izzy doesn't own ANYTHING!**

**Me: ROUGH! Were those Twinkies holding mad stuff inside or something?)**

**Nudge's POV, P-oor O-pen V- iew**

Oh God oh God. He's going to run away screaming and I will be alone for the rest of my freaking mutant life. Yep, there he goes...another step back and another and a step forward and...WHAT?

"Look Nudge, believing you can fly is probably just a small mental issue." Whaaat? "Are you scared of anything. Do you want anything?"

"I...I am scared of Erasers, they are big." His eyes widen in shock. "NOT those Eraser's. They are wolf-human hybrids. Anyway, I want a normal life-STILL WITH WINGS!- and a boyfriend. Hehe." I giggle sheepishly. He looks relieved and puts his hand on my shoulder. I almost melt.

"Okay well, I can give you a boyfriend," He winks,"And you have a normal life Nudge. You DON'T have wings. And you," He turns toward Max, "You shouldn't be encouraging it. Where are her parents?"

"You're looking at it. Hi, nice to meet you sweetie." Max grins and I blush.

"You are her MOM?" Fang comes out a blank look on his face. He glares at poor old Zane.

"Yep, and I'm her dad." Max turns and punchs him. Fang's breath comes out and a huff and shock crosses his face. He wipes it away and stands again. Sigh, Fang you are such an idiot.

"SHUT UP MAX! FANG! They are NOT my parents...well... Anyway I DO have wings. I'll prove it to you." I then do the dramatic thing. Run inside and go to my window. I call down a greeting and he looks up. I balence on the windowstill and his eyes widen.

"No Nudge don't! You guys, your daughter is about to jump!" Max rolls her eyes.

"'Bout time too. She hasn't flown in a while." His mouth drops. I sigh and...JUMP!

"NUUUUUDDGGGEEE!" Dang that boy likes me! That is awesome. I thrust out my wings and start to soar.

**Pure's POV cause she rocks**

Nudge is crazy. She is one a coffee date with an ordainary human! Woah, I meant 'on'. Sorry. Laugh. Anyway, Zane accepted the wings, which I'm not sure is a good thing. Nudge has been going ON and ON about how AMAZING he is. Yeah, not better then Iggy! And Iggy has to go somewhere with Gazzy to blow something up. Apparently it is to 'Dangerous' for me. Pfft! More like I'M to dangerous for IT! Yeah, that sounds better. I decide to practice my completly awesome skill. GRIN! I fold and start sneaking around.

"Fang, we have to go. Even though she is a lying slut, her father doesn't know that!" Oh yeah, this sounds good! I quickly walk over and kneel, watching them.

"Sigh, fine. But only because you asked." Max calls out a farewell to me since I'm the only one there and she can't see me cause I'm to amazing for her. Oh yeah, most defintly. But this looks good. I'm defintly following.

And they start walking. I understand why the Flock flys everywhere they can. WALKING IS SO BORING! It's horrible. I start panting but fortunatly, if I am quiet, they can't hear me either. It's like I'm invisable only better! Cause if you know I'm there you can see me which is good for spying and stuff.

Fang walks up to a door. The door to HEELLLL! MWAHAHA THE DEVIL RESIDES INSIDE!

"Come in please sir." The guy that answers looks normal. Not the father of a slut. He has gray hair,like Mitt Romney. _Hey I'm Mitt Romney, Imma help your economy, Boom's Theory of Taxomny, and nothing else rhymes with Romney. _Don't forget Obama! _Sup I'm Obama, I put pajamas on my lama, And I'll save America...AMMA! _I should become a poet or something.

"Thanks," Fang says camly. Max files in after him. And I have to throw myself through the closing opening in the door. Sigh. There are advantaged and disadvantages to being invisable.

"So I hear you made my daughter pregnant." Well Lissa's father sure gets to the point. Lissa should take lessons from him. I swear, most of the stuff spewing from her mouth is "BLAH!"

"Well sir-"

"Why didn't you use protection?"

"Look-"

"I heard you are a player!"

"I'm not-"

"Were you playing my daughter?"

"I never-"

"Were you planning to toss her aside like a dish towel?"

"Sir I-"

"Why did you sleep together at all? How did you find the time?" Oh EW! They didn't sleep together freak!

And Max cuts in. "Oh EW! They didn't sleep together freak!" Mmmhmmm That's my Max. The guy turns on her. Oh sorry, I mean SIR!

"What did you say?"

"Fang did not sleep with Slut- I mean Lissa."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Do you sleep together too?" Oh, gross NO! Don't want to keep poor Ang up all night from that. Or Iggy.

"Oh, gross NO! Don't want to keep poor Ang up all night from that. Or Iggy." Okay, this is offically creepy.

"Maybe he wants a physical relationship. Maybe he's sleeping around." I leer at Fang, though he can't see me. Sigh. Wait, I have an idea. I unfold and pop out. All hree jump at my sudden awesome appearance. I quickly run to Fang's side...LOL I just said Fag, not Fang...and hug him.

"FANG-Y! I thought what we had was special! And now I find you cheating on me with TWO other girls! Not to forget Katrina, Lindsay, and Ash!" The man's eyes pop open.

"Were you in a physical relationship?...And how the HELL did you get in here?" I hug Fang tighter and force tears down my cheeks. It's easy.I just think about my white coat.

"YES! And I was always here. It's not my fault you are extremally unobservant! And Fang-y, I'm pregnant!" The man's eyes widen more. Those orbs are going to fall fight out of them sockets they are.

"SEE YOUNG LADY! That's another pregnanted girl from that monster!"Pregnanted? Is that even a word?

"Pregnanted? Is that even a word," Max asks. I smile. It is SO creepy but SO cool. "Anyway, that's Pure, don't listen to her." I gasp in mock horror and put my hand on my heart.

"Not you too! First Fang, then Nudge, now YOU? Oh, I am hurt!" I fake sob which looks really real if I do say so myself. I glance up to see all three rolling their eyes. Well, I thought so.

"Anyway, Lissa isn't pregnant and- Pure. STOP crying.- If Lissa is, it's most defintly not mine. I hug Fang tighter and sniff.

"Fang-y, you used to be there for me. Whatever happened to US?" Another eye roll. Anyway. "And I could get the truth out of Slut- Lissa." The man thinks and looks up.

"Get the truth if that man made my daughter have a baby?" I nod. "Well...okay then, go ahead." SMILE! I let go of Fang and brush myself off.

"Bye Fang, I can find someone else. There are plenty of fish in the sea." I then start stalking towards Lissa's room. Fang grabs my arm and I look up. "Miss me already?" He rolls his eyes.

"Other direction." Oh, you know where Lissa's room is!

"Oh, you know where Lissa's room is!" Seriously, we've got to stop that.

"You'd remeber where the room you ran like a bat out of hell from."

**(A/N And...FINISH! :) I love Pure. She is so me, I don't have to write in any way. I just write like me.**

**Iggy: Yes, Pure is SO great.**

**Me: THANKS!**

**Simon: Ahem. Sarcasm.**

**Me: Oh. Thhaaankkksss. That was sarcasm too F.Y.I.**

**Iggy: I could tell.**

**Simon: I'm...so...thirsty!**

**Me: AGH STAY AWAY FROM ME! **

**Simon: I don't drink humans!**

**Me: You from Twilight?**

**Simon: What? No! Mortal Instrumants.**

**Me: Mmmhmm. Oh, I wrote a song! It's a parody of Somebody I used to know. It's called The Ride that I used to know. It's about how Max went from an awesomesauce fighter to LIKING Dylan! That stunk! She went all weak. I recently readed (is that a word?) Nevermore and she gets a little better. A little. And I could NOT believe who the Voice was! Plus, the beginning with Fang's flock? Yeah, confusing. There was a traitor but 'm not positive who it was. At the beginning it was one person and the end, it was two people. And Ari was back! EVIL! Woah. Don't worry, Ari comes back in like chapter three so that's not a spoiler. **

**Simon: Give them the effing song!**

**Me: OKAY OKAY! Jeez. Ahem. Oh, F.Y.I, this is after Angel so...Kinda a spoiler but if you are a TRUE fan of MR, you at least read Fang so just check out Angel real quick and then listen to this song...well, read this song.**

Now and then I think of all the books I read.

Like Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.

Told myself that you were a good writer

That you wouldn't let all your fans down

But then you made Max less of a fighter.

I got addicted to the fighter Maximum was.

Like when she kicked Ari's butt.

So when she started crying a lot

And falling in love with that Dylan mutt.

Well I was glad when "Angel" was over.

But you didn't have to make her weak

Make Fang leave and Dylan start to make Max love him

That changed the whole story

And made me feel Max was a loser.

No you didn't have to write plot holes **(Clever? I thought so...everyone complains of plot holes. SO true.)**

Make Nudge hate her wings and Angel disappear

Guess I don't need that though.

Now that's just The Ride that I used to know.

Maximum Ride! The Ride I used to know.

Now and then I think of all the times you messed with my head.

Always had me thinking that Fang was wrong

But I don't want to read those stories

With Dylan flying around like a baby.

You said that Max is a fighter

And you wouldn't change the Ride that we used to know.

But you didn't have to make her weak

Make Fang leave and Dylan start to make Max love him

That changed the whole story

And made me feel Max was a loser.

No you didn't have to write plot holes

Make Nudge hate her wings and Angel disappear

Guess I don't need that though.

Now that's just The Ride that I used to know.

Maximum Ride! The Ride I used to know

Maximum Ride! The Ride I used to know

Maximum Ride! The Ride I used to know

Maximum Ride DA!

**Good? Good? Well, I wrote in under 15 minutes before I left for an open house. HIGH SCHOOL! Shiver! Anyhoo, tell me how you liked the story and the song. I worked hard. :) R&R&F**

**FLY ON PEEPS :3)**


	28. Chapter 28

And it all came down to this. Everything down to this.

The bathroom was way to small to fit three people. It was Nudge, Pure, and me. Nudge and Pure giggiling about some nonsense while I clutched at the sink counter tightly. It was sturdy, giving me the sense of- _CRACK! _Oh. Oops. Need a new sink, guys.

"Wow Max. Nice," Nudge sighs, picking the peice of granite off the tiles and putting it one the non-broken side. "Breath. Calm. Join the conversation." I take a deep breath, do not calm down, and do join the conversation.

"What are we talking about." Pure smiles and flashes her hand, wiggiling her fingers.

"This Maxy dear, we are talking about this." I look at her hand, at the diamond ring glittering on her finger. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention she's engaged to that pervy idiot, Iggster? Yeah, I know. He's still a huge perv, with his dirty jokes and idiotic tendancies. But Pure LAUGHS at his stupid jokes and goes along with those tendancies. Turns out she's more of an idiot than the Iggy. At least he doesn't hide under places in the dark, hissing when people come to close.

Weirdo. She's perfect for Iggy.

"While you may be thinking I'm a weirdo, you must admit I am perfect for Iggy." Yep, still doing that mind thing and it's still creepy. I nod, showing the duh-worthy agreement to her. Oh, since you know about Pure's whole relationship, you might as well know everything else.

_**1. We're 17. Been three years. Jeb is worried when we are going to die.**_

_**2. We are probably going to die. Stupid experation dates.**_

_**3. Nudge is single. Yeah, I know, I liked that whatever-his-name-was kid. They broke up for some reason but Nudge is still dating. Like she says, it's a big ocean with a lot of fish or how ever it goes.**_

_**4. I do not know how that fishy relationship quote goes. Sad.**_

_**5. Gazzy is single as well and PROUD of it. I doubt any women could stand his farts.**_

_**6. Total fell for this Akila pup and they are married with puppies.**_

_**7. Twelve effing dogs. All can talk.**_

_**8. Twelve talking dogs suck.**_

_**9. Angel is totally crushing on this guy at school. Hope he doesn't mind the whole mind control thing.**_

_**10. I am lame. I so totally laughed at that joke of MINDing the MIND control thing.**_

_**11. The School is still out there, just on the down low. You better be sissys. -_- Boom.**_

_**12. Fang proposed. I said no.**_

_**13. Fang proposed again. No.**_

_**14. He gets frusturated and proposes again. No once more.**_

_**15. He gets on his emo knees and begs. I say yes and say I was kidding the whole time. MWA HAHA**_

_**16. A mad and embaressed Fang is HAWT!**_

_**17. I am mad and embaressed that I said 'hawt'. My life is shamed.**_

_**18. I totally forget if there is anything left to tie up.**_

I look down at the thing my life depends on. I wonder what will happen if...Nudge wraps her arm around me.

"It's okay." I laugh. Yeah. It is. If my mom doesn't KILL Fang.

"Yo." Do I even need to say who that is? Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. I turn and smile at my emo bird kid. Yes, he is emo and snobby and obnoxicious but so am I! Only...not emo. I don't think I am anyway... "I'm not emo."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep."

"Groan. Great."

"Did you just SAY groan?" I nod. "Weirdo." Look who's talking emo bird kid. "I'm not emo!" I need to focus on the filter from my brain to my mouth. IMMEDIATLY!

"So Fang," I tell him, getting back to the prank I was planning to pull on him. His obsedian...Okay, I feel ridiculous...BLACK! Black eyes meet mine. "I was feeling weird." Like, barfing weird. "And I felt like I was missing stuff." Oh, you know, just TOM. "And I was clearing up the buffeett." I love bacon. His eyes start to widen. He knows what I'm getting at. "So I got this thing." His eyes glaze over, knees wobbeling. I smirk on the inside. "Get ready to expect-"

And he collapses to the floor in a dead faint. Oh, that's cool. ...Who am I kidding? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hearing the noise, the rest of the flock (my parents are out. Dating. Kissing probably...omigod ew) tramp into the bathroom. And I thought there wasn't enough room for three girls...

Iggy laughs. "Maxy is preggers? You put the bun in the oven?" I blush.

"Maybe not. And hey! I bet you did the same with Pure over here!" Pure laughs.

"Nope. I'm as pure as my name. After marrige Maximum," she teases showing her Pure-ity ring. She said it's her non-sleep-with-hot-bird-kid ring and name ring. Idiot sometimes, I swear.

Iggy passes around the stick. I sigh. "You know I peed on that, right?" Gazzy, who is currently holding it, lets out a girlish squeal and drops it. He rushes to the sink and scrubs away at his hands, and is joined by a furious Iggy muttering about bird piss. I laugh again. Hee. That reminds me...

_Flashback:_

_Bird kid poop is white. Strange. And that day, Pure really had to go to the bathroom. We were flying, Pure complaining about her white sundress. I laugh at her. At least she can pretend to be a cloud. _

_"I have to poop Max." I grimance. Ew. I'm not a girly girl but I don't like discussing...human processes. I deal with enough as my own. "Really bad."_

_"Don't look at me." Pure frowns at me than her face lights up as she gets an idea. Stupid 15 year old. She quickly yanks her panties down. I blink. They are white too. Well, aren't you the ice princess. _

_"Idea," she grins._

_END_

Long story short, her bird pee mixed with poop creating that mixture of regular bird poop that humans hate on their car window. Only, in a large quality. It completly splattered across the window. I can still hear his scream..."EFFING EAGLES!" Eagles? I scoffed. Eagles are endangered. I doubt they would fly over just to crap on your window.

Still SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO disgusting.

"Max? Max!" Angel's voice jolts me from my daydream.

"Yes, Demon?" That's our little joke now. She messed with my bacon that little demon. You do not STEAL MY BACON!

Ah bacon, is there anything you can't do? You feed us, you nurture and shelter us. You give us inspiration in the most dire of times.

Sure, you have a dark side, just like everyone. You've flamed religious wars and caused more heart attacks than boobs. But we forgive you.

We love you not just for your taste, but for your incredible versatility.

Here's just a small rundown of the things that bacon can be used for:

Best Christmas card ever – the Bacon bra. And apparently Katy Perry may take this a step further, from .au: "For my next album I'd like it to be about meat and I want to be on the cover wearing a bacon bikini. Also I want my records to smell of sausage or pork. CDs are over, but not if they smell original". Of course, these girls beat her to it.

Bacon dress. Well you can't go out in just your bacon bra, can you?

Imitation Bacon

Bacon flavored lip balm. Alas, it includes no actual bacon, but supposedly tastes like it.

Bacon inspired tuxedo and accessories: bacon wallet, bacon watch, bacon shoes and bacon scarf. None of it real bacon, unfortunately.

Bacon band-aids, bacon floss and bacon soap.

Bacon flavored envelopes. Make mail tasty again!

Things we still need someone to make

Bacon flavored condoms. Seriously? These doesn't exist yet? Is there any reason girls (and gay dudes) shouldn't have the option of having the meat they're sucking on taste like MEAT?

Bacon action figures. "Don't play with your food" would go to a whole new level.

Bacon made of Bacon. Kevin Bacon, that is. That would be bacon squared, basically. We just have to get to him and cure his ass in time before he gets too old and rubbery. Yum.

And lastly

It. Is. Heaven.

Okay. That's my rant.

"Max? Max!"

"Yes, Demon?" She grins.

"So, I looked at your pee stick. Two pink lines." I hear gasps but don't process them. Two pink lines? What does that mean? ...Ooh.

_**19. Maximum Ride is pregnant. My parents are going to kill me...**_

_**20. For the first (or second or third or fourth...) time, I don't know what's going to happen**_

And with that, I join Fang on the floor in a dead faint. Life is good. Bacon is better.

**(A/N Don't know about that whole Bacon is Better thing. Whatever. And the bacon rant? Sorry...**

**Simon: I liked that ending. *grins***

**Iggy: I did too! Can't believe it's over!**

**Me: Which reminds me...you said you would tell who you liked at the end of this story!**

**Iggy: Oh. Um, I like...Simon.**

**Me: *GASPS* Huh? **

**Simon: That's right. We are lovers...**

***Silence***

***Iggy and Simon burst out laughing***

**Iggy: I'm not gay!**

**Simon: Me neither! **

**Iggy and Simon at the same time! Weird...: I like you! **

***looks at each other in shock***

**Me: I...I don't know who to choose...**

**SOOOOO! Who am I going to choose? Is there going to be a sequel? If there is, will the baby have wings? What will the parents say? Will preggers Max defeat the School? Will preggers Max defeat school? Is this even a normal pregnancy? Why am I asking you all these stupid questions?**

**Oh yeah...**

**SO YOU REVIEW!  
**

**Sayanora Sweethearts! ;3 )**


End file.
